


Lesefeil

by Bewa



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: AU, Alternativt første møte, Kassatrøbbel, M/M
Language: Norsk
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:48:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 44,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22316581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bewa/pseuds/Bewa
Summary: Når teknikken svikter kan magiske ting skje.
Relationships: Even Bech Næsheim/Isak Valtersen
Comments: 824
Kudos: 304





	1. Prøv igjen

Jeg ser meg rundt når jeg nærmer meg kassa. Alle folkene her gjør meg litt frustrert, og det er ikke bare kø, det er kø herfra til evigheten. Det virker i allefall sånn. Jeg kikker på klokka og innser at jeg kommer til å bli for sein. Det er ingen bevegelse i linja, så jeg setter kurven min ned og taster en kjapp melding til Mikael. Jeg får en tommel opp tilbake ganske umiddelbart og stapper telefonen ned i lomma igjen. 

Køen siger så vidt framover, så jeg kobler ut og tenker på hvor fett det skal bli med spillkveld nå. Det er lenge siden vi har hengt bare oss gutta. Uten kjærester. Ikke det at jeg har noe kjæreste, men Mikael og Yousef har. Elias har akkurat blitt dumpa, så det er mest for ham at det er bare gutta. Og det skal bli deilig. Jeg er ikke misunnelig på Mikael og Yousef, det er ikke det. Men av og til hadde det vært hyggelig å hatt noen da. Noen ådele de late søndagsmorgenen med for eksempel, noen å gå på kino med, sitte på bakerste rad og ikke få med seg noe av filmen for eksempel. Eller noen å spise middag med etter jobb en helt vanlig onsdag uten å måtte styre, ordne og avtale. 

Det beveger seg sakte fremover. Jeg skyver den grønne kurven med Kiwimerket foran meg i det en grønnkledt fyr haster forbi. 

“Ledig kasse fire.” 

Jeg ser meg rundt og er selvfølgelig for treig, men kommer som andremann i kasse fire. Mannen foran meg setter opp tre sixpacker med øl og slenger på to pakker kondomer. Det piper i kassen og jeg legger på varene mine etter pinnen med merket “ny kunde". Båndet beveger seg, varene mine snegler seg framover og jeg går til enden og begynner å pakke. 

“578”, sier stemmen fra kassen. Jeg slipper posen min og gløtter bort på ham som sitter der, ser et krøllete bakhode og går mot bankterminalet. 

Jeg dytter kortet inn. 

_Lesefeil_. 

Jeg tar det ut, og dytter det inn. 

_Lesefeil._

Faen da, jeg tar det ut og dytter det inn for tredje gang.

_Lesefeil._

“Kåt terminal det der.” Stemmen kommer fra ham i kassa, og jeg ser opp. 

Et par grønne øyne ser på meg. Øynene sitter i ansiktet på en ganske pen mann. Nei, ikke ganske pen. Veldig pen. Og nå rødmer han. 

“Sorry.” 

Jeg rister på hodet, dytter kortet inn en gang til.

_Lesefeil._

Jeg tar det ut.

“Faen, hva gjør jeg nå da? Jeg vet jeg har penger på kortet.” 

“Ja, det er sikkert ikke kortet ditt det er noe feil med, vi har hatt problemer med den automaten før også.”

Mannen reiser seg, lener seg fram og trykker på den røde knappen på kortautomaten. 

“Kan jeg få kortet ditt?” Han holder fram hånden og jeg rekker ham det. Han gnir kortet mot en firkantet matte han har bak kassen før han rekker det til meg. 

“Prøv nå.” Han smiler. Han har et søtt lite mellomrom mellom fortennene, men det er ikke bare det som fanger oppmerksomheten. Det er kjeven og leppene hans også. Han er noe av det beste øynene mine har hvilt på på flere år tror jeg. Hvor i all verden har han vært? Dukket opp fra mars eller noe?

Jeg klarer å fomle kortet inn i terminalen mens jeg tenker. Bokstavene med _lesefeil_ lyser på nytt opp i displayet. 

Mannen ringer på hjelp og henvender seg til kunden bak meg. 

“Beklager, men det er trøbbel med kortautomaten her, dere må dessverre gå til neste kasse. Jeg har ringt etter noen som kan ta den.” 

“Men jeg har kontanter,” protesterer damen bak meg. 

“Denne kassen tar bare kort, beklager.” Mannen nikker mot neste kasse og damen sukker. 

“Jeg kan hjelpe deg over med varene.” Jeg snur meg mot henne og begynner å løfte varene hennes over til den andre kassen. 

“Tusen takk.” Hun griper litt småforvirret noen varer og putter dem tilbake i kurven sin, mens jeg tar de siste og bærer dem over til den andre kassen. 

Jeg snur meg igjen, og ser mannen i kassen taste noe på terminalen. 

“Jeg beklager virkelig altså.” Han gløtter opp på meg. “Det pleier å ta et par forsøk, og så går det igjennom, men ikke i dag.”

“Jeg har det ikke travelt, det går bra. Slapp av.” Det dirrer i lommen, og jeg skjønner ikke helt hvorfor jeg sa det. Jeg er allerede for sent ute til gutta, likevel er jeg merkelig rolig. Fingrene til mannen trykker på knapper og sjekker ledninger. Jeg tar meg i å stirre. Fingrene er lange, ser sterke ut, i den grad fingre er sterke. Jeg ser musklene i håndleddet og underarmen hans røre på seg når han holder på, og blikket mitt glir videre opp til armen hans, til overarmen. Skjorten han har på er brettet opp til over albuen, den sitter stramt rundt armen og skuldrene hans. Den sitter stramt over brystkassen hans også. Det er ikke ubehagelig å se på. Slett ikke. 

Jeg svelger. 

Aldri før har et annet menneske påvirket meg så umiddelbart som det denne mannen gjør. Hva er det med ham? 

“Du har ikke et annet kort med deg?”

Jeg rister på hodet. “Nei, jeg tok bare med dette i dag.”

Han nikker, fisker ut et kort fra lommen sin, stapper det inn og taster kode før jeg får sukk for meg. 

“Funket det?” Jeg stirrer først på kortautomaten så på ham. 

Han nikker. 

“Det er bare sånn det er noen ganger, prøv et annet kort, også funker det. Ikke spør meg hvorfor, for jeg aner ikke. Det gjør ikke de som driver med det heller forresten, men jeg håper de kommer med ny automat om noen dager.” 

“Lurt.” Jeg nikker. “Men nå har jo du betalt varene mine.” 

“Ja?” Han ser på meg, smiler. 

“Men.. men…” 

“Vipps?” 

Jeg kunne lappa til meg selv, men gjør det ikke. Selvfølgelig. Vipps. 

“Hva er nummeret ditt?” Jeg drar fram telefonen og gjør klar Vippsen. 

“99002106” Han sier tallene sakte, og jeg taster inn. 

“Isak Valtersen?” Jeg ser på ham. Han nikker. 

Jeg taster inn beløpet han betalte for meg, pluss litt til, som takk for hjelpen. Og trykker send. 

Så griper jeg bæreposene mine og går ut døren. 

Spillkvelden med gutta virker litt langt borte nå, det er ikke det jeg tenker mest på. Jeg tenker mest på at jeg med den Vippsbetalingen har telefonnummeret til Oslos, kanskje Norges, kjekkeste mann. 

Det er noe å ta med seg en helt ordinær onsdagskveld. 

* 

Litt over ni plinger det i telefonen min. Mikael og Yousef er midt i en tøff MarioKart-duell, mens jeg og Elias har singelpause i sofaen. Elias har akkurat vaklet mellom å fortelle hvor deilig det er å være singel, kunne hooke med hvem han vil, og hvor mye han savner Christina. Typisk nydumpet. 

Jeg åpner telefonen min, Det er en melding fra et nummer jeg ikke kjenner. Fristelsen er stor til å bare slette den, kategorisere den usett som spam, men så er det et eller annet som får meg til å åpne den likevel. 

_“Hei Even. Isak her, han i kassa på Kiwi. Du betalte meg alt for mye, men Vippsen min funker ikke, så jeg får ikke betalt deg tilbake. ”_

Jeg leser meldingen flere ganger, Elias dulter meg til slutt i siden. 

“Er det en avhandling du leser eller?”

Jeg snur hodet brått mot ham. 

“Nei.” 

“Hva er det da?”

“Ehm, det er… Det er en fyr i kassa på Kiwi. Da jeg var der og handlet før jeg kom hit, virket ikke kortet mitt. Han fyren i kassa, eller Isak da som han heter, betalte med sitt kort, og så Vippset jeg ham. Men jeg har visst fått Vippset for mye.” Jeg trenger ikke å si at jeg Vippset for mye med vilje. Jeg ser på Elias. “Det var bare en melding om det.”

Ansiktet til Elias sprekker opp i et flir. 

“Og det brukte du sånn fem minutter på å lese?”

“Ja? Eller nei, han lurte på hvordan han kunne betalte tilbake, jeg bare tenkte på det.”

“Hvis du Vippset han, kan vel han Vippse deg?”

“Vippsen hans funker visst ikke.”

“Ikke?”

“Jeg vetta faen jeg, Elias? Han skriver det.”

“Ta en øl med ham da, han spanderer. Ferdig oppgjort.”

“Ja? Kan jeg skrive det da?”

“Hvorfor kan du ikke det?”

“Nei, jeg vet ikke. Tenk om han tolker det annerledes liksom.”

Elias setter seg bakover i sofaen, legger hendene bak hodet og ser på meg. 

“Hvorfor skulle han det?” 

Blikket til Elias gjør at jeg vrir meg litt. 

“Jeg vet ikke jeg Elias. Jeg bare tenker på det, om han gjør det.”

“Fordi du gjør det?”

Jeg gidder ikke svare. Løfter telefonen og taster inn et svar. 

**_“Hei Isak. Kanskje vi kan ta en øl? Even."_**

Jeg trykker send og kjenner noe nedi magen. Det kribler ikke, det er mer som noe åler seg rundt der nede. Jeg biter meg i leppen og reiser meg brått. Går på do. 

Faen at jeg gjorde det. Det dunker i øret, og hvorfor gjør det det? Jeg er jo sånn. Spontan, kan be med meg noen ut så lett som bare det uten mere greier. Så hvorfor i all verden sitter jeg her og er nervøs for at jeg har bedt en fyr i kassa på Kiwi ta en øl med meg? Har det rabla ordentlig for meg nå. Ikke bare har jeg bipolar, men jeg har faktisk blitt gal? 

Jeg skrur på kaldt vann, skyller ansiktet, ser på meg selv i speilet og sier halvhøyt til meg selv. _“Skjerp deg Even!”_

  
  


Det plinger i telefonen i det jeg setter meg ved siden av Elias igjen. Han ser på meg når jeg tar opp telefonen og åpner meldingen. 

_“Øl? Ja. Jeg er ledig i kveld jeg ass. Hvis du kan da.”_

“Hva skriver han?” Elias bøyer seg fram for å se på telefonen min. “Hey, kult da Even. Du må jo gå.”

Jeg rister på hodet. 

“Vi har jo spillkveld i kveld, kan jo ikke stikke da.”

“Kan du vel. Om han er keen på å ta en øl med deg i kveld, og du er keen på ham, så må du gå.”

“Jeg er ikke…”

“Hey gutta! Even har blitt bedt på date i kveld, men han vil ikke dra på grunn av oss.” Elias avbryter meg. 

Lyden fra TVen forteller meg at spillet blir satt på pause, og både Yousef og Mikael snur seg. 

“Date?” Mikael slenger kontrollen sin i sofaen. “Faen, Even. Du må jo gå.”

“Så klart du må gå.” Yousef slår ut med armene. “Hvor lenge er det siden du var på date? Vi har slutta å telle, begynner å se på deg som evig singel. Pikken din har sikkert krympa flere centimeter siden sist du fikk noe.”

“Dust.” Jeg kikker likevel ned. Det ER lenge siden sist. Alt for lenge siden. 

“Hvem inviterer på date?” Mikael kommer bort, setter seg på salongbordet foran meg. Forhøret er i gang, og jeg kommer ikke til å slippe unna, så det er bare å fortelle.

Mikael nikker og smiler når jeg har fortalt hva som skjedde på Kiwi.

“Han betalte varene dine, og sa du skulle Vippse ham? Han gav deg telefonnummeret? Det er jo klassisk, Even.” Mikael himler lett med øynene. 

“Er det?” 

“Så godt som klassisk. Du må gå. Det er ikke snakk om noe annet!”

Jeg ser på dem alle tre, og alle nikker, så jeg taster svar til Isak. 

**_“Jeg kan i kveld. Hvor og når?”_ **

_“Hva med Dattera til Hagen? 2200?”_

Jeg ser på klokka, det er en halvtime til. Jeg ser opp oppdager at jeg har tre par øyne på meg. 

“Hva skriver han?” Mikael prøver å se på telefonen. 

“Kom igjen da, Even.” Yousef sparker lett i leggen min mens Elias lener seg over meg og leser meldingen.

“Dattera til Hagen klokka ti, kom igjen Even. Opp-opp-opp!”

“Dattera til Hagen?” Yousef snur seg mot Mikael og får en high five. “Even skal på date.”

Jeg reiser meg, snurrer rundt meg selv en gang før jeg ser på Yousef. 

“Det er ikke en date. Det er…”

“En date.” Mikael fullfører. “Ingen spør om å betalte tilbake penger Even. Og iallfall ikke samme kveld. Og ikke ute sånn. Det er en date.”

“En date.” Elias nikker også. 

Jeg går ut i gangen, trykker føttene ned i skoene og ser inn i stuen igjen. “Det er ikke en date. Vi snakkes.” 

Jeg røsker tak i jakken og går ut døren. 

Jeg svetter i hendene, pulsen er oppe på treningsnivå og magen er i ulage. 

Men det er ikke en date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En NorgesJodel på Instagram er noen ganger alt som skal til for å sette fantasien i gang. Så da ble det dette da. 
> 
> Historien er ikke ferdig, og hvor den tar veien vet jeg ikke helt akkurat nå. Men at det blir kliss og kos, det kan jeg garantere. Og kanskje det blir litt vanskeilg også? Mulighetene er der. Jeg er skikkelig dårlig på tagging, men skal prøve å slenge på noen etterhvert om historien går framover.
> 
> Håper dere er med. Kudos og kommentarer setter jeg som vanlig utrolig stor pris på.


	2. Lykke til, Isak!

Jeg ser etter ham når han går fra kassen og ut døren. Jeg tørker hendene mine på buksebaken. To ganger. Hva er det egentlig jeg driver med?. Jeg vet jo bedre, det er sånn det er. Noen kort går ikke gjennom. Men jeg skal ikke dra kortet mitt og betale for kunden, og i alle fall ikke stenge kassen. 

Jeg setter meg ned på stolen. Beina skjelver og fingrene klarer ikke å gjøre det de skal, nemlig å åpne kassen igjen og ta imot nye kunder. Køene er kjempelange, så jeg må jo bare. Jeg må bare...

Vente litt. 

Jeg trekker pusten dypt, strekker meg etter colaflasken jeg har stående, tar en stor slurk og svelger. Den lunkne, halvdaue colaen glir ned og legger seg som en svart, seig masse i magen. Såpass seig at småkrypene kan leke racerbiler oppå den. 

For faen, han er jo så kjekk. 

Han har handlet her før, jeg har lagt merke til ham og jeg innbiller meg at jeg har sett ham i byen også. Et eller annet sted. Men jeg tror ikke han har lagt merke til meg. Eller har han det? Han stirret jo litt på meg, men det er kanskje ikke så rart. 

_“Kåt terminal det der.”_

Hva var det for noe? 

Ryggen er våt av svette og jeg blir uggen i kroppen bare av tanken, men det skjedde bare. Når han presset kortet inn i automaten for tredje gang, datt ordene ut av seg selv. 

Han tok det heldigvis pent, så det ut som.

Jeg tar en slurk til av colaen, ser på køene og reiser meg opp. Rensker stemmen og sier halvhøyt mens jeg taster koden min.

“Ledig kasse.”

*

Jeg lukker opp skapet mitt, drar av meg den grønne uniformsskjorta og henger den inn. Tar tak i t-skjorta mi og drar den over hodet før jeg tar telefonen fra hyllen og ser på den. 

Vipps-logoen lyser mot meg, og jeg trykker på den. 

Oi.

Han har betalt alt for mye. 800 kroner står det, og det han kjøpte kostet rundt 500 eller noe. Jeg legger telefonen tilbake på hyllen og knepper opp buksen, skyver den litt ned, slipper den, tar ned telefonen og åpner appen igjen. 

_Even Bech Næsheim_. 

Det er det han heter. 

Jeg ser på navnet og nummeret. Sier det inni meg flere ganger. 97000212. Kult nummer, tenker jeg, åpner kontakter og lagrer det. 212 på slutten minner meg om Donald Duck sitt bilnummer. Nei det er 313, er det ikke?

“Isak? Kle på deg da.” 

Telefonen glipper ut av hånden min, men jeg fanger den i luften og snur meg. 

Magnus. 

“Du står med buksa rundt anklene, du vet det? Hvis Helene kommer inn og ser deg sånn får vi vanndammer på gulvet.”

“Dust.” Jeg legger telefonen tilbake i hyllen, tråkker ut av buksa, griper jeansen fra skapet og drar den på meg. 

“Hun er keen på deg.” Magnus gliser når han åpner sitt skap. "Hun har ikke fått med seg at du ikke er interessert."

“Fortell meg noe jeg ikke vet.” Jeg himler hardt med øynene mens jeg knepper igjen jeansen. “Magnus? Kan jeg spørre om noe?”

“Kjør på.” Magnus drar av seg den grønne skjorten. 

“Om du hadde blitt Vippsa av noen, og den som betalte, betalte for mye. Hva hadde du gjort?”

“Hæ?” Han har t-skjorte i hånden nå og ser på meg. “Betalte for mye, hvordan da?”

“Jo, altså, ” Jeg nøler litt, “det var en fyr her tidligere. Kortet hans ble avvist, eller ikke avvist, men det kom opp lesefeil på kortautomaten. Ja, i kasse tre, du vet den ubrukelige terminalen der. Men i allefall. Jeg betalte for ham, og han Vippsa meg tilbake. Alt for mye.”

Magnus skakker på hodet, ser skrått på meg og slipper ut et oppgitt pust. 

“Serr, Isak.”

Jeg vet ikke hva han reagerer på, det at jeg betalte for en kunde eller at kunden Vippsa meg for mye.

“Men hva skulle jeg gjøre da? Han sto der med masse varer, han var skikkelig fortvilet og ja…” Jeg avbryter meg selv.

Munnvikene til Magnus drar seg oppover, det lyser i øynene hans. 

“Og han var kjekk?”

Jeg henger buksen inn i skapet.

“Sender jeg melding og sier han har betalt for mye?”

“Kan du ikke bare Vippse tilbake da?” 

Jeg rister på hodet. 

“Den funker ikke, jeg kan bare motta penger.”

Magnus ler. 

“Men behold pengene? Hans feil.”

“Jeg kan jo ikke det. Det… jeg…”

“Hvorfor ikke? Det er jo han som har driti seg ut.”

“Nei, jeg kan ikke det, jeg...” Jeg rister på hodet, putter føttene i joggeskoene og bøyer meg ned for å knyte lissene. “Jeg må betalte ham tilbake.”

“Er han kjekk?” 

Jeg blir nede på gulvet. Sjekker linoleumet under skosålene, sjekker at skolissene ligger jevnt og riktig, børster bort støv nederst på buksebeinet. 

“Han er kjekk.” Magnus dulter borti beinet mitt med sitt og jeg reiser meg uten å si noe. “Send ham melding. Si du fikk for mye, og spør hvordan dere gjør det.” 

“Jeg kan jo ikke spørre om det.”

Jeg smeller igjen døren på skapet mitt, låser det og tar telefonen ut av lommen. Taster en melding og trykker send. 

“Hva skrev du?” Magnus har fått på seg klærne og står med jakken i hånden. 

“At han har betalt for mye og at Vippsen min ikke funker.” 

“Og?” 

“Ikke noe mer.” 

“Feiging.” Magnus drar jakken på seg og jeg går. 

*

Utenfor butikken hører jeg raske skritt bak meg. 

“Isak. Vent da.” 

Magnus kommer opp på siden av meg og jeg stopper. 

“Er du sur eller?” 

“Nei.” Jeg har telefonen i hånden, stirrer på den. “Jeg bare…”

“Hva?”

“Jeg har sett ham før, ikke sant?”

“Og han er kjekk? Du crusher på ham?”

“Ja og nei.” Blikket mitt er limt til skjermen. “Ikke crusher, men han er kjekk.”

Skjermen lyser opp. Jeg leser meldingen med Magnus hengende over skulderen min. 

“Ja. Isak, du må svare ja.”

Det brenner under fotsålene mine og fingrene mine skjelver når jeg skriver. Det første blir bare kluss. _Gfaio diaof fiso i_ er en dårlig melding å sende. Jeg sletter.

“Jeg kan gjøre det.” Magnus napper telefonen ut av hendene mine og taster kjapt en melding før jeg rekker å gjøre noe som helst. 

“Hva skrev du?” Stemmen min er godt over normalt toneleie.

Han gir meg telefonen tilbake. 

“Bare at du er interessert i en øl i kveld.”

“Magnus?” Jeg hviner som en femåring i huska på toppfart. 

“Men du er jo det.” 

“Ja, men…” 

Skjermen lyser opp igjen og jeg ser på Magnus, hjertet mitt dundrer avgårde og føttene har tatt fyr.

“Han kan. Han spør hvor og når.” 

Magnus ser på klokka. 

“Dattera til Hagen, klokka 2200. Da rekker du å roe litt ned før du treffer ham.” 

Jeg ser på klokka, det er en halvtime til. Fuck it, jeg skriver. _Hva med Dattera til Hagen? 2200?_ Også venter jeg. Ser vekselvis på telefonen, på Magnus, på biler som passerer og mennesker som går forbi. Det kunne like gjerne vært marsboere, Stephen Hawking eller NAS. Jeg hadde ikke brydd meg.

“Han svarer ikke.” Jeg ser på Magnus etter at det har gått noen minutter. 

Magnus tygger fraværende på en bolle. Hvor kom den i fra? tenker jeg når han trekker på skuldrene og svarer mens han tygger.

“Da får du gå dit, og se om han kommer. Hvis ikke drar du hjem." Den siste bollebiten havner i munnen hans. "Det kan jo være verdt det.”

Jeg stirrer fortsatt på skjermen, ser på Magnus, på skjermen igjen og stapper telefonen i lommen. 

“Jeg gjør det. Jeg går.”

“Lykke til da, Isak!”

“Takk.” Jeg slenger hånden i været når jeg går bortover gaten. 

Mot Dattera til Hagen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Herlighet, for en mottagelse! Tusen takk alle sammen, det varmer utrolig mye og jeg blir så innmari glad av å lese det dere skriver. ❤
> 
> I utgangspunktet tenkte jeg kun Even-pov. Men så kom ideen om å la Isak få en stemme også, så da ble det det. Håper det faller i smak! 
> 
> Sleng inn en kommentar om du har lyst. ❤


	3. Fire øl og mot

Utenfor den buede inngangen til bakgården nøler jeg litt før jeg går inn. Det er ikke fullt, kanskje ikke så rart en onsdagskveld i slutten av august. Eller kanskje det er rart? Akkurat nå vet jeg ikke hva som er rart eller ikke. Jeg som skulle ha en rolig spillkveld med gutta står her med høy puls og fingre som fikler med den nederste knappen i jakken. Og kanskje angrer jeg til og med på at jeg er her? 

Men jeg snur ikke. Kan ikke det nå. 

Bordene med folk rundt er fylt med ølglass og mat, noen bord er mer glissent besatt og det står noen få ved baren. Et av tønnebordene nærmest meg er ledig, og jeg setter meg på en barkrakk. Tar tak i en annen og drar den inntil, slik at Isak skal få sitteplass når han kommer. Jeg trommer på bordet mens jeg lar blikket sveipe langsomt rundt.

“Hei.” 

Jeg snur meg rundt, og der står han med en øl i hver hånd. 

“Hei.” 

Han ser like nervøs ut som jeg er.

“Jeg kjøpte en til deg jeg, håper det går fint..”

“Jada.” 

Han plasserer ølen foran meg og setter seg på krakken, tar en slurk og ser seg rundt i bakgården. 

Jeg griper glasset og drikker. Flere små slurker rett etter hverandre. Hodet mitt er nesten tomt, jeg må si noe, for stillheten kan bli fryktelig klein. 

Isak tenker nok fortere enn meg.

“Jeg var litt usikker på om du kom.” Han tar enda en slurk mens jeg svelger kjapt ølen jeg har i munnen. 

“Hæ?”

“Ja, du svarte ikke på den siste meldingen min.” 

Jeg skal til å ta fram telefonen, komme med en dårlig unnskyldning, men lar den ligge.

“Å faen. Sorry.” Jeg må tvinge meg selv til å ikke nevne gutta.

“Det går fint. Jeg satset på at du kom, ettersom du spurte hvor og når.” Han løfter glasset mot meg og sier _skål_ før han tar en ny slurk. 

Jeg løfter mitt glass og sier _skål_ tilbake. 

Så er det som alle ordene i hodet mitt løser seg opp og blir borte. Jeg tenker og tenker for å finne på noe å si, men det er bare blankt. 

“Fet samtale.” Jeg mumler og drikker enda en slurk øl. Kanskje den kan gi meg tankene tilbake, samtidig kan det motsatte skje også.

Han ler kort. 

“Ja, vi får dra på litt. Hva driver du med?” 

Jeg møter blikket hans. De grønne øynene hans er mørkere her i det dempede lyset enn de var på Kiwi for noen timer siden. Men fortsatt veldig fine. 

“Drikker øl?” 

Han ler, og jeg bøyer hodet og smiler for meg selv. Skuldrene senker seg litt, og jeg kan snart slappe av.

“Det ser jeg, men jeg mente sånn ellers da. Når ikke er på butikken og krangler med kortautomaten, eller drikker øl.” 

Jeg retter meg opp og holder taket rundt glasset mitt. 

“Jeg er fysioterapeut.”

Ansiktet til Isak sprekker opp i et smil. Han er så kjekk at jeg nesten ikke klarer å rive blikket fra ham, men jeg kan jo ikke sitte å stirre heller 

“Fysioterapeut? Wow. Jeg hadde ikke hatt noe mot en skikkelig runde på benken.”

“Hæ?” 

Han rødmer. 

“Ja altså. Massasje mener jeg. Jeg sliter med skuldre og nakke.”

Jeg tar meg sammen og fortsetter samtalen uten å dvele lenge med den tanken som sniker seg inn. Isak på en benk foran meg.

“Å, sånn. Hva driver du med da? Jeg mener, du jobber jo på Kiwi, men du ser ikke ut som en med karriere som butikkmedarbeider? Ikke det at det er noe galt i å jobbe på Kiwi altså, men… fuck, sorry.”

Han ler igjen, og rister på hodet. 

“Slapp av, Even. Jeg skjønner hva du mener. Jobben på Kiwi er ved siden av studiene. Jeg satser på å bli noe stort.”

“Å?”

“Ja, flyplass eller noe?” Isak tar en slurk til. 

Jeg vet ikke hvorfor jeg syns det er så morsomt, men jeg ler. Det er som om smil og latter ligger ytterst i huden, øverst i magen og lengst fram på leppene. 

“Hvor studerer man for å bli flyplass? OsloMet?”

Han nikker mens latteren triller ut av ham, og jeg liker den så godt. Den lyden som kommer ut av ham, det er som om den fyller meg med energi og mot.

“Får vel ta noe litt mindre først vel, satser på å bli en drivende god biologilærer i videregående først.”

“Så det er første steget til flyplass? Lærer på videregående?”

“Ja? Visste du ikke det?” Blikket hans treffer mitt og jeg må se en annen vei. Jeg holder meg fast i tønna, tvinner beina rundt beina på barkrakken og prøver å ikke le av alt han sier. 

“Nei, det ante jeg faktisk ikke. Godt at jeg traff deg så du kunne fortelle meg det.” Jeg løfter ølen mot ham. “Skål da, for store planer.”

“Skål!”

Jeg tømmer glasset mitt, nikker mot baren og ser på Isak. 

“En til?”

Han nikker og jeg reiser meg, går bort til baren, bestiller og får to øl. Når jeg skal betale, piper det i kortautomaten og ordet _lesefeil_ lyser mot meg. 

“Men faen da.” Jeg ser raskt på bartenderen før jeg drar kortet ut og stapper det inn igjen. 

_Lesefeil._

Jeg drar kortet ut og trekker på skuldrene. Bartenderen har rynke i pannen og griper kortautomaten, snur seg mot en av de andre og sier noe. De rister på hodet. Kortautomaten blir satt tilbake foran meg. 

“Prøv igjen.”

Jeg setter kortet inn, og det samme skjer. Faens kort altså, jeg røsker det ut. 

“Enda en kåt kortterminal?” 

Jeg snur meg og Isak står ved siden av meg og gliser. Han vifter med kortet sitt, putter det inn i terminalen, taster kode og _godkjent_ lyser hånlig mot meg. 

“Jeg må kanskje bestille meg nytt kort. Sorry ass.”

“Ikke stress.” Isak tar ølen sin og smiler. “Du har Vipps som funker, jeg har kort som funker. Perfekt match.”

Jeg griper ølglasset mitt, mer for å ha noe å holde meg fast i enn for å drikke, for smilet i ansiktet til Isak gjør at det prikker i hele meg. 

_Perfekt match_. 

  
  


Litt over tolv reiser vi oss og går ut av bakgården. Fire øl kjennes i kroppen, men det er en annen beruselse enn alkoholen som dominerer. Jeg har aldri opplevd dette før, denne umiddelbare tiltrekningen til et annet menneske. Det intense ønsket om å bare være nær ham hele tiden. Men han skal på skole i morgen, jeg skal på jobb, så vi er nødt til å gå. 

“Jeg skal ta T-banen.” Isak stopper og ser på meg. “Den går snart.”

Han peker over gaten. 

“Ja, jeg bor like borti her, så…” Jeg peker bortover gaten vi står i.

“Men dette var veldig hyggelig.” Isak ser ned i bakken, sparker i en stein. “Kanskje..”

“Ja!” Jeg er frempå nå. Har jeg drukket meg til mot, eller er det han? “Vi må ta en øl en gang igjen. Jeg…”

“Ja?” Isak kikker opp på meg. “Du har lyst til det?”

Jeg nikker, sikkert alt for mange ganger og alt for fort, men jeg vil det. 

“Fett. Vi meldes da. Jeg må nesten stikke.” Han kaster et hastig blikk på klokken og ser seg over skulderen. 

“Ja, vi meldes.” Jeg nikker i det han snur seg rundt. 

“Hadet, Even.” 

Jeg løfter hånden i det han løper over veien. 

“Ha det Isak!” Jeg roper halvhøyt etter ham, og han snur seg. Smiler før han løper videre og blir borte rundt hjørnet. 

Beina mine verker etter å løpe etter ham, men jeg styrer dem bortover gaten og i retning hjem. Det er som om føttene mine tråkker i bomull, jeg er helt sikker på at jeg kunne gått til Nordpolen om det var nødvendig akkurat nå. 

Det dirrer i lommen min og jeg trekker opp telefonen. Håper selvfølgelig at det er Isak, men det er det ikke.

Det er Mikael. 

_“Hvordan går det med daten.”_

Jeg sukker og rister på hodet. Mikael. 

**_“Det gikk fint. Men vet ikke om vi kan kalle det date.”_ **

_“Nei? Og når skal dere treffes igjen?”_

**_“Hvem sier vi skal treffes igjen?”_ **

_“Ingen. Men så nervøs som du var før du gikk, så må det jo være noe.”_

**_“Vi skal meldes.”_ **

Det er ingen vits i å lyve for Mikael. Han kommer til å se det på meg når vi møtes uansett.

_“Så da blir det ny date da. Hva driver han med, er han kjekk?”_

**_“Han studerer og jobber på Kiwi.”_ **

_“Og…”_

Jeg puster ut, smiler mens jeg taster meldingen. 

**_“Han er veldig kjekk. Fornøyd?”_ **

_“Det var alt jeg ville vite. På tide det nå, Even. Lykke til!”_

Ja, tusen takk Mikael, tenker jeg og stapper telefonen i lommen før jeg går videre bortover gaten. Jeg ser inngangen til bakgården min lengre bort og gleder meg til å komme inn og krype under dynen. Ikke fordi jeg kommer til å få sove, men fordi da kan jeg lukke øynene og se Isak for meg. Kanskje drømme litt også. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Date eller ikke date, det er kanskje ikke det viktigste, men god stemning og uttalte løfter om meldinger. Så får vi se da om det blir noe av de meldingene. 
> 
> Tusen tusen takk for hyggelige kommentarer på forrige kapittel. Som alltid en glede å lese!


	4. Innkommende melding

Jeg har mest lyst til å snu og løpe tilbake, men løper videre for å rekke banen. Det kravler i magen min, beina skifter nesten retning av seg selv, men jeg tvinger meg til å fortsette nedover trappene. Jeg har forelesning i morgen tidlig, jeg må hjem.

Når jeg dumper ned i setet på banen, trekker jeg pusten og drar fram telefonen. Taster og scroller. Even Bech Næsheim finnes ikke på Facebook. På insta har han en ganske kjedelig profil. Det er stort sett jobbrelatert. Skjeletter og muskler. Noen seminarer eller foredrag, en kaffekopp i ny og ne, blomster, trær. Et bilde langt nede i feeden viser et smilefjes med et kolon bak. Det neste et par gule solbriller, ligner mest på slalombriller men likevel ikke. Ingen hashtags, ingen kommentarer, bare bilder med en del likes. 

Jeg rynker pannen og scroller videre. Jeg skjønner ikke greia med bilder uten tekst. I allefall ikke nå, når hjernen min ikke er i stand til å tenke på annet enn smilet hans fra i sted, den mørke, myke stemmen og latteren som fikk det til å vibrere så deilig i magen. Jeg tror aldri jeg kommer til å glemme den, eller klare å la være å smile når jeg hører den. 

*

Den intense, skjærende lyden fra mobilen drar meg ut av søvnen. Når jeg lukker opp øynene lurer jeg på om alt var en drøm, men kjenner, når jeg rører på hodet, at de ølene jeg drakk ikke var det. Det trange båndet rundt hodet sier meg at jeg burde tatt et glass vann eller tre da jeg kom hjem i går. Selv om det ble bare fire øl, var det kanskje tre for mye akkurat i disse dager. Oppstarten på skolen har vært intens, og med jobben ved siden av så har det blitt litt i overkant. Men jeg må ha den jobben, ellers må jeg flytte hjem igjen. Og det…Det er helt uaktuelt. 

Jeg legger to fingre i hver tinning, masserer lett, før jeg drar en hånd over skuldre og nakke, knar litt, men det hjelper lite. I kjøkkenskapet finner jeg to paracet som jeg skyller ned med vann etterfulgt av en kaffe. Det hjelper mer.

*

Jeg gnir hånden over den venstre skulderen når Sana setter seg ved siden av meg i forelesningssalen. Jeg gløtter bort på henne. 

“God morgen.”

“Hei.” Hun drar opp PCen. “Sliten?”

Jeg rister på hodet. 

“Bare så innmari vondt i skuldrene og nakken.” Det er sant. Jeg er ikke sliten, og hodepinen har gitt seg.

“Du må komme deg til behandling, Isak. Du har gått alt for lenge med de skuldrene der. Snu deg, skal jeg prøve å løse opp litt.”

Jeg setter meg med ryggen til henne, og Sana tar tak. Jeg krymper i stolen. Det stråler ut i armene og helt ned i beina av taket hun har rundt skuldrene mine. Det gjør så inni helvete vondt. 

“Auuu.” Jeg har på fullt volum på stemmen og klapper hånden foran munnen. “Sorry.”

“Det ville vært mer riktig å betegne skuldrene dine som betong enn som muskler og bein.” Sana tar tak, tommelene hennes borrer seg inn like over skulderbladene mine og jeg biter tennene sammen. 

“Jeg vet.” Jeg snakker mellom tennene. “Jeg…..au… har bare ikke tid.”

“Tid.” Sana fnyser. “Ta deg tid, Isak!”

Foreleseren kommer inn i rommet. Jeg nikker til Sana og hvisker “takk”. Bare den korte massasjen hjalp litt, tror jeg. Jeg rører forsiktig på armene. Løfter skuldrene opp og ned, fram og tilbake. 

Hun nikker, drar frem telefonen sin og taster i vei før hun legger den bort, åpner PCen og ser mot dagens powerpointpresentasjon på lerretet foran oss. 

Midt i forelesningen vibrerer det i telefonen min. Jeg lar den ligge, men nysgjerrigheten er så stor at jeg virkelig må jobbe med å få med meg det damen der fremme sier.

Tenk om det er Even som har sendt melding. 

Sana forsvinner raskt ut av rommet etter forelesningen. Jeg blir sittende, tar fram telefonen for å lese meldingen.

Det er ikke en melding fra Even. Det er en påminnelse om timeavtale på Markveien fysikalske. Jeg rynker pannen. Jeg har ingen avtale der. Har aldri vært der en gang. 

Jeg grubler på det når jeg går til kantinen og tar en kaffe, skal til å ringe Markveien fysikalske, men så går lyset på. 

Sana selvfølgelig. Hun slutter aldri å overraske, det er helt sikkert. 

Jeg sender henne en melding. 

**_“Fysioterapi?”_ **

_“Du trenger den timen mer enn jeg gjør. Jeg kan ikke i morgen uansett, så da kan du få den. Jeg skal på jobbintervju.”_

**_“Takk! Du er god.”_ **

Det virker nesten som hun sitter med telefonen i hånden når jeg sender meldingen, for det kommer raskt svar. 

_“Bare hyggelig. Du er ikke så verst selv._

Det dukker opp en melding til. 

_“For du tar notater for meg på første forelesning i morgen. Det er betalingen.”_

Jeg ler for meg selv når jeg tømmer kaffekoppen og sender den i en perfekt bue ned i søppelsekken. Jeg heiser sekken opp på skulderen og går ut av døren. Håper hun får den jobben på Ahus. Andregangs intervju er ikke dårlig for en student. Men Sana er jo rå da. På det meste. 

**_“Selvfølgelig gjør jeg det. Lykke til forresten!”_ **

_“Takk! Håper det hjelper på skuldrene dine. Vi snakkes mandag.”_

Det er nesten så skuldrene er bedre bare av tanken på timen i morgen. Jeg krysser fingrene for at det hjelper, for sånn som det er nå kan jeg ikke ha det stort lenger. Jeg vet det. Burde gjort det for lenge siden, men sånn har det ikke blitt. Jeg sukker og ruller skuldrene fram og tilbake. Ser ikke fram til fire timer i kassa på Kiwi nå, men det er de pengene da. 

*

Jeg ligger på sofaen med PCen på fanget når meldingen fra Magnus tikker inn litt over ni. Jeg har vært hjemme en drøy halvtime.

_“Yo! Keen på en øl og FIFA her?”_

**_“Sorry. Har vært på jobb og må lese. Skal tidlig på forelesning i morgen og må ta notater for Sana. Kan ikke fucke opp det ass!”_ **

_“Kjipern. Men hvorfor notater for Sana?”_

**_“Hun har skaffa meg time hos fysioterapeut.”_ **

_“På tide.”_

_“Hvordan gikk det på date i går?”_

**_“Det var ingen date, men det var hyggelig.”_ **

_“Hyggelig? Skal dere ses igjen?”_

**_“Vet ikke, vi skulle meldes.”_ **

_“Og hvor mange meldinger har du sendt?”_

**_“Ingen?”_ **

_“Men faen da, Isak. Skjerp deg. Vær litt på. Send ham en melding!”_

**_“Er ikke det litt for desp da?”_ **

_“Jeg er desp, Isak. Jeg hadde sendt melding i natt. Du er treig.”_

Jeg ler av Magnus, som så mange ganger før. Det er noe befriende enkelt med måten hans å takle verden på. Jeg skulle ønske jeg var litt som ham. Ikke tenke over alt så innmari før jeg gjør noe. Om jeg bare kunne gjøre ting like fort og lett som jeg plumper ut med å si ting liksom. 

**_“Jeg skal melde ham.”_ **

_“Hold meg oppdatert da. Kjør på, Isak. Du har ikke noe å tape vettu.”_

Men hva skal jeg skrive? Jeg aner ikke, føler meg skikkelig dårlig på dette. Hodet mitt er bare blankt. Jeg kan spørre Magnus. 

Nei, jeg kan ikke spørre Magnus. 

Jeg prøver å gjenskape samtalen fra i går, like før jeg løp til banen. Vi ble enige om å meldes, han virket helt ærlig på det, og jeg er ganske sikker på at det var noe der. 

Tror jeg i allefall.

Eller var han bare interessert i å få tilbake det han hadde betalt for mye? 

Telefonen er tung og skummel, men jeg finner fram meldingene fra i går og skriver. 

**_“Takk for i går. Har du noen planer i helgen?”_ **

Jeg trykker send og det går øyeblikkelig kaldt nedover ryggen på meg. 

Tenk om jeg har mistolket alt? Tenk om han har kjæreste eller samboer, og bare syns det var hyggelig med en øl. Tenk om han… 

Men da hadde han vel ikke vært så på når vi gikk hver til vårt. Eller var han egentlig så på? Var det de fire ølene som gjorde at jeg tenker at han var på. Kanskje han sa det med meldingene for å komme seg avgårde, bort fra meg? 

Jeg slenger meg bakover i sofaen, klarer ikke å stoppe tanketoget i hodet. Klarer i alle fall ikke å lese noe mer på det som har blitt til bokstavsuppe på skjermen foran meg. Jeg klapper sammen PCen og reiser meg. Går litt rundt i leiligheten. Fort gjort å gjøre unna en runde på 40 kvadrat, men det hjelper litt. Spiller av det som skjedde i går kveld inne i hodet mitt enda en gang. Alt fra lesefeilen på jobb til jeg løp for å rekke banen. 

Og jeg blir litt mer sikker. 

Det var noe der. 

Var det ikke? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En dagen derpå med Sana og Magnus. Ikke noe er som et vennlig dytt i ryggen for å få ting til å skje? 
> 
> Tusen tusen takk for alle fine og gode kommentarer på forrige kapittel. Det er utrolig gøy å få så mye respons! Dere er så gode! ❤❤


	5. En vanlig dag på jobben

Jeg fikk selvfølgelig ikke sove i går kveld da jeg kom hjem. Det var helt umulig. Tankene kvernet i hodet, bildene av Isak gled fram for meg som jeg så på en skjerm og jeg vred meg rundt i sengen som en overtrøtt femåring. 

Takk og lov for fulle lister på jobb i dag. Kneskader, skulderskader, ankler, hofter, rygger, armer. Varierte behandlinger og arbeidsmåter, ulike pasienter og ingen unødige pauser som har forledet meg til å tenke på Isak. Annet enn da jeg bestilte meg nytt bankkort, noe jeg brukte nesten hele lunsjen på, mest sannsynlig fordi det var helt umulig å ikke tenke på Isak da jeg gjorde det.

_Lesefeil._

_Kåt terminal._

_Kort og Vipps._

_Perfekt match._

Jeg kapitulerer på sofaen etter jobb. Spiser den kulinariske retten Grandiosa med ekstra ost, og tankene på Isak kommer selvfølgelig tilbake. Jeg ser ham for meg, hører stemmen og latteren hans inne i hodet mitt. I går virket det som det var noe som kunne bli noe, og jeg har fortsatt den kriblende følelsen i magen når jeg ser for meg Isak som drikker øl og ikke minst da han snudde seg i det han var på vei til banen. Jeg lukker øynene og prøver å fremkalle minnet så tydelig som mulig. 

Og det siste vi sa før vi sa ha det. 

_Vi meldes._

Men det er jo ingen garanti for noe. Jeg har sagt _vi meldes_ jeg, før, uten at det har blitt sendt et eneste ord. Likevel kjennes det som at dette var et annerledes _vi meldes-_ løfte. 

Mikael har allerede fylt telefonen min med mas. Han startet på morgenen i dag, de siste 10 meldingene har jeg ikke lest en gang.

Altså, det er hyggelig at gutta vil at jeg skal hooke opp med noen, men jeg vil gjerne ta det i mitt eget tempo. Og uten nødvendigvis å dele alt. Vær så snill. 

Jeg kan jo sende en melding til Isak, det er jo ikke det. Problemet er mer hva i all verden jeg skal skrive. Og jeg kan ikke spørre Mikael. Det blir…. det blir bare tull. Da kommer innboksen min til å sprenges. Har han sikkert på døren i løpet av en halvtime også, og det orker jeg i allefall ikke. 

På PCen logger jeg på Netflix. Det må jo være noe det går an å se på, jeg legger meg godt til rette på sofaen, setter på en ny serie. Det dirrer i telefonen, men det er sikkert bare Mikael, så jeg gidder ikke sjekke en gang.. 

Halvveis ut i episode to i en serie jeg ikke husker navnet på, klapper jeg igjen PCen. Jeg får ikke med meg det som skjer uansett. Karakterer og handling bare flyter forbi og gir ikke mening. Jeg går i dusjen, tenker at det kanskje hjelper.

Det gjør ikke det. 

Telefonen blinker iherdig for å få oppmerksomheten min når jeg kommer ut i stuen igjen. Men jeg har fortsatt ikke tenkt å se på den. Orker ikke å svare på maset til Mikael, så jeg går og legger meg. Slukker lyset, og graver hodet ned i puten. Jobber iherdig med pust og tankeøvelser for at kroppen skal slappe av og søvnen skal få overtaket, presser tankene på Isak litt bakover i hodet. Jeg er tvilende til at det hjelper. 

*

Pusteøvelsene må ha virket, for jeg våkner tidlig fredag morgen og er forholdsvis uthvilt. Jeg går rett inn i treningstøyet og tar meg en god økt på treningsrommet i kjelleren. Jeg er alene der, de fleste menneskene i blokken har nok ikke vurdert å våkne enda, langt mindre bevege seg ut av leilighetene sine. Og det er digg for meg. 

Når jeg kommer ut av badet nesten to timer etter jeg sto opp, blinker telefonen like intenst som i går, og jeg gir etter og åpner den. Det er mange varsler. Jeg sveiper bort det ene etter det andre, kommer til slutt til meldingene. Jeg mister taket rundt telefonen så den faller ned ifanget mitt når jeg ser at det ikke bare er meldinger fra Mikael. Det er en fra Isak også. 

Det er ikke bra å få høyere puls av en melding enn av trening, men det er jo umulig å stoppe hjertet når jeg trykker på den og leser. 

_“Takk for i går. Har du noen planer i helgen?”_

Sendt i går kveld. 

Hvorfor sjekket jeg ikke telefonen i går, i steden for å anta at alle meldingene var fra Mikael? Jeg dunker meg selv i hodet og himler med øynene av meg selv. Før jeg svarer, åpner jeg chatten fra Mikael og leser kjapt meldingene som stort sett er mas om å melde Isak, og hvordan jeg bør gønne på. Jeg svarer et kort _D_ _et går bra_ og åpner meldingen fra Isak igjen. 

Planer i helgen? 

Helgen min er vel like tom som, ja whatever. 

**_“God morgen og takk det samme. Ingen planer.”_ **

Jeg diskuterer med meg selv om jeg skal si sorry for at jeg ikke svarte i går? Og er det greit å spørre om han har lyst til å finne på noe allerede i kveld? Jeg bestemmer meg for å gjøre det. Desp eller ikke.

 **_“Lyst til å finne på noe i kveld?”_ **

Isak svarer etter en stund, to meldinger på rappen.

_“God morgen.”_

_“Ja! En øl?”_

**_“Ingen sier nei til en øl. Er med.”_ **

Jeg føler meg modig, selv om det bare er en øl.

_“Du kan velge sted, ettersom jeg valgte sist.”_

Hjernen min klarer ikke å huske hva utestedene i byen heter med en gang. Hvor kan man drikke øl? Jeg vil jo at det skal være et litt rolig sted der vi kan prate. Men Isak vil kanskje noe annet. Kanskje han digger å danse? Eller kanskje han liker steder med livemusikk? Kanskje han er en pubfyr? 

**_“Blå?”_ **

Jeg angrer litt på forslaget mitt egentlig. Selv om jeg syns det er et bra sted betyr ikke det at alle andre syns det. Jeg får kjapt svar. 

_“Blå er bra. 2000?”_

**_“Da har vi en date.”_ **

Nei, nei… ikke date. Fuck. 

**_“Mente deal…”_ **

Jeg legger hendene over ansiktet og banner. Den er så tynn og dårlig den der. Det er Mikaels skyld, maset om at det var en date, det satte seg fast i hodet mitt. Fingrene gikk automatisk. Kan ikke skylde på autokorrekturen heller, for den slår ikke inn sånn.

Jeg reiser meg raskt og går til kjøkkenbenken og trykker på kaffemaskinen. Pulsen er oppe i høy frekvens igjen. Det dunker i hodet. Til å være så godt trent, så får jeg jammen meg høy puls av å drite meg ut. Jeg setter kaffekoppen i maskinen og trykker på start. Den brummer deilig bråkete når bønnene kvernes, og det lukter godt og kjærkomment kaffe. 

Meldingen som venter på meg når jeg setter meg med koppen i hendene, gir meg litt ro likevel. 

_“😉 Bare jeg får øl så…”_

Eller kanskje ikke ro, det var feil. Men krisemaksimeringen stopper i hodet. Går over i litt forhøyet hvilepuls og feberfølelse i kinnene. 

* 

Formiddagen på klinikken er vanlig fredag. Det er de faste pasientene med fast behandling. Rrygg, nakke, knær og ankler. Jeg jobber meg gjennom lista, og ser fram til kontortid. Jeg er overlykkelig for at jeg har kontortid fredag ettermiddag. Det betyr at jeg ikke MÅ være på klinikken. Kontorarbeidet kan tas hvor og når som helst, egentlig. Jeg pleier å sitte her, bli ferdig med jobb på jobb, men akkurat i dag tenker jeg å stikke etter en times tid. Jeg tar resten i helgen. Jeg kan det. Og trenger det. 

Det banker på døren litt over tolv. 

“Even? Jeg må hente kiden i barnehagen, feber og sånn. Jeg har en pasient nå halv ett som jeg ikke får tak i. Kan du ta den? Please, med sukker på? De andre har jeg fått gitt beskjed.” 

Jeg ser på Aurora som har tatt frem dådyrøynene og blunker iherdig. 

“Okey? Ja. Det går sikkert fint. Hvem er det?”

“En ny en. Skuldre og nakke.”

“Ok.” Jeg nikker. “Førstekonsultasjon og….”

“Nei.” Aurora rister på hodet, ser seg over skulderen. “Bare massasje. Det er ikke en fast pasient, mer en tjeneste, ja altså ikke sånn da men...” Hun sukker, kommer inn og lukker døren. 

Jeg ser på henne, nikker mot benken og hun setter seg. 

“Det er ikke helt innafor, men Sana, som er her hver uke for knærne sine, kunne ikke i dag. Hun meldte meg og spurte om en hun studerer med kunne komme på akuttbehandling.”

Jeg rynker pannen og setter øynene i henne.

“Aurora?”

“Jada, jeg vet det, og jeg sa det til henne, at det ikke er helt innafor. Men denne studievennen sliter skikkelig, så jeg sa ja. Og jeg finner ikke kontaktinfoen jeg hadde, og Sana svarer ikke. Even værsåsnill?”

Jeg liker det ikke, og skjønner ikke greia til Aurora, men en student med skuldre og nakke kan jeg ta. Det er jo en klassiker. Som regel relativt ukomplisert. Dessuten, pasienten kan ikke noe for at Aurora er bløthjertet. Og et eller annet i bakhodet mitt sier meg at jeg sannsynligvis ville gjort akkurat det samme selv. Men jeg trenger ikke si det høyt. 

Så jeg nikker. 

“Tusen takk!” Aurora reiser seg og går mot døren. 

Når klokken nærmer seg halv ett, kommer jeg på at jeg må vite hva pasienten heter. Jeg reiser meg raskt og går ut av kontoret mitt og inn på Auroras. Avtaleboken ligger på pulten hennes, men på timen 1230 fredag, står det bare Sana. Jeg sukker. 

På venterommet er det ingen bak resepsjonen, med det sitter to damer og en mann og venter. Jeg snur meg mot dem. “Er det noen av dere som har fått timen til Sana?”

De tre som sitter og venter rister på hodet. Det tar noen sekunder før jeg hører kremting, og en lav stemme jeg har hørt i hodet mitt siden onsdag kommer borte fra inngangsdøren, bak skjermveggen.

“Det er meg.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En helt vanlig dag på jobben for Even der, nesten.... 
> 
> Ganske innlysende hvem "meg" er her, men kanskje ikke helt innlysende hva som skjer videre? 
> 
> Tusen takk for fine kommentarer på forrige kapittel. ❤❤ Som alltid veldig hyggelig lesing, spesielt spekulasjoner om hva som kommer til å skje... Om dere har lyst til å fortsette med det, så er det bare å kjøre på!


	6. Skjevbelastning

Meldingen fra Even fikk meg mer våken enn ti kopper espresso, fikk både blodpumpen og fantasien i gang. Og etter alle tankene som har kvernet i hodet, både i går kveld og natt, etter at jeg sendte meldingen om han hadde noen planer, er det på en måte helt greit å få en sånn oppvåkning. Også _det_ spørsmålet fra ham.

 _"Lyst til å finne på noe i kveld?_ "

Er månen rund? Er øl godt? Er _VY Canis Majoris_ den største stjernen man vet om? 

Selvfølgelig!

Jeg svarer når pulsen har roet seg litt, og jeg får raskt melding tilbake.

Noen minutter senere himler jeg lett med øynene. Altså Blå er bra, noe jeg også svarer. Det er ikke akkurat et sted jeg pleier å henge, selv om jeg har vært der. Men de har øl. Det går an å prate. Altså, helt okey.

Jeg glipper telefonen og redder den fra krasjlanding i gulvet med et nødskrik, når jeg leser den neste meldingen fra Even. 

_“Da har vi en date.”_

Jeg stirrer på meldingen. 

Date?

_“Mente deal.”_

Jeg ler, eller nei, fniser i takt med en vibrerende kribling i magen. Rare ting surrer rundt i hodet og kroppen, varmen brer seg i hele meg når jeg lar fingrene hvile over skjermen mens jeg fortsatt stirrer på ordene. Mente han date, eller mente han deal? Eller mente han egentlig ingen av delene, er det autokorrekturen som slår inn?

Jeg skriver både date og deal i en tom melding, men ingen av forslagene som kommer opp er det andre ordet. Kanskje han mente det? Men så turte han ikke å stå for det? Kan godt kjenne på den følelsen selv.

Men øl med Even, date eller deal, som han sier, er ikke feil. Heller ikke flere øl. Og om det er på Blå eller et annet sted spiller forsåvidt ingen rolle, men at det blir flere øl, eventuell andre ting etterpå, det nå jeg innrømme at jeg håper på. Så jeg sender et svar.

_“😉 **Bare jeg får øl så…”** _

Uansett hva han kaller det, uansett hva han egentlig mener det er, så håper jeg han skjønner at jeg er med. Usikkerheten fra i går kveld er borte, nå gleder jeg meg bare til at dagen skal gå, og klokken skal blir 2000.

Jeg bøyer hodet og legger automatisk hånden i nakken og masserer meg selv mens jeg stirrer på skjermen. For selv om jeg ikke er usikker lenger, så er jeg litt spent. På møtet i kveld, for hvordan det skal gå, for jeg det er jo noe der som jeg vil ha mer av. Jeg presser fingrene hardere inn i skuldrene og sender en takknemlig tanke til Sana og timen hennes. Ikke fullt så takknemlig for notatene jeg må ta. For det er ingen spøk å ta gode nok notater til henne. 

*

Powerpointpresentasjonen for formiddagens maratonforelesning dumper inn i mailboxen min like før professor Arvidsen kommer inn i rommet. Jeg puster lettet ut. Nå kan jeg konsentrere meg om å notere ved siden av. Jeg retter alt fokus jeg har i meg mot mannen på podiet, lerretet bak ham og ordene han sier. Timene går heldigvis fort, temaet er superinteressant og jeg mailer alt over til Sana så snart Arvidesen klapper sammen PCen sin og annonserer " _god helg"._

Jeg puster ut, pakker sammen og er jeg superklar for å få løst opp i betongen, som Sana kalte det. Og etter det, oppladning hjemme i sofaen til whatever det er jeg skal på Blå med Even. 

*

Markveien fysikalske er lett å finne, og jeg er der i god tid før halv ett. Innenfor blir jeg litt rådvill. Det er ingen bak den høye skrankeinnredningen som jeg gjetter er en slags resepsjon. Det sitter tre mennesker på røde stoler foran den og jeg vurderer å sette meg ned på en av de ledige, men velger i stedet å trekke meg litt bakover og gjøre meg usynlig inn mot veggen bak et skjermbrett. Jeg aner jo ikke hvem jeg skal til, aner ikke hva jeg skal si heller, for jeg kan sikkert ikke si at jeg skal ha timen til Sana. Dessuten er det jo ingen her jeg kan spørre. Alt jeg vet er at jeg skal til en dame. 

Tusen tanker rekker å suse gjennom hodet mitt når jeg hører en kjent stemme spørre om hvem som skal han timen til Sana. Fornuften sier at jeg bør løpe fort ut av lokalet. Fornuften har konkurranse av andre tanker. De som sier at jeg, om jeg gir meg til kjenne, kommer til å ha hendene til Even på skuldrene mine i løpet av kort tid. Selv om fornuften jobber hardt for å overbevise, så fungerer ikke resten, og i allefall ikke beina mine, og jeg blir stående. 

Stemmen min fungerer utrolig nok helt utmerket, og motarbeider fornuften. Den svikter tankene om å stikke. Eller er stemmen faktisk er på mitt lag og sier det jeg egentlig vil? 

“Det er meg.” 

Jeg sa det, men det kommer ikke noe umiddelbart svar.

Beina mine virker plutselig likevel, og jeg tar tre skritt fremover, runder skjermbrettet, og ansiktet jeg får se på andre siden matcher sikkert mitt eget. Jeg forventet en kvinnelig fysioterapeut, ikke et av Guds underverker. Even forventet kanskje en venninne av Sana, ikke en hengslete biologilærerstudent med uregjerlige krøller og betongskuldre. 

Jeg fortsetter den usikre vandringen over gulvet og han strekker ut hånden, smiler. 

“Velkommen til Markveien fysikalske. Jeg er Even.”

Dette er den profesjonelle Even, tenker jeg, og er med ham i det. Jeg kjenner jeg setter pris på det i det. Knærne mine er på vei til å svikte når jeg tar det siste skritt til mot ham og griper hånden hans. 

“Isak. Takk.” Han har et fast grep, hånden hans er varm iog myk, fingrene holder om hele hånden min. 

“Denne veien.” Even slipper taket og beveger seg mot en åpen dør. 

Han går foran meg bortover en lang gang. Jeg prøver å ikke se på rumpa hans i det vi passerer den ene døren etter den andre. Han stopper foran en åpen dør i enden av gangen og venter på meg, lar meg gå først inn. Jeg må dra blikket bort fra rumpa jeg ikke skulle se på, og rekker å se på dørskiltet i det jeg går inn i rommet. _Even Bech Næsheim, fysioterapeut_. Han følger etter meg og lukker døren. 

“Jeg trodde jeg skulle til en dame”, jeg stopper like innenfor og han går forbi meg, “jeg visste ikke…”

“Ikke jeg heller…” Even setter seg i kontorstolen sin og peker på den andre stolen i rommet. Jeg setter meg helt på kanten, klar til å stikke. “Altså, Aurora, kollegaen min, måtte hente syk unge i barnehagen. Hun kom for en halvtimes tid siden og spurte om jeg kunne ta deg”, han rister på hodet, “eh… behandle deg.” 

Kinnene til Even blir røde og han flakker med blikket. 

“Og du visste ikke at det var jeg som kom?”

Even rister på hodet igjen. 

“Nei, litt rart om du hadde visst, ettersom.....” Jeg kikker på taket i rommet. Det er hvitt. Og har en sånn grell lampe med lysstoffrør. Trodde sånne var utryddet. 

“Ja....” 

Blikket mitt dropper ned på Even når han svarer mens tanker farer gjennom hodet mitt. Jeg ser i veggen på den andre siden av rommet. Kanskje det ikke blir øl i kveld likevel nå, eller kanskje betongen i skuldrene må forbli der den er.

“Så..…?” Jeg gløtter bort på ham.

Even snur litt på stolen, reiser seg og går bort til benken. Drar papir over den og ser på meg. 

“Du får sette deg her", han nikker mot benken, "så kan jeg se på deg… eh på skuldrene og nakken din. Om du syns det er greit?”

Jeg nøler litt, men nikker, reiser meg langsomt opp. Jeg har sjansen nå, kan ikke ha det sånn som dette lenger. Jeg setter meg opp på benken og Even stiller seg bak meg. 

“Kan du sette deg lengre bakover?” 

Det knitrer i papiret når jeg aker meg så langt inn at knehasene treffer kanten og føttene ikke lenger rekker ned i gulvet. 

“Du må nesten ta av deg jakken og t-skjorten.” 

Jeg drar ned glidelåsen og vrenger hettejakken bakover, før jeg drar t-skjorten over hodet og legger den som en ball i fanget mitt. Det er ikke kaldt i rommet, likevel knupper huden på armene seg og jeg må konsentrere meg om å holde pusten i gang. 

Den ene hånden hans legger seg på skulderen min, klemmer litt forsiktig. Hånden er som jeg husker fra håndtrykket i sted, varm og myk. Tommelen hans beveger seg mot nakken min og ned mot skulderbladene. Jeg biter tennene sammen. 

“Kan du løfte den høyre armen din så høyt du klarer?”

Han presser på et punkt bak der og jeg løfter armen. Det blir ikke spesielt høyt, den stopper rett og slett og jeg slipper den ned igjen med et sukk. Even skifter grep til den andre siden og ber meg om å løfte den andre armen, med samme resultat. 

“Bøy hodet ditt framover.” 

Jeg adlyder. Det er noe med stemmen hans, den er ikke som den var på onsdag, heller ikke som den var for bare noen minutter siden. Den er mørk og vibrerer når han snakker, den er autoritær og kyndig, men samtidig varm. Han kremter, det durer under meg og benken beveger seg oppover. Når den stopper, legger han begge hendene midt på ryggen min. Varmen skyter inn i meg og jeg trekker pusten raskt, holder den inne mens fingrene hans jobber langs ryggraden min. 

“Du kan puste.” 

“Jaja, det… bare.. ja.” Jeg puster ut og biter tennene sammen. Hendene hans er helt nede ved linningen på jeansen, to tomler sirkler over korsryggen før hendene glir fra hverandre og ender opp på hver sin hofte. Som om… 

Jeg må slutte å tenke på det som skjer bak meg, det hendene hans gjør. Jeg ser på en flekk på gulvet, lurer på hva det er. Jeg knytter hendene mine inn i t-skjorten, tenker på biologioppgaven jeg skal levere om fire uker og på timene jeg skal på jobb i morgen. Lørdag på Kiwi. Som jeg gleder meg.

“Jeg tror du har en låsning her nede i ryggen.” Stemmen hans drar meg tilbake til benken og han klemmer lett på et punkt midt på ryggen, jeg biter tennene sammen. Det gjør vondt. “Det fører til skjevbelastning for hele ryggen og skuldrene. Du ender opp med å spenne muskler for å oppveie for skjevheten.” Hendene hans glir oppover ryggen min igjen, og opp til skuldrene mens han snakker. “Det resulterer i vonde skuldre og nakke. Hodepine. Stemmer?”

Jeg nikker og kremter. “Hva…. Eller kan du, eller kan fysioterapi hjelpe?”

“Du burde gå til en kiropraktor eller en osteopat. Bare fysioterapi blir nesten som å sette et skap foran en flenge i tapeten. Problemet blir ikke borte.”

“Okey. Så noen andre kan fikse det?”

“Ja.” Hendene hans ligger fortsatt som et varmt omslag på skuldrene mine, han klemmer varsomt. “Men vil du ha en massasje nå, så har jeg tid. Det kommer til å lette litt på trykket på skuldre og nakke for en stund.”

Bullshit, skal jeg til å si. Evens hender mer på meg nå kommer ikke til å lette på noe som helst trykk. Men jeg sier jo ikke neitakk til mer av de varme hendene mot huden min. Aldri i verden, så jeg nikker. 

“Jatakk.”

Varmen blir borte fra skuldrene mine, og det blir helt stille en liten stund før jeg hører Even trekke pusten kjapt. 

“Du må nesten legge deg ned på magen. Hodet her oppe.” Jeg snur meg og ser at han klapper på den lille firkanten med hull i. 

“Selvfølgelig.” Jeg later som jeg skjønte, kaster t-skjorte og hettejakke på stolen og legger meg ned. Ansiktet ned i hullet og armene ned langs siden. 

“Armene dine må fram på armstøttene her.” 

Jeg er ikke forberedt på hendene hans på armene min. De legger seg mykt men bestemt rundt håndleddene mine, drar armene framover og plasserer dem på armstøttene. Fingrene hans glir lett over hendene mine, pekefingrene og langfingrene hans kiler meg i håndflatene. Jeg tror ikke noe på at det er tilfeldig. Jeg vil i alle fall ikke tro på det. 

Noe annet jeg ikke er forberedt på, er presset mot gylfen når jeg ligger på magen. Fokuset mitt har vært på å puste, følge med på hendene til Even, prøve å ikke la tankene vandre, så jeg har ikke merket at ting har skjedd. Jeg vrir på meg for å ligge litt mer komfortabelt, kan ikke bruke hånden til å justere, så det blir bare noen vrikk før jeg ligger helt stille.

Jeg håper Even ikke merker det.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Så da får Isak ligge der litt da, på benken... 
> 
> Jeg bare digger alle kommentarene dere legger igjen! Korte eller lange, spiller ingen rolle, tusen tusen takk! ❤❤


	7. Regelbrudd

Jeg er litt usikker på om det jeg driver med er helt bra. 

For meg. 

Selvfølgelig burde jeg ikke tatt med meg Isak inn på behandlingsrommet mitt. Jeg burde ikke bedt ham sette seg på benken. Jeg burde i alle fall ikke bedt ham om å ta av seg klærne. Jeg burde ikke lagt hendene mine på ham, kjent huden hans under fingrene mine, kjent musklene, sett og følt hvordan han trekker og holder pusten innimellom og jeg burde ikke bedt ham legge seg ned på magen.. 

Jeg burde beklaget og sagt at han fikk komme tilbake en annen gang, når Aurora er på jobb. 

Men det gjorde jeg ikke. 

Når han legger seg ned på benken, kroppen helt utstrakt foran meg, må jeg hente fram styrke. Mye styrke. Når han i tillegg begynner å vrikke på hoftene etter jeg dro armene hans over hodet, renner alt jeg har klart å mobilisere til nå ned på gulvet, samler seg i en dam, og jeg må kjempe en hard kamp for å få det opp igjen.

_Even, kom igjen. Du er fysioterapeut. Du er profesjonell. Ta deg sammen! Du ser nakne overkropper mange ganger om dagen._

Bare ikke denne nakne overkroppen. Bare ikke Isaks nakne overkropp, som med klær er veldig hyggelig å se på, men nå, uten… Jeg må svelge for tjuende gang. Muskler i overarmene, sterk ryggtavle, myk hud, brede og flotte skuldrene, hoftene, nakken, midjen. Alt. 

Jeg trekker pusten dypt, prøver å gjøre det så lydløst som mulig, men Isak må registrere det, for han vrir på hodet akkurat som han skal løfte det og se på meg. Men jeg kan ikke møte blikket hans nå, så jeg går bort til pulten min, løfter flasken med olje, bruker tid på å klemmer litt massasejolje ut i hånden, gnir hendene sammen og går tilbake til benken. Jeg legger hendene mine på skuldrene hans, begynner å massere oppe ved nakken og ut mot skulderkulene. Jeg hører han trekker pusten og holder den. Kroppen hans stivner.

“Gjør det vondt? Du må si fra om det gjør vondt, for da klarer ikke musklene dine å slappe av. Og da er vi like langt, nesten et skritt bakover.” Ordene bare renner ut av meg. 

“Da tror jeg du må stoppe med en gang.” Isaks stemme er svak, den hakker og han puster ut når jeg slipper. 

“Å, sorry.”

Jeg flytter hendene mine mot ryggen hans i stedet, stryker langsomt men med litt press. Ryggen er sterk, musklene og senene er tydelige under hendene mine akkurat som jeg trodde. Men det er likevel like mykt som i sted. Jeg har lyst til å legge ansiktet mitt ned mot ryggen hans, kinnet mitt mot skulderbladene hans, mot skulderen hans, kanskje legge nesen inn i håret hans. 

_Skjerp deg, Even!_ Stemmen i hodet mitt er streng. Jeg trenger det, men hjelper det? 

“Det der gjør ikke så vondt.” Stemmen hans vekker meg fra egne tanker. Den hakker ikke lenger, men vibrerer og er mørkere enn i sted.

“Så bra”, jeg svelger, “og om jeg gjør sånn da.”

Jeg bruker litt mer krefter, presser hånden mot siden av ryggsøylen hans, skyverlangsomt fra jeanslinningen og helt opp til skulderen og tilbake igjen. 

“Uh…” Han puster. “Det går bra. Ikke så innmari vondt, selv om jeg kjenner det godt.”

“Du skal kjenne det, det skal bare ikke gjøre så vondt at du spenner deg.”

“Det går fint, det du gjør nå.”

“Bra.” 

Etter å ha gitt samme behandling på begge sider, stiller jeg meg ved hodet hans, legger tomlene mine på hver sin side av ryggsøylen og sprer fingrene ut så jeg får mange trykkpunkter, men størst trykk på tomlene. Skyver helt ned til jeanskanten. Jeg svelger og irettesetter meg selv når tankene på å skyve fingrene ned under linningen på buksen hans dukker opp. Jeg klamrer meg til fokuset på å dra hendene opp igjen. Skyve ned og dra oppover. Ned og opp, flere ganger før jeg stopper ved nakken hans og skyver hendene til hver side, over skuldrene og langs overarmene hans, helt ned til albuene. 

Pusten hans går raskere enn i sted. Han trekker den, nesten som i et hikst, og jeg slipper taket. 

“Gjør det vondt? Du må si fra om det ikke går bra?”

“Jada. Jeg…… Ja, det går greit.”

“Jeg skal ta litt på nakken din igjen, og skuldrene, men si fra med en gang om det gjør vondt.”

“Mm.” 

Jeg senker benken og setter meg på stolen foran hodet hans. Jobber langsomt med nøyaktige bevegelser. Først fra skuldrene og inn til nakken, så fra toppen av skulderbladene og opp i nakken. Annenhver gang, gjentar, små sirkelbevelgelser på begge siden. Jeg holder fokus på arbeidsoppgaven min, ser på fingrene mine, jobber systematisk. Jager bort alle tanker på annet enn jobben min. Prøver å tenke at det ikke er Isak som ligger foran meg, det er en hvemsomhelst. 

Akkurat som det funker. 

Så beveger jeg fingrene mot hårfestet, opp i den nederste delen av hodeskallen. Jobber meg videre oppover, i håret, bak ørene og ned igjen. En lyd jeg ikke helt klarer å tolke høres fra ham. 

“Sa du noe?” Jeg stopper beveglsene min for å la ham svare, lar fingrene mine hvile i håret hans. 

“Nei. Jeg… ehm.. nei.” 

“Det går bra?”

“Ja.” 

Hendene hans har møttes under hodestøtten. Jeg ser at han klemmer fingrene rundt hverandre, knokene er helt hvite innimellom, også slapper han av, også klemmer han til så de blir hvite igjen. 

“Du er sikker på at det ikke gjør vondt?” 

“Jada, det gjør ikke vondt, det….” Han trekker pusten raskt. “Det gjør ikke vondt.”

 _Kanskje han syns det er deilig,_ tenker jeg, og lar fingrene mine gli langsomt langs hodebunnen hans igjen, masserer de bittesmå musklene som finnes der samtidig som jeg ikke tenker på håret som glir mellom fingrene mine. Jeg spør selvfølgelig ikke om han syns det er godt, men jeg vet hvor deilig jeg selv syns det er når noen drar fingrene gjennom håret mitt. Derfor gjør jeg det en gang til. Graver fingrene mine inn i det tykke, myke, krøllete håret hans når jeg masserer musklene bak ørene. Han puster tungt. Og igjen ser jeg fingrene hans klemme om hverandre. 

Jeg trekker hendene mine bort fra hodet og håret hans, legger dem på skuldrene igjen, presser håndflatene ned og skyver hendene ut til siden, langs overarmene og slipper. 

“Sånn, da tenker jeg vi er ferdige.”

Jeg trekker meg tilbake og setter meg ved pulten min. Litt så Isak kan reise seg opp fra benken uten å føle seg beglodd, men mest fordi jeg skal klare å samle meg selv. Jeg later som jeg klikker meg inn på noe på PCen. Egentlig vil jeg veldig gjerne snu meg og se på ham, men akkurat nå kan jeg ikke. Jeg stirrer på PC-skjermen, svelger og tenker på istapper og sure sokker. Mange istapper og veldig sure sokker. 

Lyden av en hånd som treffer benken med stor kraft fyller rommet. 

“Fuck.” 

Jeg snur meg og ser på ham selv om jeg ikke skal, holder blikket mitt på ansiktet hans. Han står på gulvet, begge håndflatene i benken, hodet henger mellom armene. 

“Går det bra.” 

“Jada. Ble bare så innmari svimmel.” Han retter seg langsomt opp, snur seg og griper t-skjorten. 

“Svimmel?” Jeg tror jeg stirrer, svelger i alle fall. 

“Ja.” Han setter seg ned på benken, drar t-skjorten over hodet. “Når jeg reiste meg opp. Skikkelig ekkelt.” Han legger den ene hånden mot pannen, stryker med fingrene før han slipper den ned.

“Det er mest sannsynlig på grunn av økt blodgjennomstrømning etter massasjen. Om du ikke er plaget med det fra før da?” 

Isak ser på meg. Rister forsiktig på hodet. Han reiser seg og griper jakken sin. 

“Det kjennes bra.” Han rører på skuldrene, snur på hodet før han tar på seg jakken. “Men du sa noe om kiropraktor eller osteopat i sted. Er det noen som jobber her som er bra?”

Jeg nikker. 

“Selvfølgelig. Jeg kan få deg inn hos Miriam om du vil. Hun er kjempeflink.” 

“Ja?”

“Jada, jeg legger et notat inn til henne før jeg går i dag. Hun tar kontakt og setter opp en time.”

“Okey. Kult. Takk” Han går mot døren og snur seg i det han legger hånden på dørklinken. Blikket hans virrer rundt i rommet før det lander på meg. “Ses vi fortsatt på Blå i kveld eller er det regler som gjør at vi må drikke øl på hver vår kant av landet nå?” 

Han slår blikket ned og fikler med glidelåsen i hettejakken før han får dratt den igjen. Det bobler i magen min, han er utrolig fin der han står. Lett rosa i kinnene, det skjeve smilet og øynene som skinner mot meg når han slipper glidelåsen og ser opp på meg. Jeg rister bestemt på hodet. 

“Du er ikke pasienten min, så ingen regelbrudd i sikte.”

Skuldrene hans senker seg litt, hodet vipper opp og ned og smilet blir større. Det er som om lettelsen fyker over trekkene hans og glatter dem ut. 

“Fett. Da ses vi.”

“Vi ses. Gleder meg.” 

Han går ut døren og lukker den. 

Jeg synker bakover i stolen min og puster ut. Jeg trodde aldri i mitt liv at jeg skulle bli så påvirket av en behandlingstime som det jeg er nå, jeg vrir meg på stolen og retter på buksen. En ting er helt sikkert. Når jeg har skrevet notatet til Miriam kan jeg bare drite i å prøve å få gjort noe kontorarbeid. Waste of time. Jeg må komme meg hjem.

Lande.

Før Blå.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Profesjonell fysioterapeut og profesjonell pasient? 
> 
> Tusen tusen takk for flotte kommentarer og hjerter. ❤❤ Jeg får inspirasjon og skrivelyst, jeg smiler og ler og får en skikkelig god følelse av det dere skriver. Noen av dere kan kanskje finne små fragmenter av en kommentar dere har gitt i kapittelet også...?


	8. Kortet ditt

Jeg trekker pusten dypt når jeg kommer meg ut på gaten, går noen skritt bort fra inngangen og stopper. Lener meg inntil veggen. Puster igjen. 

Det dunker i brystet, suser i ørene og hendene mine skjelver lett. I tillegg svaier fortsatt verden når jeg beveger for mye på hodet. Det siste, i følge Even, fordi blodgjennomstrømningen fra skuldre og nakke opp til hode har økt nå som musklene ikke er så spente. 

Han skulle bare visst hva han gjorde med blodgjennomstrømningen til andre kroppsdeler han.

Og det har ingenting med musklene i nakken å gjøre. 

De varme, myke, sterke hendene til Even har skylden for det andre. De var over det meste av overkroppen min og det var like før jeg stønnet av nytelse da han dro fingrene opp i håret mitt. Det var så deilig. Også luktet han så godt. 

Da han satt foran meg, brystkassen hans nesten helt inntil toppen av hodet mitt, holdt jeg på å knekke fingrene mine for å avlede meg selv fra å la lukten av ham gjøre ting med kroppen min som ikke passer seg når man ligger på en massasjebenk. For det var både pirrende og berusende å være så nære. 

Jeg klarte det bare sånn passe. 

Det var egentlig bra det var så jævlig vondt, alt det andre, det som ikke innebar fingrene hans mot hodebunnen og i håret mitt. Jeg sa det gikk bra, men de aller fleste gangene han trykte eller presset på en eller annen muskel, et eller annet sted mellom hårfestet og jeanslinningen, så gjorde det dritvondt. Eller nesten alle gangene. 

Det gjorde ikke så vondt der nede ved linningen. 

Jeg innrømmer glatt at jeg et lite øyeblikk, eller egentlig et ganske langt øyeblikk faktisk, håpet at han skulle skyve hendene sine ned under linningen. Men han gjorde selvfølgelig ikke det. Han er jo profesjonell. Og jeg, var jeg profesjonell pasient? Om det er noe som heter det. Jeg tror jeg klarte meg relativt bra. Han vil i alle fall fortsatt møtes på Blå i kveld. 

Jeg skyver meg ut fra veggen og går med seige skritt bortover gaten. Jeg smiler når jeg tenker på det siste han sa. 

_Vi ses. Gleder meg._

Det gjør jeg også. Egentlig. 

Kanskje er spent mer riktig. For jeg vet ikke om jeg tror det blir kleint, eller om det blir greit, eller om det er noe helt annet som jeg ikke kan definere enda. Jeg vet ikke helt hvordan jeg skal oppføre meg, hva jeg skal gjøre og si. Det nytter ikke å prøve å tenke på hvordan det ville blitt uten denne massasjen, for den har funnet sted, og selv om det var vondt innimellom, er det noe av det deiligste jeg har opplevd på veldig lenge. Vi snakker sikkert år. Det sier kanskje veldig mye om hvor lite kroppskontakt, bortsett fra knuffingen med Magnus og de andre gutta, jeg har hatt med en mann de siste månedene eller årene, når jeg syns en vond massasje er deilig. 

Men så var det noe med han som masserte og da. 

Hadde jeg ikke visst bedre, ville jeg trodd at Even var koblet til strøm. For det kjentes tidvis ut som elektriske støt ble sendt inn i kroppen min via fingrene og hendene hans. Når han presset håndflatene ned i ryggen min, skjøv dem nedover og fingrene traff bukselinningen min, jeg må lukke øynene når jeg tenker på det. Jeg var faktisk nære ved å la tanker bli til ord og si at han bare måtte fortsette. Takk og lov at jeg ikke gjorde det. Men tanken på Evens hender under jeansstoffet, nedover rumpa, gjerne på innsiden av bokseren og gjerne enda lengre også, den hadde vært der. Og er der forsåvidt enda. Hvordan ville det vært? Hvordan vil det være? Kan det skje? 

*

Jeg sender en melding til Sana når jeg er nesten hjemme, og hodet har blitt litt klarere.

**_“Gikk intervjuet bra? Fysioterapeuten din var ikke der. Hun måtte hente syk unge i barnehagen.”_ **

Meldingen blir ikke lest med en gang, så jeg legger telefonen i lommen og tvinger beina mine til å gå videre. Jeg må lande. Krasjlande? Nei, kanskje en litt humpete landing, men ingen krasjlanding. For smilet til Even da jeg gikk ut døren er fortsatt med meg. 

Når jeg kommer hjem, har Sana svart. Jeg slenger meg på sofaen og leser.

_“Intervjuet gikk veldig bra. Får svar til uka. Kjipt at Aurora ikke var der, jeg kan sikkert få deg inn til uka.”_

Jeg rister på hodet av meldingen og svarer kjapt. 

**_“Det går fint. Jeg var hos en annen. Han tror jeg har en låsning i ryggen og han skulle snakke med en osteopat eller noe sånt.”_ **

_“ Hvem var du hos?”_

Jeg vet ikke hvorfor jeg nøler og tenker meg om en stund før jeg skriver svaret. 

**_“Even.”_ **

_“Å. Lucky you! Han er visst en av de beste der. Har ikke vært hos ham, men han får mye skryt.”_

Jeg svelger. Akkurat det kunne jeg sagt selv. Både at jeg er heldig og at han er god. Sana skulle bare visst. Men det skal hun ikke. 

**_“Fikk løst opp i betongen i alle fall.”_ **

_“Så bra. Takk for notatene forresten, de var dritbra!”_

**_“👍👍”_ **

* 

Etter ti minutters intens stirring inn i kjøleskapet en drøy time senere, uten at det på magisk vis har dukket opp noe jeg har lyst på, stikker jeg i butikken. Jeg må ha noe å spise før jeg skal ut. Å drikke øl på tom mage er alt for risky. Det pleier å gå skikkelig dritt for å si det sånn. Og vi har ikke avtalt om vi skal spise sammen eller ikke. Vi har bare avtalt øl. Så det blir en tur ut for å handle. 

Jeg surrer rundt på butikken en god stund før jeg klarer å bestemme meg for å droppe noe avansert og går for en grillet kylling og chips. Jeg kjenner at konsentrasjonen min og fokuset mitt er på helt andre ting enn matlaging akkurat nå. 

Når jeg står i kassen, ser jeg en kjent skikkelse komme inn i butikken. Jeg smiler, skal til å løfte armen og si navnet hans, men bråstopper i det en blondinne dukker opp bak ham, legger armen rundt skulderen hans og gir ham en klem. Han klemmer henne tilbake, smiler når han trekker seg unna før han klemmer igjen. Jeg står så langt unna at jeg ikke hører hva de sier, men jeg har jo øyne. 

Klumpen i magen vokser og når jeg legger varene mine på båndet er matlysten borte og halsen er vond. Jeg prøver å svelge det bort, prøver å si til meg selv at det faktisk er normalt å gi folk en klem om man møtes, men det hjelper ikke når blondinen stryker Even over kinnet, legger hodet bakover og ler. 

Jeg snur ryggen til dem, rekker å stikke kortet inn i kortautomaten og taste kode, før jeg hører en høy pipete stemme fra døren. 

“Onkel Even!” 

Jeg ser meg over skulderen og ser en unge på rundt fire-fem år som fyker mot dem. Han kaster seg i armene til Even som har bøyd seg ned for å ta imot. 

“Mamma? Var det du som fant ham?” 

Jeg puster ut, skuldrene ramler ned fra det midlertidige oppholdet ved ørene og jeg rister på hodet. Mest av min egen idiotiske hjerne som tenker det verste. Jeg griper en pose og slenger maten min ned i den, mens jeg fortsatt ser på dem.

Damen ler og prater. 

Even prater og ler. 

Jeg stirrer. Overleppen min krøller seg til et smil, og det dunker i brystet, knærne mine jobber iherdig for å holde seg i utstrakt posisjon. At det går an å være så kjekk. Skulle vært forbudt, tenker jeg i det jeg setter det ene beinet foran det andre i et forsøk på å komme meg bort fra kassa. og ut av butikken. Jeg har ikke noe behov for å gi meg til kjenne.

Ikke akkurat nå.

“Unnskyld, du glemte kortet ditt.”

Hånden på skulderen min og stemmen bak meg får meg til å miste posen med varene i gulvet. Jeg snur meg mot mannen som står med kortet mitt i hånden. Jeg tar forfjamset imot det, mumler et _tusen takk_ før jeg bøyer meg og tar opp posen. 

“Isak?” 

Stemmen hans treffer meg i det jeg retter meg opp igjen, og jeg har ikke noe valg. Det er ikke lang nok avstand til at jeg kan late som jeg ikke hørte ham, ikke kan jeg late som jeg ikke har sett ham heller, ettersom jeg står med ansiktet rett mot ham, så jeg tar to skritt framover. 

“Even. Hei!” 

Våte perler pipler fram på overleppen min og hendene blir klamme på veien bort til ham. 

“Går det bra med deg? Er du svimmel enda?”

Jeg rister på hodet. Det er egentlig en løgn. Men det er ikke på grunn av massasjen jeg er svimmel nå. 

Even ser på damen som har krøllet pannen mot ham, mens ungen drar henne i armen og maser om at de skal kjøpe taco. 

“Så bra da.” Even ser på meg igjen. 

“Det gikk fort over”, jeg svelger, “tror ikke jeg var ute av døren en gang før den var borte.”

Pannen til damen krøller seg enda mer midt i ungemaset, og hun ser fra Even til meg og tilbake på Even igjen. 

“Bra. Da er alt som det skal være.” 

Ungen har gitt opp å mase om taco og drar Even i armen. 

“Onkel Even? Hvem er det?” 

Even ser på meg og jeg ser på ungen. 

“Han heter Isak.” Hånden til Even rusker ungen i håret og i et nanosekund, eller kanskje litt mer, skulle jeg ønske det var mitt hår han rusket i, men jeg trekker pusten og kommer meg fort tilbake fra den korte fantasien. 

“Hei Isak.” Ungen snur seg mot meg. “Skal du spise taco?”

Jeg rister på hodet.

“Nei, jeg skal spise kylling.”

“Jeg liker ikke kylling.” Ungen ser på moren sin. “Kan vi handle nå, mamma? Jeg er sulten.”

“Jada, vi skal gå.” Hun rusker ham i håret og ser på Even. “Vi ses, Even. Du kommer vel på middagen på søndag du også?”

“Ja? Mamma sa når det begynte, men det husker jeg ikke nå.” Even slår ut med armene. 

“Det er klokka fire Even. Prøv å komme til tiden denne gangen da.” Hun dytter ham i skulderen. 

“Haha. Det var ikke min feil at mamma sa feil sist. Men jeg kommer jeg, om ikke noe uforutsett skjer.” Blikket hans glir raskt fra damen til ungen og så på meg. 

Bare det blikket er nok til å sette rakettfart på blodomløpet mitt. Det bruser i hodet og jeg må ta et par støtteskritt før jeg klarer å holde meg rolig igjen. 

“Hadet onkel.” Ungen strekker seg mot Even og blir løftet opp. 

“Hadet, Birk.” Armene til Birk legger seg rundt halsen til Even og klemmer til. “Vi ses på søndag.”

De forsvinner innover i butikken og Even ser etter dem før han ser på meg. 

“Så det går bra?”

Jeg nikker. 

“Jeg..ehm… jeg ble litt bekyrmet når jeg så hvor svimmel du ble. Men det er ganske normalt altså.” 

Jeg nikker igjen. 

“Det går helt fint nå. Nå må jeg bare få i meg litt mat. Har glemt å spise, og det er dumt å drikke øl på tom mage.” Jeg smiler og legger til. “Har jeg hørt.”

Even ler. Hele ansiktet hans lyser mot meg, øynene forsvinner i smilerynker og de hvite tennnene hans lyser mot meg.

“Det har jeg også hørt. Derfor, jakten på den perfekte pizzaen starter nå. Hvilken ville du gått for, Grandiosa eller Big One?”

“Eh”, jeg nøler, “Ingen av dem.”

“Nei?”

Jeg kikker ned, vil jo ikke fremstå som den matnerden, men hvorfor lyve? 

“Er ikke så glad i sånn ferdigpizza. Liker best å lage dem selv.”

“Wow.” Even er tydelig imponert. “Er du sånn skikkelig mat-fra-bunnen og alt-økologisk? Kortreist og veggis?”

Jeg ler. 

“Neida, men jeg liker å lage mat, selv om jeg går for grillet kylling og chips i dag.” Jeg løfter på posten og smiler. Sikkert alt for bredt.

“Det er godt da.” Even vipper mellom tå og hæl mens han nikker. 

“Mmm.” Blikkene våre møtes, og luften vibrerer, eller det kjennes sånn for meg i det minste. Jeg må rive meg løs. “Men, jeg må nesten stikke. Om jeg skal rekke å lage mat og spise før Blå.” Jeg nikker i retning av døren, og Even ser seg over skulderen og inn i butikken. 

“Jeg må vel komme i gang jeg og.” Han flytter seg langsomt bakover. “Men vi ses snart da.”

“Ja”, hjerte mitt hamrer hardt. “vi ses snart.” 

I det jeg når døren, snur jeg meg. 

“Du Even?” 

Men han er der ikke lenger. Jeg ser toppen av hodet hans bak en hylle, så jeg fortsetter ut døren og går oppover gaten. 

Jeg kan helt sikkert invitere ham hjem på middag en annen dag.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ingen hamstring på denne butikken - vurderte et øyeblikk å skrive det inn, men da hadde ikke kapittelet kommet i dag...
> 
> Tusen tusen takk for fine kommentarer på foringe kapittel. Gøy å lese, gøy å svare på! ❤❤


	9. Blå

Hele kroppen min sitrer når jeg går innover i butikken mot pizzafryseren. 

Han liker å lage mat, han er så kjekk, han har nesten hilst på søsteren min, han er så kjekk, han har hilst på Birk, han er så kjekk… han er så kjekk….

Mens jeg går, kjenner jeg igjen følelsen av den varme huden hans under fingrene og hendene mine fra tidligere i dag. Jeg ser for meg den lange, sterke ryggtavlen, nakken, skuldrene og ikke minst håret hans. Hvor deilig det var å dra fingrene gjennom håret hans, jeg kan gjenskape følelsen, og jeg knyter den ene hånden min. Lukten av ham sitter i nesen min og jeg vil kjenne den igjen. Skulle ønske jeg kunne bore nesen min inn i halsgropen hans og bare puste ham inn. 

Hadde det bare vært en annen setting, tidligere, skulle jeg definitivt gjort det. Og jeg er ganske stolt av meg selv for ikke å gi etter. Jeg klarte å holde den profesjonelle fysioterapeut Even på banen stort sett hele timen. Et par små glipptak, spesielt helt på slutten, var det, men jeg tror ikke Isak merket det. 

“Vanskelig å bestemme seg?” Stemmen til Elise haler blikket mitt bort fra Big One med ekstra ost. Jeg blir varm og begynner å le. 

“Ja. Ekstra ost eller vanlig?”

“Ekstra ost. Uten tvil.” Hun peker på pizzaesken. “Han var kjekk da.”

“Hm?” Jeg åpner skapdøren og tar ut to Big one triple cheese, blir stående med dem i hånden. “Hvem da?”

“Han ved inngangen i sted.” 

“Isak?” 

“Ja?”

Jeg svarer ikke, legger eskene i kurven min. 

“Hvor er Birk?” 

“Ved bladhyllen. Hvem er Isak?”

“Isak?”

“Herregud, Even. Ja, Isak? Den mannen du ropte på og snakket med ved inngangen. Han kjekke med krøllene og smilet.”

“En jeg skal på Blå med i kveld.” Jeg snur meg, forlater pizzaskapet og går innover i butikken. 

“En date?” Elise følger etter meg. 

“Har dere prøvd denne?” Jeg strekker meg fram og tar ned en tubeost fra Tine. Den nye med bacon, holder den opp foran Elise.

Hun rister på hodet, napper tuben ut av hånden min og setter den tilbake i hyllen. 

“Skal du på date, Even?” 

Jeg tar tubeosten ned igjen og legger den i kurven. 

“Den er sykt god. Både på knekkebrød og på pizza.”

Hun sukker. Gir meg storesøsterblikket fra en annen galakse og jeg slipper pusten ut. 

“Nei, det er ikke en date. Tror jeg. Eller, jeg vetta faen. Vi skal møtes på Blå. Vi tok en øl på Dattera til Hagen på onsdag, og i kveld skal på Blå.” 

Smilet i ansiktet hennes gir meg alle svar, hun trenger ikke å si noe, men gjør det likevel. 

“Da er det en date.” 

“Spiller det noen rolle?”

Hun rister på hodet og går videre.

Jeg følger ikke etter.

* 

Jeg er tidlig ute. Klokken er ikke mer enn kvart på åtte, men jeg klarte bare ikke å sitte hjemme og vente lengre. Det var umulig å roe ned, umulig å slappe av, umulig å gjøre noe som helst. Så da var det bare å komme seg ut. Jeg kunne jo gått meg en runde rundt i byen, men beina mine ville liksom bare gå til Blå. 

Det er ikke så mye folk, det sitter folk ved noen av bordene, men det er et ledig helt i enden, mot veggen. Jeg kjøper to øl og setter meg der. Nå har jeg oversikt over både baren og inngangen. Uten at jeg trenger å vri på meg. 

Jeg rekker å ta en slurk før det piper i telefonen. 

Det er Mikael. 

Kanskje ikke så rart, jeg har oversett meldingene fra ham i snart to døgn, to korte svar er alt han har fått. 

_“EVEN! Hvordan går det? Skjer det noe action, eller ligger du på sofaen med Netflix?”_

Jeg ler kort, tar en slurk av ølen og skriver en melding. 

**_“Chill. Jeg sitter på Blå, skal ta en øl med Isak.”_ **

_“En date?”_

**_“Whatever. Uansett hva jeg kaller det, så kaller du det en date.”_ **

_“Nettopp. Kult. Kos deg masse. Er du fortsatt med i morgen?”_

**_“I morgen?”_**

_“Serr? Har du glemt?”_

Jeg prøver virkelig å komme på hva det er Mikael snakker om, men det er ikke mulig å huske noen ting. Tankene seiler rundt inne i hodet mitt som om det er et belegg med teflon der oppe.

_“🙈🙈”_

_“Konserten? Serr.”_

Fuck, selvfølgelig. Konsert på Parkteateret i morgen. Jeg sukker, legger telefonen fra meg og drar hånden gjennom håret. Jeg har egentlig ikke lyst til det. 

“Halla.” 

Jeg ser opp, ser sikkert ikke happy ut, for ansiktet til Isak går fra smil til alvorlig. 

“Går det bra?”

Jeg reiser meg, skal til å bøye meg fram for å gi ham en klem, men avbryter meg selv. Vi er kanskje ikke der.

Enda? 

“Jada.” Jeg nikker mot stolen på andre siden av bordet og setter meg. Jeg skyver den ene ølen jeg har foran meg over til ham, han setter seg og tar imot. “Det er bare en kamerat som spør om jeg vil bli med på konsert på Parkteateret i morgen.” Jeg tar en slurk øl og gløtter opp på Isak. 

“Og du har ikke lyst?”

Jeg rister på hodet. 

“Si nei da.” Isak trekker på skuldrene, løfter ølen og drikker. 

“Ja”, jeg løfter ølen og tar en slurk til, “jeg bare”, jeg løfter telefonen, “jeg bare skriver at jeg ikke kan likevel. At det har kommet noe annet i veien.”

Han nikker. 

“Det skjer jo fort det.”

“Hva da?” Jeg ser opp fra meldingen jeg holder på å skrive. 

“At det kommer noe i veien mener jeg. Både biler, busser, syklister er ofte i veien.”

Munnvikene hans krøller seg litt og jeg begynner å le. Han klarer å holde seg en liten stund, men så begynner han å le han også. 

“Sorry, måtte bare.” 

Jeg rister på hodet.

“Den var veldig dårlig.”

Han nikker, men smiler fortsatt og jeg må flytte meg litt på stolen før jeg skriver ferdig meldingen til Mikael. 

**_“Sorry, Mikael. En annen gang.”_ **

Han har tydeligvis ventet på svar, for skriveboblen dukker kjapt opp. Meldingen også. 

_“Serr, Even? Hva skjer. Er det Isak? Hvis det er Isak er det greit, hvis ikke er det ikke greit.”_

Jeg blir varm på halsen, holder telefonen litt opp så Isak ikke ser hva jeg skriver. 

**_“Vil bare holde mulighetene åpne. Sorry. Men nå har Isak kommet. Snakkes.”_ **

Isak ser på meg når jeg ser opp, han nikker mot telefonen. 

“Går det bra?”

“Jada.” Jeg skrur av lyd og legger telefonen i lommen. 

“Hvilken konsert er det?”

Jeg trekker på skuldrene. 

“Husker faktisk ikke.” Jeg har faktisk ikke peil på hvem som spiller i morgen. 

“Ikke favoritten da.” Isak løfter ølen og skåler. 

“Sannsynligvis ikke.” Jeg løfter min egen øl mot ham og drikker. “De tar forresten Vipps her.” Jeg nikker mot ølen. 

“Ah, lurte litt på det, hvordan du fikk kjøpt øl.” Isak blunker. Og det går rett i magen på meg. Jeg må skifte stilling på stolen igjen, og rensker stemmen før jeg kan snakke. 

“Jeg har jo et kort til da, men Vipps funker veldig bra.”

“Det vet jeg jo”, han ler kort, “er du ofte her eller? Ble litt overrasket når du foreslo dette stedet.”

“Å? Hvorfor?” 

“Nei, jeg vet ikke.” Isak trekker på skuldrene og møter blikket mitt. “Det er bare ikke det stedet jeg henger mest på, selv om jeg har vært her før da.”

“Det var det eneste stedet jeg kom på i farten.” Jeg kjenner varmen krype gjennom kroppen. Det prikker lett i fingrene og under fotsålene når jeg sier det. “Også er det jo litt kult da, her altså.”

Han nikker. 

“Men vi kan godt gå et annet sted altså, om du vil det.”

Han ser seg rundt, drikker og ser tilbake på meg. “Kanskje.” Beina hans dulter borti mine under bordet. Jeg flytter ikke mine og han trekker ikke sine tilbake. “Men ikke enda.”

“Hvor pleier du å gå da, når du går ut?”

“Litt forskjellig egentlig, alt etter humøret. Vi samles vel egentlig oftest hos en av oss kompisene først og privatfest etterpå. Mye rimeligere enn å gå ut. Og mye mindre risky.”

“Risky? Hva mener du?” 

“Sånn som nede på Grønland, om du treffer på de rette folka der, og de får snusen i at du er skeiv, så er det lurt å være i stand til å løpe 200 meter på Okparaebo-nivå.” Isak ser på meg mens han rister på hodet og sukker. “Folk ass.” 

“Hvorfor valgte du Dattera til Hagen på onsdag da?”

Han trekker på skuldrene. “Jeg tenkte vel ikke at vi skulle kline allerede da.”

Det blir helt stille. 

Jeg kan nesten høre øyelokkene til Isak gli ned og opp igjen. Jeg ser hvordan pupillene hans utvider seg. Svetten pipler fram på overleppen og i pannen hans. Jeg blir svett i hendene og det prikker i anklene, ned i føttene. 

Han tar den siste slurken av ølen, og reiser seg brått.

“Altså, jeg ehm”, han reiser seg, “jeg må på do.”

Han går raskt bort fra bordet, forbi baren og svinger til høyre inn i lokalet. Heldigvis ikke ut. 

Jeg tar den siste slurken av ølen min og reiser meg, går forbi baren med raske skritt og svinger inn til høyre. Blir stående utenfor døren inn til toalettene. Jeg kan ikke gå inn, kan ikke gå etter ham. Det blir for dumt, så jeg går tilbake igjen.

Stiller meg like ved bardisken og venter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Så kom de seg på Blå da, og der får de være en stund til. En på do, og en ved bardisken. 
> 
> Verden står litt på hodet om dagen, eller kanskje den ligger nede, vet ikke helt hva som er mest passende beskrivelse. Ingenting er normalt, fint lite, både ute og hjemme, er som det var bare for knappe to uker siden, og ingen vet hvordan det kommer til å være i morgen eller neste uke. VI får prøve å leve litt NÅ. (Hm.... lurer på om det har vært sagt før?)
> 
> Ta vare på hverandre, men hold avstand, vask henda og smil. Det kommer til å gå over. Og da blir det forhåpentligvis bedre. ❤
> 
> Takk for at DU leser. Jeg setter som vanlig umåtelig stor pris på kommentarene dere la igjen på forrige kapittel. ❤❤


	10. Risikovurdering på barkrakk

_“Jeg tenkte vel ikke at vi skulle kline allerede da.”_

Ordene jeg akkurat sa runger som et ubehagelig ekko i hodet mitt. 

Jeg tror jeg dør litt. Helt seriøst. Pulsen dundrer i ørene, beina mine skjelver og det er ingen måte jeg kan ta ordene bort igjen. Ingenting jeg kan si akkurat nå for å prøve å glatte over, rette opp eller aller helst spole tilbake. Trykke delete. Jeg har rett og slett hoppa fra 10’ern uten å sjekke forholdene først. Det føles som om bassenget er tomt, for Even bare stirrer på meg. 

Svetten pipler frem på overleppen og i nakken, jeg høljer ned det siste av ølen og skyver stolen tilbake. 

“Altså, jeg ehm...jeg må på do.”

Jeg reiser meg og snur meg, uten å vente på svar. Går raskt over gulvet, forbi baren, drar frem telefonen. Jeg finner frem chatten med Magnus og skriver en melding før jeg åpner døren.

 **_“Magnus! Hjelp!”_ **

Inne på do, går jeg inn i et avlukke, låser døren og setter meg. Jeg er svett på hendene og må tørke dem mot bukselårene flere ganger mens jeg taster neste melding.

**_“Jeg har driti meg ut. Fuck. Svar fort, please.”_ **

Tanken på å bare stikke og måter å gjøre det på farer gjennom hodet mitt i det telefonen vibrerer i hånden min. 

_“Ring da vel? Hva skjer?”_

**_“Kan ikke. Sitter på dass på Blå.”_ **

_“What?”_

**_“Jeg er ute og drikker øl med Even. Eller nå er det kanskje - jeg var ute og drakk øl med Even. Vetta faen.”_ **

_“Hæ?”_

**_“Vi satt og pratet, ikke sant. Og når vi begynte å prate om Grønland fikk jeg sagt at jeg ikke trodde vi kom til å kline første kvelden og derfor tenkte Dattera til Hagen var et greit sted å møtes.”_ **

_“Sa du det?”_

_“_ **_Jepp.”_ **

Av en eller annen grunn roer svaret til Magnus meg. Eller det roer pulsen litt. Det er jo noe.

_“Go Isak! Og nå har du gjemt deg på do?”_

**_“Ja?”_ **

_“Hvorfor? Du vil kysse ham?_

Jeg stirrer på meldingen. Jeg vil jo det. Det er jo ikke noe annet jeg vil, egentlig. 

**_“Ja.”_ **

_“Og hva er problemet da? Om han vil, så er det jo ikke noe problem. Om han ikke vil, så slipper du sikkert å tenke mer på det nå.”_

Når Magnus sier det sånn, så er det så enkelt. Men det er jo ikke så enkelt når det er meg det dreier seg om liksom. Jeg sa det, jeg vil kysse ham, men vil han? Vil Even kysse meg?

**_“Nettopp. Det er det som er problemet.”_ **

_“Hæ? Er det et problem?”_

**_“Nei, eller ja, eller. Hvis han ikke vil da, så blir det jo veldig kleint.”_ **

_“Og hvis han vil, så blir det veldig fett, ikke sant? Dere hadde ikke møttes i kveld om ikke begge var interessert vel? Isak, få hodet opp av sanden da.”_

Jeg stirrer på meldingen til Magnus. Igjen slår det meg hvor lett alt er for Magnus. 

**_“Jeg må gå.”_ **

_“Tusen takk for hjelpen, Magnus. Jo, bare hyggelig Isak.”_

Jeg ler av meldingen. 

**_“Takk, Magnus.”_ **

Jeg reiser meg og stapper telefonen i lommen. Den dirrer når jeg låser opp døren til avlukket men jeg lar den være. Går ut og stiller meg foran vasken, vasker hendene og kikker meg i speilet. 

_Det går sikkert bra..._

Døren smeller opp, litt hardere enn jeg mente, når jeg går ut av toalettrommet, jeg har samlet opp motet fra Magnus og er klar til å gå tilbake til bordet. Men når jeg ser opp og mot baren, så står han der. 

Even venter på meg. 

Kanskje han trodde jeg skulle stikke? Står han der for å stoppe meg? Kanskje Even faktisk ikke ville at jeg skulle stikke? Kanskje han ville jeg skulle bli? Kanskje...

Jeg går langsomt mot ham. 

“Skal vi gå et annet sted?” Han nikker mot utgangen før jeg får sagt noe. 

Tankene i hodet mitt flakser rundt som fulle høner. Jeg bare ser på ham og nikker. Jeg vil jo det, jeg vil gå et annet sted med Even. Hvilket som helst sted, faktisk. 

Vi går langs Akerselva i retning Kubaparken. Høstsola har dalt ned og det er såvidt skumring i den litt kjølige luften. Skrittene våre er langsomme, det er litt luft mellom oss og i den ligger det noe. Ikke noe ubehagelig egentlig, men noe usagt. Eller mer uavklart kanskje, for jeg har vel ikke noe usagt. Jeg sa det ganske tydelig at jeg kan tenke meg å kysse Even, bare ikke på Grønland. Jeg kan bare late som det ikke skjedde, gå videre, men hvordan kan man egentlig det?

“Hvor har du lyst til å gå?” Han snakker ut i luften før han snur seg mot meg. 

Jeg trekker på skuldrene, men svarer likevel. “Hva med et av stedene ved Mathallen? Selve Mathallen er vel stengt, men det er jo et par serveringssteder der.”

Han nikker.

“Har du vært på Hopyard før?” 

Jeg rister på hodet.

“Hva er det?”

“Ølsted. Mange forskjellig typer øl, både godt og mindre godt, men artig å prøve da. Om du har lyst?”

Bare jeg får være med deg, tenker jeg, men sier ikke det. Har lært nå.

“Ja, bare det er øl så?” Jeg ler kort. Anstrengt. Det var vel nesten det samme jeg svarte i meldingen når han skrev date. 

“Ikke så kravstor?” Han ler og dulter meg lett i overarmen. 

Jeg rister på hodet og ler på ordentlig. Han skulle bare visst hvordan jeg ville fulgt etter ham uansett hva han hadde foreslått. Men jeg klarer å la være å si det også. Klapper meg selv på skulderen. 

Vi finner et ledig bord. Et rundt, høyt barbord med to barkrakker, og vi setter oss.

“Hva vil du ha?” han peker på menyen på bordet før han ser på meg, “ja jeg vet jo du vil ha øl da, men hvilken?”

“Tar det samme som deg.” Jeg trekker på skuldrene. “Forresten, du er sikker på at de tar Vipps her?”

Han ler. Den latteren som sniker seg inn i øregangene mine og sender vibreringer gjennom kroppen min som når noen drar i en tykk cellostreng og slipper den med akkurat passe kraft.

“Regner med at du redder meg om ikke?” Han blunker med begge øynene mot meg, før smilet hans fortsetter å være stort. Cellostrengen blir spilt på med enda større kraft og vibreringene skyter rundt i magen min. Å prate er umulig, for jeg smiler for bredt til at leppene virker til noe annet, men jeg klarer å nikke. Det bobler i meg, og jeg trenger egentlig å le, men jeg er redd for at om jeg ler så kommer han til å tro at jeg ler av ham. Og det må jo selvfølgelig ikke skje, så jeg trekker pusten og nikker.

Han glir ned fra barkrakken og går. Blikket mitt følger ham når han går bortover. Beina, rumpa, ryggen, nakken, også snur han seg i det han svinger mot bardisken. Han ser på meg og blikkene våre møtes. Han stopper opp og nikker før han vender seg mot bartenderen. 

Jeg vet ikke om jeg klarer dette mer. Det føles som om det er hundre år siden jeg satt i kassen på jobb og trykte ut av meg ordene _kåt terminal_. Og så er det bare litt over førtiåtte timer siden. Men siden da er det bare en ting som har svevet oppe i hodet mitt. Eller ikke en ting, men et navn. Et fjes. En fyr. En jævlig hot, deilig, morsom fyr. 

Han kommer raskt tilbake, setter de to ølene på bordet og seg selv på barkrakken som han drar litt nærmere meg. Kneet hans bumper inn i mitt. 

“Smak, denne er god.” Han smiler og tar en slurk selv. 

“Du kødder ikke nå?”

“Lover, den er skikkelig god altså.”

Jeg tar en slurk og smaken treffer tungen og ganen. Det er en god øl, med en slags sitrussmak. Litt søt, litt bitter. Jeg liker den umiddelbart. Blikket til Even er på meg. 

“God, ikke sant?” 

“Mm.” Jeg nikker, tørker bort skum fra overleppen. “Veldig.”

“Det var det jeg sa.” 

“Mm.” Jeg tar en slurk til. Jeg må få sagt det på en måte. Det som jeg brenner inne med, alt det som jeg har tenkt de siste dagene. Jeg orker ikke noe fram og tilbake, nå må jeg bare få klarhet i om Even tenker det samme som meg, eller om han bare er ute etter en kompisgreie. 

Dersom han er det, kan jeg bare hølje nedpå den ølen jeg nå holder hardt rundt og har tatt to slurker av, gå ut i Oslokvelden og…

“Hva mente du med det du sa på Blå?”

Han kunne like gjerne klappet til meg. For det rykker i hele kroppen min. 

“Hva da?” 

Jeg vet jo hva han snakker om, det er ikke som om hjernen min har tatt ferie selv om det kanskje virket sånn tidligere og føles sånn akkurat nå. 

Hoppe i det, Valtersen, var det ikke det du skulle? Om bassenget er fullt eller tomt, så hopp. Jeg trekker pusten dypt og har plutselig trippel puls. 

“Jeg mente det jeg sa. At jeg ikke tenkte vi kom til å kline allerede da.”

“Ikke allerede da, så da….”

Jeg møter blikket hans, ser på leppene hans, møter blikket hans igjen. 

Så gjør jeg det bare. 

Jeg lener meg mot ham, kysser ham raskt og trekker meg like fort tilbake. Nå har jeg enten fucka helt opp eller…

Hånden hans legger seg i nakken min, jeg kjenner såvidt fingrene hans i hårfestet når han drar meg mot seg. Leppene hans dekker mine igjen og hånden hans glir opp i håret mitt. 

Jeg vet ikke hva jeg tenker mest på, hånden i håret mitt eller leppene mot mine. Begge deler er så ubeskrivelig deilig. Lukten av ham, smaken av ham og øl. Han tar på meg igjen, fingrene som klemmer seg rundt krøllene i nakken min, alt bare treffer meg på en gang, og jeg synker inn mot ham. Legger hendene mine på skuldrene hans for å ikke miste balansen, for det er virkelig en risiko å kysse når man sitter på barkrakker. Men jeg har akkurat hoppet fra tiern, så jeg klarer vel et fall fra en barkrakk. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Når jeg lot Isak henge på do på Blå i nesten fjorten dager, så kan dere jo lure på hvor lenge jeg kommer til å la dem sitte og vakle på hver sin barkrakk. (Godt de kan holde seg fast i hverandre....❤)
> 
> For man gjør sitt beste i tider som dette. Og selv om hjemmekontor, hjemmeskole, videomøter, filmsnutter fra samlingsstunder og forelesninger begynner å bli en vane, så er det langt fra den hverdagen man vil ha. Det er den vanlige hverdagen vi (jeg i alle fall) drømmer og lengter etter.  
> Men vi holder ut. Sammen - hver for oss. Tar en for laget, vasker hender og holder avstand. 
> 
> Da jeg pusla sammen dette kapittelet, tenkte jeg brått; men de kan jo ikke gå så nærme hverandre, de kan ikke sette seg så tett, de kan ikke ta på hverandre, i alle fall ikke kysse. Men så kom jeg på at heldigvis, i dette universet, er det ingen koronapandemi, ingen regler om to meter og ingen berøringer. Takk og lov.  
> En stor takk til Lisa_Ruvo sendes over grensen. Det hadde ikke blitt noe kapittel nå uten deg! ❤
> 
> Tusen takk for mange fine kommentarer på forrige kapittel. De betyr ekstra mye i denne tiden, for da vet jeg at dere fortsatt er der ute og leser! ❤❤


	11. EarthKveik

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vi tar noen små skritt tilbake og følger Even....

Jeg kikker over skulderen når jeg går mot bardisken for å kjøpe øl. Isak ser på meg og smiler. Det bobler i magen og smilet bare trenger seg fram hos meg også. 

“Værsågod?” 

Damen bak disken snakker til meg. Jeg aner ikke hva jeg vil ha, annet enn at det må være en øl. 

“To øl, men jeg vet ikke helt.....”

“Hva liker du? Vi har litt å velge mellom.” Damen veiver med hånden mot tappetårn, flasker og bokser.

“Noen du anbefaler?” 

“Tja, denne”, hun henter fram en flaske, det står EarthKveik på den, “norskbrygget fra Stranda, mange liker den og...”

“Jeg tar to.” Jeg ser på flasken, tror jeg har smakt den før og at den er god. Navnet passer i allfall. Legg på god engelsk uttale, og det er akkurat det Isak har skapt i hele meg og min verden. Og er det noe jeg ikke vil, så er det å høre på lange utgreiinger om brygging og smak, jeg vil bare betale og komme meg bort til Isak igjen. 

Damen setter frem to glass og heller i øl. Hun sier et beløp som jeg ikke får med meg første gang, men gjentar etter mitt uintelligente _hæ?_ Jeg betaler med Vipps, griper ølglassene og går tilbake til Isak. 

Jeg klarer å gå så langsomt at jeg kan studere ham litt på veien. Han virrer litt med hodet og fikler litt med jakke, men han smiler der han sitter og det liker jeg. Jeg klarer ikke å la være å tenke på det han sa på Blå før han stakk på do. At han ikke tenkte vi skulle kline på Dattera til Hagen. Hva mente han egentlig med det han sa? Tenkte han med det at han trodde vi kom til å kline senere? Tankene fyker fort i hodet nå, og jeg er bare nødt til å finne ut av det. Jeg orker ikke å ikke vite.

Jeg setter ølglassene på bordet og setter meg på krakken. Skyver den litt nærmere Isak så knærne våre bumper mot hverandre. 

“Smak, denne tror jeg er skikkelig god.” Jeg nikker mot ølen. 

“Du kødder ikke nå?”

“Lover, den er skikkelig god altså.”

Han løfter glasset og smaker. Ingen grimaser i ansiktet, det lover godt. Tungen hans glir over underleppen når han setter glasset ned. 

“God, ikke sant?” 

“Mm.” Han løfter hånden og tørker raskt bort skummet som tungen ikke fikk med seg. “Veldig.”

“Det var det jeg sa.” 

“Mm.” Han tar en slurk til. 

Jeg bestemmer meg for å gønne på, holder meg fast i glasset mitt og kikker på ham. 

“Hva mente du med det du sa på Blå?”

Kroppen hans rykker og han stirrer på meg. 

“Hva da?” 

Det strammer seg i halsen når jeg ser ansiktet hans. Shit, trampa jeg midt uti noe nå? Kvikksand for eksempel? Han trekker pusten, og jeg er klar for bortforklaring eller unnskyldning.

“Jeg mente det jeg sa. At jeg ikke tenkte vi kom til å kline allerede da.”

Han mente det, men hva?

“Ikke allerede da, så da….”

Han møter blikket mitt, ser på leppene mine og jeg ser på hans, før blikkene våre møtes igjen.

Og så er han helt nær meg. Leppene hans berører mine i et kort øyeblikk før han trekker seg tilbake igjen. Jeg ser varmen i kinnene hans. Blikket hans virrer, han trekker seg tilbake, men det vil jeg ikke. 

Jeg strekker ut hånden min, legger den i nakken hans og drar ham mot meg. Kysser ham tilbake. Fingrene mine leker med håret hans, det jeg begravde fingrene mine i før i dag og som jeg har tenkt på helt siden. Og ikke bare håret, men de myke, bløte leppene hans mot mine. Han lukter likt som før i dag. Han smaker øl og det som sikkert er Isak. Det som jeg har tenkt på hvert minutt siden onsdag. 

Hendene hans legger seg på skuldrene mine, jeg aker meg litt fram på barkakken for å komme nærmere. Skyver kneet mitt mellom hans knær og legger den andre hånden min på kinnet hans. Holder hodet hans mens jeg kysser ham dypere, skiller leppene hans og kjenner tungen hans mot min. 

Vi kommer til å ramle av barkrakkene om vi fortsetter, så jeg trekker meg litt tilbake, smiler og lar tommelen gli over kinnet hans. Hånden glir videre nedover halsen, skulderen og armen hans.

Hendene våre møtes. Jeg vet ikke hvem som griper rundt hvem, men håndflatene legger seg mot hverandre og fingrene fletter seg. 

Jeg kremter, klarer ikke å slutte å smile.

“Jeg er veldig glad for at du mente det.”

Kinnene til Isak er fortsatt mørkere enn i sted og øynene hans glitrer. 

Han kikker ned på hendene våre og opp på meg igjen. Smilet kryper fram i ansiktet hans og det presser lett rundt fingrene mine når han klemmer rundt dem. 

“Du vet jeg hadde sett deg før?” Han ser opp på meg igjen. “Altså før onsdag på butikken.”

“Nei?” Det er full baluba i magen min. Jeg prøver å tenke etter om jeg har sett ham før, men er helt sikker på at om jeg hadde gjort det, ville jeg husket det.

“Jo, både utenfor og i butikken. Men du kom aldri i kassen min, så jeg fikk aldri snakket med deg.”

“Det klarte du på onsdag.”

Han kikker ned igjen. 

“Ja, _kåt terminal_ liksom, jeg var redd du skulle bli sur.”

“Sur?” Jeg ler, tar en slurk av ølen, litt klønete å holde glasset med venstre hånd, men jeg vil ikke slippe Isak. “Hvorfor skulle jeg bli sur?”

“Vet ikke?” Isak løfter sitt glass også, “du kunne jo vært en som ikke tåler en spøk.”

Jeg nikker. “Sant, men jeg syns den var festlig faktisk, det var ikke så festlig at kortet mitt ikke funka da, det var skikkelig flaut.”

“Egentlig flaks da.” Han setter seg litt nærmere. “Ellers hadde kanskje ikke dette skjedd.” 

“Kjempeflaks.” 

Jeg nikker og lener meg mot ham mens jeg drar i hånden hans, får ham nærmere. Jeg vil kysse ham igjen. Det prikker og sitrer overalt i hele meg. Jeg har aldri kjent det sånn før, så mye, så umiddelbart, for noen. Jeg merker pusten hans mot kinnet mitt, den er varm, fingrene hans klemmer rundt mine, holder meg hardt. 

Leppene våre møtes forsiktig, prøvende for så å skilles igjen. Han smiler, skakker litt på hodet og bøyer seg fram igjen. Møter meg, kysser meg. Åpner munnen litt mer og tungen min møter hans, langsomt og prøvende. Jeg aker meg litt fram, setter det ene beinet i gulvet og slipper hånden hans. Legger den ene armen min prøvende rundt ham, og han trekker seg ikke unna. Jeg hører skrapet av stolbein mot gulvet når han reiser seg og tar det lille skrittet mot meg. Legger armene sine rundt meg. 

Kysset blir dypere, tungene danser, pulsen øker og jeg klemmer ham tettere inntil meg. Hendene mine glir over ryggen hans, og jeg skulle ønske vi var tilbake til tidligere i dag, da jeg kunne kjenne huden hans under håndflatene mine. Jeg kan ikke det nå, men varmen fra ryggen hans siver ut gjennom bomullstoffet mot min hånd.

Hånden hans glir langsomt over ryggen min og opp i håret. Jeg stønner. 

Han trekker seg unna, ser på meg med store øyne. 

“Hva? Noe galt?”

Jeg blir varm på halsen og i kinnene. Rister kjapt på hodet, slår blikket ned et øyeblikk. 

“Neinei. Det var bare så deilig. Kysset, hånden din i håret mitt… alt…” 

Det brenner i nakken når jeg sier det og ser opp. Ansiktet hans mykner og øynene stråler mot meg. 

“Du har en greie for håret ditt?” 

Hånden hans glir opp i håret mitt igjen. Han koser med det, langsomme bevegelser og jeg må konsentrere meg for å prøve å ikke lage lyder, men det kommer likevel. 

“Mm, ja.” Øyelokkene mine glir igjen og jeg hører Isak fnise. Leppene hans berører mine så vidt før de er borte igjen. 

“Da er vi to.” 

“Ja?” Jeg åpner øynene igjen ser på ham. Kinnene hans gløder. 

“Ja. Da...” Han ser ned et øyeblikk, mens fingrene hans leker langsomt i nakken min. Han trekker pusten før han løfter blikket igjen “Da du masserte meg tidligere i dag, og fingrene dine var i håret mitt”, han smiler forsiktig mens kinnene hans gløder, “da måtte jeg bite tennene sammen for ikke å lage lyd.”

“Sant?” Jeg vrir meg på stolen, skyver meg mot ham, jeg kjenner meg tenåringsfnisete. “Sånn?” Jeg løfter hånden og legger den i nakken hans, skyver hånden opp og graver fingrene mine inn i håret hans. Øyelokkene hans glir igjen. 

“Akkurat sånn.” Han nikker. Fortsatt med øynene lukket og han puster dypt. 

Håret hans er mykt og deilig, det glir mellom fingrene mine, og alle sansecellene i hele hånden min er slått på. Jeg drar ham litt tettere inntil meg, kysser ham igjen. Fingrene hans leker i håret mitt og jeg blir veldig bevisst på at vi faktisk er ute, på Hopyard. Vi har nesten akkurat møttes, men likevel, det bryr meg ingenting om hele verden ser oss. 

Han trekker seg tilbake. Hånden hans forsvinner fra håret mitt, den glir langs halsen min og ned på brystkassen min og han ser på meg. 

“Jeg, ehm…” han trekker seg litt bakover, “du... vi må… stoppe.”

Et lite smil krøller seg i munnviken hans i det han slår blikket ned. 

Han trekker seg ikke langt bort, men skyver seg selv opp på barkrakken igjen, griper ølen sin og drikker litt. Jeg trekker krakken min inntil hans og setter meg, lener meg over barbordet. Jeg finner hånden hans og griper den. Han klemmer tilbake og smiler forsiktig. 

“Skal vi gå videre etter denne?” Jeg holder opp ølen jeg drikker av. 

Han nikker. “Hvor?”

Jeg trekker på skuldrene. "Hvorsomhelst?"

Når jeg åpner munnen for å foreslå noe, begynner det å dure i lommen hans. Han slipper hånden min og drar opp telefonen. Ser på den med smale øyne og sukker.

“Sorry, men jeg må nesten svare.”

Jeg nikker og griper ølen min med hånden som han akkurat slapp. Ølglasset kjennes isende mot håndflaten min.

“Hei det er Isak?” Han gløtter på meg og smiler. “Ja?” Fingrene hans glir rundt kanten av glasset. Jeg hører en stemme i telefonen, men ikke hva den sier. “Okey?” Han griper rundt glasset og tar en slurk, himler med øynene, og jeg må smile. Han er nydelig til og med når han er tydelig oppgitt. “Nei…. jeg…..” Han setter glasset ned igjen og sukker. “Okey, om det ikke....” Han ser på meg, draget over ansiktet hans er ikke så fornøyd som det var i sted. "Ja, okey." Han kikker på klokken og avslutter med et litt dempet og kort “ha det”. 

Han slenger telefonen ned på bordet, ser ned glasset sitt og sukker igjen. 

“Noe galt?”

Han rister først på hodet før han ser opp på meg og nikker. 

“Jeg må jobbe i morgen. Tidlig.”

“Å.” Jeg kjenner skuffelsen treffe meg med stor fart, midt i magen. 

“Jeg skulle egentlig begynt tovl, men hun ene som var satt opp til å åpne har brukket beinet, og da er det visst litt vanskelig å jobbe.” Han ler kort, men blir alvorlig igjen. “Så da tror jeg dette må bli den siste ølen. Jeg må være på jobb seks i morgen tidlig.”

“Å”, er alt jeg klarer å si igjen, før jeg tar meg sammen og er løsningsorientert, “men når slutter du da? Kanskje vi kan finne på noe etterpå?”

“Jeg er ferdig to.” Han rører på seg på barkrakken, pirker litt på fingrene sine før han setter seg mot meg. Han ser på meg før bordplaten er mer interessant og en lang rekke av ord kommer ut av munnen hans.

Jeg får med meg noe med " _i morgen_ ", men aner ikke hva mer. “Hva sa du?”

Han trekker pusten, løfter hodet og holder blikket mitt. “Har du lyst til å spise middag med meg i morgen? Etter jeg er ferdig på jobb?”

Jeg nikker flere ganger før jeg klarer å svare. “Selvfølgelig har jeg det.” 

“Ja?”

“Ja, selvfølgelig! Når da?”

Han trekker på skuldrene. “I femtiden kanskje?”

Jeg griper hånden hans som ligger på bordet, klemmer den. “Perfekt.”

Det brer seg et smil i ansiktet hans, og han nikker før han rister på hodet og puster ut. 

“Men jeg må nesten rusle hjem jeg. Dritt å måtte jobbe altså.” Han klemmer hånden min. “Jeg ville mye heller vært med deg altså. Helt sant.”

Jeg klarer ikke å la være å smile av det han sier. 

“Jeg og, men jeg skjønner at du må jobbe da.” Jeg tar den siste slurken av ølen og reiser meg. “Kan jeg følge deg hjem?”

Han nikker flere ganger før han tømmer sin egen øl og reiser seg. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Først satt Isak nesten fjorten dager på do, så ble det over fjorten dager på barkrakker for begge, og nå blir det nok en laaaang vei hjem til Isak.
> 
> Det er fortsatt rart, og det går trått, å skrive denne ficen nå som verden er som den er. Samtidig er det deilig og da. Å drømme seg bort og gi liv til et univers som er sånn som vi ønsker det skal være, og som vi vet at vi en dag kommer tilbake til. ❤ Men det tar tid. 
> 
> Tusen, tusen takk for mange nydelige kommentarer på forrige kapittel. Makan til fine folk altså! ❤❤
> 
> Ta en for laget, vask hendene, hold avstand. ❤ Det går bra! 🌈🌈


	12. Det var tomt hos meg

“Hardulysttilåspisemiddagmedmegimorgen?” 

Ansiktet til Even forandrer seg, han rynker pannen og myser mot meg. 

“Hva sa du?”

Jeg trekker pusten og ser på ham. 

“Har du lyst til å spise middag med meg i morgen? Etter jeg er ferdig på jobb.”

Hjertet hamrer i brystet og jeg er redd jeg har kjørt for hardt, selv om kyssene fra i sted egentlig ikke tyder på det. Jeg lurer på om tiden har stoppen, for det virker som han bare sitter der og stirrer på meg. Men så ser jeg at han faktisk nikker. Og smiler. 

“Selvfølgelig har jeg det.” 

“Ja?” Varmen under fotbladene er der igjen. Det prikker i leggene, oppover beina og inn i magen min.

“Ja, selvfølgelig! Når da?”

Jeg regner kjapt i hodet. Jeg er ferdig klokka to, jeg må handle, dusje og ordne maten.“I femtiden kanskje?”

Hånden hans legger seg rundt min og klemmer den. “Perfekt.”

Jeg vet jeg smiler som en idiot både på grunn av glede og lettelse. Han syns ikke det er dumt. Det som derimot er dumt, er at jeg er den som må avslutte denne kvelden, selv om jeg ikke har lyst. Ikke i det hele tatt. 

“Men jeg må nesten rusle hjem jeg. Dritt å måtte jobbe altså.” Jeg klemmer hånden hans. “Jeg ville mye heller vært med deg. Helt sant.”

Han smiler og det roer magen min. 

“Jeg og, men jeg skjønner at du må jobbe da.” Han tømmer ølglasset og reiser seg. “Kan jeg følge deg hjem?”

Om han kan følge meg hjem? Om det er greit at jeg får et kvarter til sammen med Even? Jeg tømmer mitt eget glass mens jeg nikker ivrig og reiser meg. 

Ute på gaten drar jeg jakken litt tettere rundt meg. Det har blitt litt kaldere og gatene er mørkere. Det er ikke så innmari mye folk, de fleste som skal ut er nok på vorspiel enda. Passer fint med en rolig gåtur kjenner jeg, uten fyllerør og folk overalt.

“Fryser du?” Evens hånd legger seg på ryggen min. Den gli opp og ned før han klemmer rundt skulderen min og lar den bli der. Holder seg, eller er det meg, fast. 

Jeg rister på hodet. “Neida, i allfall ikke nå.” Jeg møter blikket hans og hånden klemmer litt hardere, han trekker meg mot seg. 

Jeg har egentlig alltid syns det har sett så klønete ut å gå sånn, har aldri likt det selv, men nå er det greit. Helt greit faktisk. Så greit at jeg vurderer å snike armen min rundt livet på Even og la hånden hvile på hoften hans. Men jeg gjør det ikke. Nyter bare varmen fra hånden hans på skulderen min mens hjernen min jobber på høygir for å finne noe å snakke om. Hvordan kan det være sånn at noen ganger dumper alt ut av meg før jeg får tenkt meg om, mens andre ganger kommer det ikke en bitteliten smalltalkfrase om været en gang? 

“Har du jobbet på Kiwi lenge?” 

Jeg snur ansiktet mot hans og nikker. “Faktisk snart tre år.”

“Wow. Må være ålreit da?”

“Ja, eller, jeg må jo. Studielån og stipend dekker ikke akkurat alt av utgifter.” 

“Nei, ikke om man ikke kan bo hjemme hos foreldre.”

Det klemmer til i halsen og jeg rister på hodet. 

“Nei, det er ganske uaktuelt.” Jeg prøver å le, men det blir litt halvveis. 

“Ja, det er jo ikke der man vil bo for lenge, ser den.”

“Jeg flyttet da jeg var 16.” Jeg vet ikke hvorfor jeg sier det egentlig, det bare detter ut. Som med mye andre den siste tiden, så jeg bør jo ikke være overrasket. Løftet til meg selv om å tenke før jeg snakker rant ut med ølen og kyssene. 

“Oi.” Han klemmer i skulderen min igjen, lar hånden sin gli nedover ryggen min og så er hånden hans rundt min, fingrene hans mellom mine og han holder meg fast. “Noen spesiell grunn?”

Jeg trekker pusten, er egentlig ikke så komfortabel med å dele, likevel så vil jeg gjøre det. Jeg går litt saktere. 

“Det var helt krise hjemme. Mamma var syk og pappa taklet det ikke. Han stakk. Da måtte jeg ta meg av mamma, og det funka ikke så bra. Så da stakk jeg og. Var akkurat like dritt som pappa.”

“Du var 16?” Evens hånd er stødig og varm rundt min og stemmen hans er myk. 

“Ja. Gikk i første på videregående.”

“Så en 16 åring på videregående skal ta seg av en syk mamma når en voksen mann stikker? Ikke helt samme greia. Men hvor stakk du? Jeg mener, du måtte jo bo et sted?”

“Ja, jeg fikk bo hos en kompis, i et kollektiv. Bodde der til for et par år siden. Da jeg fikk min egen leilighet.”

“Tøft.” Even ser ut i luften. 

“Ja, egentlig. Pappa hadde såpass dårlig samvittighet at han betalte husleien i kollektivet. Og for et par år siden slengte han egenkapital til en liten leilighet på bordet. Sånn ut av det blå. Han tenker vel at han har betalt for dritten han lagde.”

Hånden til Even holder fortsatt rundt min og skrittene våre er langsomme. Jeg vil ikke snakke mer om det, og det virker som Even skjønner. 

Det blir stille. Vi går videre. Jeg tenker og tenker. Jeg vil så gjerne ha tilbake stemningen fra i sted. Fra før mamma og pappa-praten. 

“Sorry for..” Jeg rekker ikke si mer før Even stopper. 

“Sorry? For hva da?” 

Jeg snur meg mot ham.

“At jeg lager dårlig stemning med mine greier.”

Even rister på hodet. 

“Ikke tenk sånn da. Jeg bare tenkte på deg. Hvordan det var å være 16 år og stikke hjemmefra.” Han legger hånden på kinnet mitt, stryker tommelen over det mens resten av fingrene leker med håret mitt bak øret. Han smiler forsiktig. “Du var tøff.”

Det kiler deilig nedover ryggen av berøringene. Kan han ikke bare holde hånden der den er? Men han trekker den tilbake og vi går videre. 

“Har vel ikke følt det sånn selv, men takk.”

Vi går noen meter til før Even spør.

“Hva har du tenkt å servere i morgen?”

“Jeg vet ikke. Hva liker du?”

“Alt.”

“Alt faktisk.” Jeg ler og trekker på skuldrene. “Det var jo en grei avgrensning. Noe du ikke tåler?”

Han rister på hodet. 

“Fantastisk. Som regel er det jo en avhandling på hva folk ikke kan spise. Gluten, laktose, soya, hvetemel, egg, fisk, svin og så videre. Men det betyr jo at jeg virkelig kan slå meg løs i morgen da!”

“Gleder meg. Jeg kan godt komme litt tidligere enn fem og hjelpe deg med maten altså. Jeg er ikke så god på å lage mat, men noe kan jeg vel bidra med.”

Jeg rister på hodet. “Du trenger ikke…” jeg gløtter til siden, klarer jo ikke å la være å tenke at det blir ekstra tid med ham, “men om du kan og vil, så....”

“Jeg vil.” 

Ansiktet hans sprekker opp i et stort smil, øynene hans glitrer mot meg før de smalner som de nesten lukkes og jeg klarer ikke annet enn nikke og hviske et lite “kult” tilbake. Det er storm i magen, hånden som holder hans er varm av svette, men ingen av oss slipper taket. Jeg har virkelig ikke lyst til at vi snart skal gå hvert til vårt, men jeg ser at vi nærmer oss bygården min. Jeg nikker mot den. 

“Jeg bor der.”

“Pokker.” Han ler. “Jeg håpet vi kunne gått litt lengre.” 

“Jeg og.” Stemmen min er svak. 

Når vi kommer helt fram, åpner jeg porten inn til bakgården og ser på ham. Han biter seg i leppen før han trekker pusten.

“Du Isak?”

Jeg tar noen skritt innenfor porten, snur meg og han følger etter. 

Ansiktet hans nærmer seg, hånden hans beveger seg opp langs armen min og legger seg på kinnet mitt igjen, som i sted. Fingrene stryker håret bak øret mitt og han bøyer seg mot meg. 

Leppene hans er myke mot mine. Beveger seg langsomt og prøvende når jeg legger armene mine rundt ham, trekker ham mot meg og kysser ham tilbake. Tungen hans glir prøvende mot leppen min og jeg slipper ham inn, han åpner munnen. 

Det er både varsomt og desperat på en gang. Det virker ikke som han har mer lyst til å gå fra meg enn jeg har lyst til at han skal gå. I et øyeblikk tenker jeg fuck it, og får lyst til å be ham bli med opp, men så tar den voksne delen av meg ansvar og dropper det. Presser meg heller litt nærmere, kjenner varmen fra hendene hans når de glir nedover ryggen min, kjenner beltespennen hans mot magen min og det iler til når han forsiktig dytter hoftene sine fram. 

Vi er på samme sted. Både på den ene og andre måten. 

Han trekker seg litt tilbake og legger hendene på hver side av ansiktet mitt. Tomlene hans stryker over kinnene mine og han smiler. 

“Jeg gleder meg til i morgen allerede.”

“Jeg og”, jeg presser hodet mot den ene hånden hans, ønsker mer av varmen fram ham, “og jeg har ikke lyst til å gå opp, men jeg må nesten.”

Han kysser meg igjen og smiler. 

“Jeg vet det. Jeg har ikke lyst til at du skal gå opp jeg heller. Men vi ses i morgen.”

“Vi ses i morgen.”

Et langt kyss til, et som jeg kjenner under føttene, i magen, i hodet, i hjertet, før Even trekker seg tilbake. Han tar to skritt mot porten og ser på meg. 

“Sov godt, Isak. Jeg kommer til å drømme om deg.” Også går han. 

Akkurat som jeg ikke kommer til å drømme om ham. 

“Sov godt”, sier jeg ut i luften. Jeg vet ikke om han hører det en gang. 

Jeg står og ser på den mørke smijernsporten som har lukket seg. Jeg er sikker på at jeg hører skrittene hans bortover gaten, og må kjempe med meg selv for ikke å løpe bort, rive opp porten og rope at han må komme tilbake. 

I stedet går jeg bortover grusgangen mot døren. Jeg låser meg inn, går opp trappene til min egen leilighet og setter nøkkelen i nøkkelhullet. Det vibrerer i lommen min når jeg vrir om. 

Jeg drar opp telefonen når døren lukkes bak meg. Det er melding fra Even. 

_“Takk for en fantastisk fin kveld. ❤ Jeg gleder meg til i morgen.”_

Jeg er sikker på at jeg har det teiteste gliset i verden akkurat nå, lener meg mot døren og skriver et svar. 

**_“Den beste kvelden jeg har hatt på lenge. ❤ Gleder meg jeg også.”_ **

Meldingen leser jeg sikkert førti ganger før jeg sovner.

Jeg har faktisk fått noen timer med søvn når alarmen vekker meg relativt hardt og brutalt litt over fem lørdag morgen. Men det skal ikke mer enn noen sekunder i våken tilstand til før jeg begynner å glede meg til ettermiddagen. Jeg bestemmer meg for hva vi skal spise i løpet av tiden jeg bruker i dusjen, så sjekker jeg kjøleskapet for å finne ut hva jeg må handle mens jeg spiser frokost, skriver liste og stapper den i lommen. 

Lørdags morgen og formiddag er forsåvidt en bedre vakt å jobbe på enn lørdag ettermiddag, så når jeg først har gått inn døren, fått ordnet alt og sitter i kassen, tenker jeg at det faktisk var litt flaks at jeg måtte jobbe tidlig. 

Det er en jevn strøm med kunder. Ikke stress, men akkurat nok til at jeg slipper å gå fra kassen for å stable varer. 

Jeg aner ikke hva klokken er når jeg hører alarmen fra panteautomaten samtidig som den velkjente lyden av syltetøyglass mot gulv treffer meg når en ny kunde legger varene på båndet. Jeg trykker på knappen ved kassen for å få noen til panteautomaten, samtidig som jeg ser etter en kollega som kan ta seg av syltetøyet.

Varene til den nye kunden scanner jeg automatisk mens jeg gjør det andre, og det er ikke før jeg ser en sixpack øl med to kondompakker på toppen jeg ser opp på vedkommende for å se om jeg må kreve leg. 

Jeg blir varm i hele meg. Smilet drar seg opp, rekker helt til ørene tenker jeg, og jeg har ikke nubbesjans til å stoppe det. 

“Hei.” Even smiler så bredt at de blå øynene nesten er borte igjen. “Trodde nesten de som satt i kassen hadde sluttet å hilse på kunden jeg nå.”

“Nei”, jeg ler, “sorry for det, men det skjedde mye på en gang. Hei.” 

Jeg plukker kondompakkene av ølen for å scanne dem. Tankene i hodet spinner så hardt at jeg ikke klarer ikke å se på ham , fomler med strekkoden gjør jeg også. Tenker han… at... ? Jeg blir så varm at jeg må reise meg fra stolen og stå. Jeg ser opp på ham igjen når jeg legger hånden på sixpacken. 

“Jeg er over 18 altså.” Han ler igjen og holder opp kortet sitt.

Jeg nikker og scanner ølen. “Bra du kjøpte, det var tomt hos meg.” Jeg sier det høyt. Igjen. Og det er faktisk ikke øl i kjøleskapet hjemme. Ikke kondomer i nattbordsskuffen heller, for den del, men han trenger ikke vite hva jeg mente. Jeg holdt på ølen da jeg sa det. Det får være. 

Jeg kikker på totalsummen og på ham igjen. “821, du er sikker på at det kortet funker?”

“Hvis ikke vet jeg om en som fikser det for meg.” Han blunker og setter kortet inn, taster kode og det lyser godkjent. 

“Alt i orden.” 

Even kikker seg over skulderen og jeg ser i samme retning. Det er ingen i kø nå og jeg puster ut. Da kan vi prate i noen minutter. 

“Gikk det greit å komme seg opp og på jobb? Du forsov deg ikke?” Han legger varene sine langsomt i posen. Ser på meg mens han gjør det.

“Neida, ikke noe problem. Jeg planla forresten middag i dusjen.”

Han stopper opp. “Middag i dusjen? Oi…”

“Nei, nei”, jeg rister på hodet, ler litt av meg selv, “jeg mener at jeg planla hva jeg skal lage til middag mens jeg sto i dusjen.” Varmen kryper opp halsen min. 

“Å, sånn ja.” Han fortsetter å pakke, slenger pakkene med kondomer i posen til slutt og gløtter på meg. “Jeg gleder meg.”

“Jeg også.” Jeg legger hånden på skulderen, den som er vondest og klemmer til. 

Even setter posen sin ned igjen, ser på meg og skakker litt på hodet. 

“Vondt?”

Jeg slipper taket og ruller på skulderen, vipper litt på hodet. “Litt, men det går bra. Blir bare litt anspent av å sitte i kassen hele tiden.”

“Jeg kan sikkert løse opp litt, etterpå, om du vil?” Ordene hans kommer langsomt ut. Han biter seg i leppen og ser på meg. Varmen fortsetter å bre seg fra kinnene mine og nedover, kommer helt nederst i magen.

“Ja? Det hadde vært digg, men du må ikke...altså...” Nå klarer jeg ikke å snakke mer sånn som han ser på meg. Jeg vet at jeg er rød i kinnene. 

“Isak, det går fint. Jeg gjør det mer enn gjerne.” Han blunker og løfter posen ned. “Vi ses etterpå. Hadet.” 

“Hadet.” 

Jeg ser etter ham og tenker på kondomene som han la i posen. Tankene i hodet snurrer så hardt at jeg ikke klarer å dra blikket tilbake fra døren han akkurat gikk ut. Tenker han... ? Jeg må reise meg litt fra stolen og stå igjen, rister litt på beina, knar litt på skulderen. Kanskje han er en sånn som legger kondomene på toppen av sixpacken bare for å gjøre det, for demonstrativt ikke skjule noe? Jeg håper egentlig ikke det. Eller gjør jeg det? Jeg tenker på det jeg sa i sted, at det var tomt hos meg. Hendene mine blir svette og jeg tørker dem på bukselårene. 

Det kremter bak meg og jeg snur meg mot en ny kunde. 

“Har du pause eller?” Tonen i stemmen er stram og jeg setter meg tilbake på stolen. 

“Neida, bare…. Sorry.” Jeg kikker på kunden, gløtter på klokken og innser at det enda er fire timer til klokka er fem. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Snart middag. Snart.... 
> 
> Vi skriver femte mai i dag. Norge og verden begynner å åpne seg. Jeg gleder meg med det oppslippet vi har fått og ser fram mot enda mer.   
> Skrivetempoet har satt fart igjen, og det er faktisk håp om nytt kapittel FØR nye fjorten dager har gått nå! Uten at det er et løfte... 
> 
> En stor takk til Lisa_Ruvo for gode innspill og hjelp. Hadde ikke blitt det samme uten deg gitt! ❤
> 
> Og til dere som leser og skriver så fine kommentarer. Dere betyr så utrolig mye! Tusen takk!❤❤
> 
> ❤Ta en for laget, vask henda, og hold avstand. ❤


	13. Poteter

Jeg kikker på Isak når jeg står foran dørene. Jeg har ikke lyst til å gå, men å henge i kassen på Kiwi er kanskje litt too much? Men når han sitter der og er så uimotståelig er det vanskelig å komme seg ut. Dørene åpner seg og jeg tvinger meg selv til å gå, krasjer nesten med en annen kunde og mumler et lavt “Sorry”, før jeg går videre. 

Den kommentaren han kom med, hva var det? “ _Bra du kjøpte, det var tomt hos meg_.” Hva mente han med det? Mente han ølen eller kondomene? Og om det var kondomene, mente han….?

Okey, det var kanskje drøyt av meg å legge de kondomene på toppen av sixpacken når Isak satt i kassen. Det var mest et innfall for å være morsom, det var gøy å se ansiktsuttrykket hans. Og jeg tror ikke jeg har tolket ham feil, jeg tror at han er like interessert i litt mer enn kyssing som det jeg er, men likevel. Kondomene var over kanten.

Jeg går via blokken hans på veien hjem, og tar tiden derfra og hjem til meg. Da vet jeg akkurat hvor lang tid jeg kommer til å bruke etterpå. Vi ble enige i går om at jeg skulle komme litt tidligere for å hjelpe til med maten. Det har jeg fortsatt tenkt å gjøre. 

Klumpen i magen kommer brått når jeg tenker på at jeg tilbød ham massasje. I kassen på Kiwi. Det var kanskje litt drøyt det også? To drøye ting på under ti minutter. Men han så litt sliten ut, og det så ut som den skulderen gjorde vondt når han satt der, og da bare datt det ut av meg. Håper han ikke tenker at jeg er en skikkelig dust. Kjøpe kondomer og tilby massasje. Desp til et nytt nivå? Jeg drar hånden gjennom håret. lukker øynene og stønner lavt for meg selv.

Han var søt da jeg spurte da, og han svarte ja. Jeg roer meg litt og tenker at jeg skal ta med meg den massasjeoljen som jeg har hjemme, bare sånn i tilfelle det blir noe. Jeg skyver flauheten over meg selv bort og drømmer meg et lite øyeblikk til noe annet. Ser for meg hendene mine på skuldrene hans igjen. Ser for meg ryggen hans, overarmene hans, magen hans. Sånn som jeg så ham da han dro t-skjorten over hodet etter timen i går. 

I går? Er det ikke lengre siden enn i går? Det kjennes ut som en evighet siden. Enda lengre siden onsdag da jeg så ham for første gang i kassen. 

Jeg sjekker tiden når jeg låser meg inn hjemme. Det tar 12 minutter og 42 sekunder fra porten til Isak til min utgangsdør. Litt tidligere sa han i går. Hvor mye tidligere er litt tidligere? En halvtime? En time? Hvis jeg går hjemmefra 1547, så er jeg der presis 1600. Jeg bestemmer meg for at en time er litt tidligere, for jeg orker ikke vente lenger. 

Jeg kikker på klokken omtrent hvert femte minutt når jeg suser rundt hjemme. Jeg får gjort noe av det jeg skulle gjøre, men ikke alt, det tar tid å følge med på tiden hele tiden, tar tid å tenke på Isak, tar tid å drømme seg bort, tar tid å prøve å kontrollere all kribling og sitring i kroppen. Jeg sjekker sekken sikkert ti ganger før jeg går og får bekreftet det jeg allerede vet. Både øl og massasjeolje er med. Klokken er snart fire, og jeg håper han mente det han sa i går, om at jeg kunne komme tidligere. Hjertet banker litt hardere når jeg går ut døren.

Smijernsporten bak meg knirker når jeg går inn i bakgården hos Isak. Grusen knaser under skoene mine og jeg gløtter til siden. Der sto vi i går kveld. Vi kysset. Varmen fra kinnet hans under fingrene og håndflaten min sitter i enda, raspingen fra skjeggstubbene også, og jeg kan nesten kjenne smaken av ham på leppene mine.

Jeg trekker pusten og kommer meg tilbake til her og nå. Går mot døren og begynner å lete etter riktig knapp. Jeg ser navnet hans, men rekker ikke trykke før døren går opp og jeg kan smette inn. Kanskje dårlig gjort, men det sparer meg for noen minutters venting. Jeg rakk å se at han bor i tredje etasje, så jeg starter på trappene. Et og et trinn. Hjertet dunker raskere og raskere for hver høydecentimeter. Og det er ikke fordi jeg er dårlig trent. 

Døren hans lyser gult mot meg. En helt ordinær tredør, men likevel spesiell. Hans dør. Et lite navneskilt i sølv lyser mot meg. “Valtersen” står det. Smilet krøller seg i munnviken, det bobler i magen og fingeren som nærmer seg ringeklokken dirrer når jeg presser fingertuppen mot den blanke knappen. 

Jeg puster. Teller til fem inni meg. Jeg trenger jo ikke å være nervøs, vi har en avtale, vi har kysset, vi har vært tydelige begge to på at dette er noe vi ønsker. Det er ikke sånn at han kommer til å slenge døren igjen når han ser meg. 

Fottrinnene innenfra er lette, raske, før de stopper helt opp og det blir stille. Står han der på andre siden og er like nervøs som meg? Kneppet fra låskassen gir meg støt i magen. Også går døren opp. 

“Halla.” 

Håret hans er fuktig, de grønne øynene ispedd små gule spetter, ser på meg og smilet brer seg. 

“Hei.” 

Jeg går mot ham og han flytter seg ikke. Jeg legger armen rundt ham og klemmer ham. Armene hans legger seg rundt skuldrene mine, han klemmer tilbake og det rasper mot kinnet mitt Det føltes som jeg akkurat tok et kjempeskritt, det å sette føttene innenfor hos ham. Det er her Isak Valtersen, Oslos, eller Norges, kanskje Europas, kjekkeste mann bor. Og jeg er her nå. Og det føles veldig bra.

Jeg trekker meg litt tilbake, ser på ham og stryker ham over kinnet med tommelen, før jeg tar et skritt tilbake. Han kikker raskt til siden før han møter blikket mitt igjen, smiler. Han har på seg et svart forkle over en hvit t-skjorte og jeans. Forkleet ligger tett inntil både brystet og hoftene. Knuten strammer over magen hans og det kler ham. 

“Det kom noen ut da jeg skulle ringe på”, jeg lar sekken gli av ryggen og setter den på gulvet så det klunker i ølboksene, “håper det var greit at jeg bare gikk inn.”

Han nikker. “Jeg skvatt da det ringte på døren og ikke dørtelefonen, men selvfølgelig er det greit.” 

Jeg tar av meg jakken og skoene. “Jeg tok med noen øl, ja, du vet jo hva jeg kjøpte før i dag.”

Han ler kort. “Helt ærlig husker jeg faktisk ikke merket, men øl, ja du vet jo hva jeg tenker om det.”

“Bare det er øl så?” Jeg ler med ham og han nikker. 

“Du kan sette dem i kjøleskapet.” Han nikker mot sekken. Jeg løfter den og går etter ham innover i leiligheten. 

Jeg følger etter ham, og vi ender opp på kjøkkenet. Det står matvarer utover benken, og kjøkkenbordet er dekket til to. Med både lys og servietter. 

“Her”, han åpner kjøleskapet, “sett ølene nederst, det er plass.” 

Det ser ut som han har ryddet plass til mine øl. Kanskje han regnet med at jeg tok dem med? Eller sa jeg det da vi møttes i butikken? Det kan være, jeg husker ikke. Jeg åpner sekken og drar opp sixpacken. Flasken med massasjeolje følger med og ramler ned på gulvet. 

Jeg blir stående med sixpacken i hånden. Jeg blir varm på ryggen, kjenner at det dirrer litt i beina før jeg ser på ham.

Han tar den opp og ser på flasken. Ser på meg og den ene munnviken går litt oppover.

“Var det denne du brukte i går?” Han rekker meg flasken. 

Var det alt? Hjertet slakker litt av på farten. Jeg rister på hodet og tar imot flasken.

“Nei, den…” jeg setter ølen inn i kjøleskapet og lukker døren, “den er bare til… ehm hjemmebruk. Jeg har laget den selv.”

“Wow”, øynene hans blir store, “lager du oljene dine selv?”

“Ikke de jeg bruker på jobben, men jeg har laget noen selv.” Jeg er på trygg grunn nå, kan fortelle om det uten å fortelle så mye. “Jeg tester ut litt da. Jeg har laget en som jeg bruker på beina til nevøen min, ja han du så vidt traff i går. Et par andre typer som visstnok skal hjelpe mot betennelser. Også har jeg denne…” jeg stopper og trekker pusten, “den har jeg ikke prøvd enda, den….den er helt ny.” 

Jeg trenger jo ikke å si hva den er laget av, men oppskriften sier at den skal være både avslappende og stimulerende. 

“Den lukter veldig godt.” Jeg åpner flasken og rekker den mot ham. Han bøyer seg fram, nesen like over toppen.

“Mmm.” Han nikker. “Veldig.” Øynene hans vider seg ut. “Lavendel?” 

“Blant annet.” Jeg nikker. 

Han lukter en gang til. “Og mann.” Blikket hans fryser og jeg klarer ikke annet enn å le. 

“Ja, det er sandalwood, den er ganske mannete.” 

Kinnene hans skifter farge og han nikker. Jeg slipper flasken nedi sekken igjen, må snakke om noe annet. For begges skyld, så jeg peker mot benken. 

“Hva har du tenkt å lage?” 

Han går mot benken. 

“Jeg tenkte faktisk Shepherds Pie? Liker du det?”

Jeg nikker. “Hvordan gjør vi det?”

Han griper en potetskreller og holder den fram. “Håper du kan skrelle poteter?”

“Seff.” Jeg griper potetskrelleren og fingrene mine stryker over hans. “Alle kan vel skrelle poteter.”

Blikkene våre møtes og han ler. 

“Jeg vet noen som ikke kan det, men det er en annen historie.”

Han rekker meg posen med poteter og peker mot vasken. Jeg går dit og heller dem ut. 

“Hvor mange?” 

“Ti-tolv stykker”, han setter stekepannen på platen, “jeg skal lage fyllet”

Jeg er ikke så godt på å skrelle poteter som jeg kanskje gav inntrykk av, jeg får ikke helt den skrelleren til å samarbeide med hendene mine. Kanskje det er skrelleren? Kanskje det er Isaks nærvær? Kanskje det er potetene? Jeg vet ikke, men jeg plundrer og jeg føler blikket til Isak på meg. Men det er ikke ubehagelig, langt derifra. 

“Ikke skrelt så mye poteter før?” Latteren i stemmen hans er der mens han steker grønnsaker i pannen. 

“Joda, men jeg tror det er noe med skrelleren din.” 

“Jah”, han ler, “selvfølgelig er det skrelleren.”

“Jeg fikser det, det går bra”, jeg rister på hodet av meg selv, “matlaging er ikke min forse kan du si.”

“Nei? Men om du er god på å lage massasjeoljer da, så da får det være greit.” 

Jeg snur meg mot ham og blikkene våre møtes over benken. Smilet krøller seg i munnviken hans og det setter fart på kriblingen i magen igjen. Jeg ser ned i kummen, fingrene krummer seg rundt potet og skreller, og jeg jobber for å bevare konsentrasjonen. 

Kjøkkenet til Isak er ikke stort, og når han går forbi meg mot kjøleskapet, glir hånden hans umerkelig over korsryggen min, jeg later som jeg ikke legger merke til det, bare fortsetter å kjempe for å få skallet av de hersens potetene. Jeg skal øve hjemme til neste gang. For det bare må bli en neste gang. 

“Jeg må bare…” hånden til Isak legger seg på skulderen min, den er varm og tommelen hans stryker lett over kragebeinet mitt, sniker seg til og med under kanten på t-skjorten, “hente en bolle oppi her.” Han strekker den andre hånden opp mot overskapet. Vipper opp døren og tar ned en bolle. Alt mens tommelen hviler i halsgropen min. Jeg snuser inn lukten av ham når han er så nærme. Det er vanskelig å konsentrere seg om de potetene akkurat nå, men jeg jobber iherdig med det. 

Han lukker skapdøren igjen, hånden hans glir over nakken min, fingrene rører så vidt håret mitt før den er borte og han igjen er på plass ved sin del av benken. 

Magen min står litt opp og ned, det kribler og kravler. Selv om det kalde vannet fra kranen sildrer over fingrene mine, er jeg glovarm. Varmen strømmer både oppover og nedover og poteten har jeg nesten glemt. Dessuten, den er glatt, glipper ut av hånden min og treffer bunnen av kummen med et dump. 

“Faen.” Jeg hvisker, men Isak hører det og snur seg mot meg. 

“Går det bra? Kutta du deg?”

Jeg rister på hodet. “Neida, bare glapp poteten.” 

“Å”, han ler kort, “neste gang skal du slippe å skrelle poteter.” 

Han kikker ned i det han driver med, jeg ser at grønnsakene og kjøttdeigen har blitt forvandlet til noe annet. 

_Neste gang._ Ja for faen, har jeg lyst til å si. 

“Går det for treigt?” Jeg blir nervøs for at han syns jeg er alt for dårlig.

“Ikke noe stress.” Han tar fram en skjærefjøl og stiller seg nærmere meg, plukker opp de skrelte potetene og begynner å dele dem i mindre biter. Jeg kjenner varmen fra armen hans mot min, det er elektrisk men faktisk også behagelig å stå sånn. Lage mat sammen. Prate. Være nære. Jeg kan lett forestille meg å gjøre det hver eneste dag. 

*

“Sånn.” Isak strør ost på toppen av potetstappen, løfter formen fra benken og setter den i ovnen. 

“Hvor lenge skal den steke?” 

“Ikke lenge, bare til osten på toppen er smeltet og blitt gyllen. 10 minutter kanskje” Han rydder effektivt bort ting fra benken og setter det i oppvaskmaskinen. 

“Du er god på kjøkkenet.” Jeg ser på ham mens han fortsetter å stable inn i maskinen. “Jeg bare kløner.”

“Øvelse gjør mester. Jeg....” han retter seg opp og lukker maskinen, “jeg måtte. Da jeg flyttet. Ferdigmat ble for dyrt i lengden. Begynte å planlegge ukemeny og handlet på tilbud, fikk alle råvarene til å passe til alle rettene. Og brukte rester.”

“Da du var 16? Wow.” 

“Kanskje ikke med en gang da”, han himler kort med øynene, “men etterhvert. Da jeg så hvor mye jeg kunne spare. Sparte jeg penger på mat, kunne jeg jo kjøpe øl vet du.” Han ler når han sier det, vasker hendene og tørker seg. “Og apropos øl, skal vi ta en?” 

“Ja, det må vi. At vi ikke tenkte på å ta en til matlagingen.” 

“Urutinerte.” Han ler. “Jeg.. jeg er ikke så vant til…”

“Vant til?” Jeg tar ut to øl av kjøleskapet, og gir en til ham. Det freser lett og skummer på toppen når jeg åpner den. 

“Å ha middagsgjest.” Vi drikker den første slurken synkront, og han setter ølen på bordet, jeg gjør det samme.

“Ikke jeg heller, jeg mener, ikke vant til å være det, gjest altså. Sånn som det her.” 

Han tar et skritt mot meg, jeg beveger meg mot ham. Det er magnetisk, vi trekkes mot hverandre og før jeg får tenkt noe mer holder jeg hendene mine på kinnene hans og bøyer meg fram. Armene hans glir rundt nakken min og leppene våre møtes. Prøvende først, i noen sekunder, før vi krever mer begge to. Jeg skyver hånden min opp i håret hans, hører et lite “mm” fra ham, og graver fingrene mine inn i krøllene hans. 

Det er ikke mer enn et halvt døgn siden vi kysset sist, men det virker som en evighet og absolutt på tide. Jeg presser meg mot ham, og han flytter seg ikke bakover. Møter meg. Brystkassen hans er helt inntil min, og selv om jeg egentlig ønsker å dra av ham både forkle og t-skjorte, klarer jeg å holde meg. 

Jeg trekker meg litt tilbake. Smiler og ser øynene hans lyse mot meg sammen med et bredt smil. “Det var på tide.”

Latteren hans klukker mot meg. “Enig.” 

“Da du kysset meg i går, trodde jeg nesten jeg skulle falle av den barkrakken.” Jeg stryker noen hårstrå bak øret hans og lar hånden ligge i halsgropen etterpå. 

“Vi gjorde jo nesten det også. Falt av altså.” 

“Jeg vet. Hadde tatt seg ut.” 

Han ler igjen. “Kanskje vi hadde blitt kasta ut.”

Det piper i alarmklokken over ovnen og vi snur oss mot den. Nå kjenner jeg at jeg faktisk er sulten, og hvor godt det faktisk lukter av maten. Men den beste smaken og lukten, det er den jeg akkurat kjente. 

Den av Isak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jaja, så fikk de ikke spist middag da, men maten er klar da, det er jo noe! 
> 
> Takk for at dere er med i denne langsomme historien som har holdt på siden i januar, men bare har kommet tre døgn avgårde. Takk for engasjement og fine kommentarer. Digger det! ❤❤  
> Og merk dere dette; det er under fjorten dager siden forrige kapittel ble postet, det er en opptur for meg i allefall!
> 
> Lisa_Ruvo har igjen vært til stor hjelp for å få kapittelet sammen. Tusen takk!❤❤


	14. Massasjebenk

Jeg legger bestikket på tallerkenen og ser over bordet. Even tørker munnvikene med servietten og strekker seg bakover. 

“Dette var så innmari godt.”

“Så bra. Jeg syns det selv også, og det beste med denne maten”, jeg nikker mot den halvfulle formen på bordet, “er at det er nok til frokost eller middag i morgen og. Kanskje begge deler.”

“Smart.” Even nikker og hever ølboksen. 

“Vet.” Jeg skåler tilbake. Jeg er snart ferdig med øl nummer to, og det buzzer sånn deilig i hele kroppen. Ikke bare har middagen vært vellykket, men praten over bordet, alle lette berøringer, alle små blikk og ikke minst at vi kysset før maten, alt har vært helt perfekt.

Jeg reiser meg. “Jeg rydder seinere, la det stå.”

Even reiser seg, rister på hodet og peker på stolen. “Nope. Du sitter der, og så rydder jeg.”

“Men...” jeg prøver meg, men han holder opp hånden.

“Sitt.”

“Okey”, jeg slenger hendene i været, setter meg og drar den andre kjøkkenstolen mot meg, legger beina demonstrativt opp på den og griper ølen min, “om du insisterer så.” 

“Jeg gjør det”, han begynner å plukke av bordet snur seg mot meg med tallerkener og bestikk i hendene, “du har tross alt jobbet fra seks i dag.” 

“Jeg takker og bukker.” 

Jeg tar en slurk øl og kjenner at kroppen slapper litt av. Men ikke for mye, for Even svinser rundt på kjøkkenet mitt, og det er ikke akkurat avslappende å se på ham hele tiden. Det kribler i magen og prikker lett i fingrene. Spesielt når alle de tusen tankene om hva som kan skje etterpå kommer mens jeg prøver å konsentrere meg om her og nå. Jeg ser på Even når han skyller oppvasken, putter inn i maskinen, alt på feil plass. Men jeg sier ingenting. Kan ikke avsløre oppvaskmaskin-OCD’en min akkurat nå. 

Til slutt vrir han opp kjøkkenkluten og tørker over benken, skyller den igjen og henger den opp over kranen. 

“Sånn?” Han snur seg mot meg og smiler, før han setter seg ved bordet igjen og griper ølen sin. “Det tok jo ikke lang tid, så slipper du senere.” 

“Tusen takk.” Jeg setter beina i gulvet igjen, reiser meg og vrir litt på den ene skulderen. “Skal vi sette oss i stuen? Jeg har laget panna cotta til dessert.”

Even ser på meg og nikker, tar beggge ølboksene med seg og går inn i stuen. Jeg tar brettet med desserten ut fra kjøleskapet og går inn i stuen til ham. Når jeg bøyer meg fram for å plassere brettet på bordet, knyter det seg i skulderen og jeg biter tennene sammen. 

“Går det bra?” Evens blikk er på meg og han skal til å reise seg. 

“Jada, det går fint. Tror du forresten øl funker til panna cotta?”

Han ler. “Aner ikke, aldri prøvd.”

“Jeg kan lage kaffe?”

Han rister på hodet. “Neida, det går fint, vi prøver med øl.”

Jeg setter meg ved siden av ham, han legger hånden på ryggen min og stryker lett over den, stemmen er lav. “Jeg ser du har vondt i skulderen.”

Varmen fra hånden hans trenger gjennom t-skjorten, det er deilig og jeg puster ut. “Mm, det går fint.” 

“Det gjør jo ikke det, Isak.” Hånden hans blir liggende, tommelen glir lett over det stedet det verker mest og jeg holder pusten, biter tennene sammen. “Jeg kjenner det bare når jeg holder hånden her.”

Jeg snur meg langsomt mot ham. “Kjenner du det? Bare ved å holde hånden der?”

Han nikker. "Jeg kjenner ikke at du har vondt da, men at det er noe der. Spesielt når du biter tennene sammen."

Jeg rister lett på hodet og lukker øynene. “Kan du gjøre det du gjorde i går?” Jeg skjønner egentlig ikke at jeg tør å spørre en gang, bare tanken på det gir meg puls. 

“Ja”, han svarer raskt, “selvfølgelig kan jeg det.”

Stemmen hans er varm, som om han virkelig bryr seg og er bekymret for om jeg har det bra eller ikke. 

“Okey.” Hjertet hamrer i brystet. “Hvor, eller kanskje hvordan?”

“Jeg regner ikke med at du har en massasjebenk her?” 

“Nei, det har jeg ikke.”

“Jeg har hjemme.” Han hever øyenbrynene.

“Så feil valg av sted å spise middag på, mener du?” Jeg lukker øynene igjen, for tommelen hans glir over kragebeinet mitt og under halslinningen på t-skjorten.

“Vi kan stikke hjem til meg. Det tar tolv minutter og førtitre sekunder å gå.” 

“Du har faktisk tatt tiden?” Jeg ler, kan ikke tro at han har gjort det. 

“Jepp. Måtte jo finne ut nøyaktig hvor lang tid jeg brukte hit. Ville ikke bli for sen.” Han trekker meg litt nærmere, og jeg stritter ikke imot. 

“Jeg kan bare sitte her da, på gulvet mellom beina dine.” Det høres mer vågalt ut når det kommer ut høyt enn det gjorde i hodet mitt. 

Han rister på hodet. “Du kommer ikke til å få slappet av nok når du sitter sånn, og da kan det gjøre vondt verre.”

“Sengen da?” Jeg lukker munnen med en gang jeg har sagt det, men hvor ellers skal jeg foreslå? 

“Du”; han svelger, “du kan det. Ligge på sengen kan… funke.”

Hjertet mitt banker. Sånn skikkelig hardt. Nå er jeg virkelig på ukjent territorium her. De datene jeg har hatt, for lenge lenge siden, som har endt med at noen har blitt med på soverommet mitt, har vært kombinert med betydelig høyere promille og fart enn det to øl gir. At jeg foreslo sengen får jeg sette på kontoen for forsnakkelser. Den kontoen er rimelig velfylt nå. 

“Okey.” Stemmen min vibrerer, jeg svelger når jeg reiser meg og går mot soveromsdøren. Det er nyvasket, jeg har nytt sengetøy og det er ryddig. Såpass smart, kanskje forutseende også, var jeg mellom jobb og dusj tidligere. 

Jeg åpner døren og skrur på lysene over sengen, snur meg mot Even som ser seg rundt. “Trenger du taklyset også?”

Even rister på hodet. “Om det er nødvendig går det helt fint å massere i blinde.”

I blinde faktisk. Jeg nikker og blir stående på gulvet, usikker på hva jeg skal gjøre. Skal jeg kle av meg, skal jeg legge meg, skal jeg skyve bort dyna, skal jeg…

“Hvis du legger dyna, eller puta sånn cirka her”, han peker på sengen, en halvmeter fra hodegjerdet, “så kan du legge deg med brystkassen på den, så slipper du å få feil vinkel på nakken.”

Jeg nikker, skyver dynen til siden og legger puta der Even pekte. Jeg snur meg fra ham når jeg drar t-skjorten over hodet. Blir plutselig brydd, men prøver å ikke vise det, legger meg på magen og husker å ta armene over hodet som han instruerte meg til i går. Jeg kjenner jeg er litt svett, håper det ikke lukter av meg. Kanskje jeg burde dusjet først, men jeg kan jo ikke spørre om det nå, når jeg ligger her. Jeg prøver å puste normalt. Akkurat som det er mulig, for jeg vet at snart kommer jeg til å ha de varme hendene til Even på meg. 

“Klar?” Evens stemme er lav, mørk, ikke helt som i sted. 

“Ja.” Jeg nikker ned i madrassen. 

Det klikker i massasjeoljeflasken, og jeg hører at Even gnir hendene sine mot hverandre. 

Så tar han på meg.

Han stryker varsomt, akkurat som i går. Fram og tilbake over skuldrene mine før hendene glir nedover ryggen. Helt ned til bukselinningen og opp igjen. Hjertet mitt banker. Jeg knytter nevene og slipper opp igjen når tomlene hans finner de punktene langs skulderbladene som er vonde og jeg biter tennene sammen. Skal ikke lage lyd. Skal ikke lage lyd. Det er vondt, men det er godt også. Vondtgodt. Godtvondt. Jeg sier ordene inni meg mens han jobber langs det venstre skulderbladet og opp i skulderen, før han starter i siden, nesten opp til armhulen, over skulderen, inn i halsgropen. 

“Går det bra?” Stemmen hans er enda mørkere en i sted, og han kremter. “Du må si fra om det gjør vondt altså.”

“Det går bra, litt vondt langs skulderbladet bare.”

“Her?” Han presser tommelen mot det punktet som gjør mest vondt, og jeg stønner. 

“Jah. Akkurat der.” 

“Mm, tenkte meg det. Da skal jeg ikke ta så mye der.”

Men ta mer andre plasser, tenker jeg og borer nesen ned i madrassen. Alle berøringer sender kriblinger gjennom hele meg, det kiler i magen, det er varmt under føttene, jeg får trang til å sparke av meg sokkene, men konsentrerer meg om å ligge rolig. Please, ta mer på meg, jeg sier det om igjen og om igjen inne i hodet, ikke stopp, bare fortsett. 

Og han gjør det. Han jobber langs siden nå, sirkulære bevegelser fra armhulen og nedover. Jeg skjønner egentlig ikke hvorfor han masserer der, samtidig vet jeg jo at hele kroppen henger sammen. Dessuten er det så godt at jeg må bite tennene sammen for ikke å stønne. 

“Ehm, jeg må….”han bråstopper og jeg løfter hodet og ser på ham. 

Han er rød i kinnene, øynene glitrer litt og tungespissen hans farer over leppene når jeg møter blikket hans. 

“Hva?”

“Jeg må sette meg opp i sengen, ellers får jeg ikke tatt på den andre siden. “ Fingeren hans glir langs ribbbeina mine. Nå er det ikke massasje, ikke kiling heller, det er mer som et kjærtegn.

“Eller jeg kan snu meg?” Jeg løfter brystkassen fra puten. 

“Ja, det er kanskje det beste.” 

Jeg snurrer rundt, retter litt på jeansen før jeg legger meg til rette og så er hendene hans på meg igjen. 

Han gir den andre siden samme behandling, kriblingen fortsetter i meg, og jeg klarer nesten ikke å ligge stille.

Så glir hendene opp til skuldrene igjen. Det gjør ikke vondt nå, jeg kjenner det, men det er bare godt. Varmen fra hendene hans, lukten fra massasjeoljen, lavendel og sandalwood, var det det han kaller det, sniker seg inn i nesen min med ujevne mellomrom. Det pirrer nederst magen og skrittet. Jeg begynner å bli hard. 

Når han neste gang skyver hendene nedover ryggen og igjen stopper ved bukselinningen, er jeg på nippet til å be ham om å fortsette, akkurat som i går. 

I går var jeg i behandlingsrommet hans, på benken. På Markveien fysikalske. Nå er jeg hjemme. Jeg ligger faktisk i min egen seng. Jeg trenger kanskje ikke å holde masken lenger? Jeg kan kanskje gi lyd fra meg, kan kanskje invitere, på en eller annen måte. Men det er litt vanskelig akkurat nå, når jeg ligger på magen med ansiktet ned i madrassen. 

Kom igjen, Isak, sier jeg til meg selv, det er jo dette du vil. Si hva du vil han skal gjøre.

Hendene hans glir over korsryggen min, og så huker fingrene hans seg under linningen og glir langsomt fram og tilbake. Det er ikke mye, men nok til at jeg trekker pusten. Litt for høyt, litt for raskt, og han trekker seg raskt tilbake. 

“Sorry.” Han hvisker. 

Jeg rister på hodet. “Nei, ikke vær det. Bare...” 

Det blir helt stille i rommet, han har stoppet å massere, men hendene ligger i korsryggen min enda. Når han starter igjen, stryker han over hele ryggen, men berøringene er annerledes nå Det er ikke massasje lenger. Det er noe annet. 

Fingrene glir så vidt under linningen. Igjen. 

Jeg stopper å puste et lite øyeblikk, før jeg puster ut og legger hodet på siden. Prøver å se på ham, men vinkelen er feil. Fingrene hans er like under linningen, de glir langsomt fram og tilbake, og håndflaten hans er glovarm mot korsryggen. 

“Jeg…” jeg stopper meg selv et lite øyeblikk, beveger så vidt på hoftene mine, “jeg drømte om det i går. Ville at du skulle gjøre det.”

Han stopper igjen, og jeg har lyst til å sutre, få ham til å fortsette. Han gjør det uten at jeg trenger å si noe, men nå skyver han hendene lengre ned på rumpa mi, klemmer stryker langsomt. Det strammer rundt hoftene og magen, jeg skulle ønske jeg kunne åpnet knappen i jeansen.

“Jeg…” stemmen hans er mørk, grumsete, “jeg drømte om det jeg også. Også drømte jeg om å kysse deg i nakken.”

“Gjør det.” Jeg hvisker nesten ned i madrassen, usikker på om han hører det, men når hendene hans glir opp fra rumpa mi, over ryggen og jeg kjenner madrassen gi etter for tyngden av ham, skjønner jeg at han hørte det. 

Leppene hans kiler i nakken og jeg får gåsehud helt ned til tærne. Jeg knytter nevene og konsentrerer meg om å puste rolig, men jeg får det ikke til, i allefall ikke når jeg kjenner kneet hans på siden av hoften min og presset mot rumpa mi når han setter seg over meg. 

Hendene hans glir over armene mine, helt fram til hendene mine og fingrene hans glir mellom mine, han klemmer til. Kyssene i nakken og på halsen er lette, og hvert eneste ett sender støt gjennom kroppen min, og jeg klarer ikke å ligge rolig. Løfter hodet og vrir på meg. Jeg må komme meg rundt, vil se ham, vil kysse ham. Han slipper hendene mine, gir meg plass så jeg kan snu meg.

Og så ligger jeg på ryggen med Even over meg. Smilet hans tar nesten pusten fra meg, øynene er mørkeblå og håret henger fram i pannen hans. Jeg griper rundt nakken hans og drar ham ned. Leppene våre krasjer og kysset er alt annet enn mykt og forsiktig, det er hektisk og vått, tunger og lepper, grådig og krevende. 

Jeg skyver hendene mine under t-skjorten hans. Huden er varm, myk og deilig mot håndflatene mine. Jeg stryker over magen, brystet opp mot skuldrene. Han setter seg opp, drar t-skjorten raskt over hodet og slenger den på gulvet. 

Fy faen, han er deilig.

Jeg stryker over brystet hans, langs sidene og over magen. Øynene hans er halvåpne, leppene røde og glinsende, tungen ligger mot underleppen og munnviken krøller seg. Jeg smiler jeg også, eller kanskje jeg gliser, jeg vet ikke. Men det er deilig å ta på ham. Varm, myk og sterk. Hendene glir ned mot magen igjen, over navlen. 

Han lener seg ned mot meg og kysser meg igjen. Hendene mine stopper et lite øyeblikk ved linningen på jeansen, men kysset gir meg mot og jeg begynner å løsne beltet. 

Leppene hans vandrer langs kjeven min, til under øret, tar takk øreflippen, tungespissen leker med den først før han suger på den. Jeg hikster, men klarer å få fingrene mine til å finne knappene i buksen hans, jeg presser tommelene innenfor linningen på jeansen hans og presser den litt ned. Jeg skyver hendene mine langsomt over hoftene hans, over rumpa, den myke bomullsbokseren er deilig mot håndflaten og jeg drister meg til å la hendene vandre tilbake igjen og møtes i fronten. 

Han heiser seg opp på armene og blikkene våre møtes. Jeg får et forsiktig nikk og hånden min glir over ham, langsomt og prøvende opp og ned, før jeg tar ballene hans i håndflaten. Han stønner “Fuck, Isak, ” før han kysser meg nedover halsen og brystkassen, trekker seg bakover så jeg mister taket rundt ham. Leppene hans fortsetter, over brystvorten min, nedover magen, helt til linningen på jeansen. Der stopper han og ser på meg. 

Jeg nikker. Det er ikke noe annet jeg vil i hele verden nå.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Det viktigste pørsmålet nå er: får de noen gang spist den panna cottaen som fortsatt står på stuebordet? Eller kanskje det ikke er det aller viktigste. Men synd å la en god panna cotta gå til spille da... 
> 
> Takk for tålmodighet og alle fine kommentarer. Dere er gode! ❤❤


	15. Panna cotta

Det lille nikket fra Isak når jeg huker fingrene mine innenfor linningen på buksen hans får alt til å koke. Han er så deilig der han ligger. Og når han tok på meg, når hånden hans gled langsomt over meg, trodde jeg et øyeblikk at kroppen skulle bli til gele og bare synke sammen, men det ble ikke det. Det gav meg bare lyst til å kysse ham, klemme, ake meg nedover, ta ham inn, betrakte ham, nyte synet. Og nå får jeg lov å kle av ham. 

Jeg tar tak i knappen i jeansen hans. Fingrene mine skjelver og det er trangt, jeg må presse litt for å få den øverste opp, og når knappen glipper ut av knapphullet, røsker jeg til og de andre knappene i gylfen åpner seg lett. Den lyseblå bokseren er glatt, det er en fuktig flekk øverst ved linningen, pikken ligger hard opp mot magen og jeg nyter synet. Blir nesten svimmel av å se ham sånn. Jeg bøyer meg fram, legger nesen min inn mot bokseren hans og trekker pusten. 

Han lukter mann. Svette, kjønn, en blanding av søtt og stramt som sniker seg inn i neseveggene mine og det rykker litt ekstra i pikken min. Jeg har lyst til å ta på ham, kjenne ham, smake på ham, så jeg løfter blikket mitt igjen og møter mørkegrønne øyne. Leppene hans er adskilte, nesevingene utvidet og han nikker igjen. Hånden min glir over ham, jeg tar tak i linningen i bokseren og drar bokseren langsomt ned. 

Når jeg tar ham i munnen slår han hendene i madrassen og stønner. Jeg kan ikke se ansiktet hans nå, men jeg hører gnisninger mot madrassen når han beveger seg og kroppen hans bukter seg. Jeg suger, bruker tungen langs skaftet og rundt tuppen, slikker med smal tunge ned over hodet, smaken av ham brenner nesten mot tungen min og jeg nyter det. 

Han prøver å dra knærne sine opp for å spre beina, men jeansen og bokseren stopper ham. Jeg skyver dem ned uten å slippe taket rundt ham, og han får løs det ene beinet sitt. Gir plass til meg så jeg kan stryke på innsiden av låret hans, lysken, ballene, magen, jeg strekker hånden helt opp på brystet hans og fingrene mine glir over brystvorten hans. 

“Even, faen Even, jeg…” Han trekker pusten raskt, stopper å snakke, men beveger litt på hoftene, små bevegelser, nesten som rykninger før han legger hånden i håret mitt. Fingrene hans graver seg inn, skraper mot issen min. De urytmiske bevegelsene fra hånden hans brer seg fra issen og ned gjennom nakken, hjertet mitt tar noen ekstra slag og jeg stønner rundt ham. 

Jeg må puste gjennom nesen, jeg lukter ham, smaker ham, kjenner ham og hører ham. Det eneste jeg ikke klarer er å se ham, for øynene mine har lukket seg. Jeg vil egentlig se på ham, men jeg klarer det ikke, jeg må bare bruke de andre sansene, nyte selv og gjøre det godt for ham. 

Jeg skjønner at han er nære når pusten hans blir enda raskere. Fingrene hans graver seg inn i håret mitt, han lugger litt, men det gjør ikke vondt, det sitrer bare enda mer, brenner litt. Han mumler noe jeg ikke skjønner, beina hans beveger på seg, hoftene opp mot meg og jeg kniper øynene sammen enda mer, så prikkene danser foran dem. Jeg stønner, klyper lett i brystvorten hans mens jeg suger ham hardere. 

Så stivner han under meg. Hånden hans slipper håret mitt og han skyver hodet mitt bort fra seg. Jeg åpner øynene, ser opp og runker ham. Et mørkt, langtrukkent “åååå, fuuuck” fosser ut av ham. Pikken hans rykker i hånden min og han kommer over meg og seg selv. Ansiktet hans glatter seg ut, brystkassen hever og senker seg og det kommer lyder fra strupen hans. 

Jeg legger meg ned ved siden av ham. Stryker over brystet hans, over halsen og legger hånden min på kinnet hans. Snur ansiktet hans mot meg og kysser ham. 

“Du er deilig.” Det blir bare hvisking, for stemmen min bærer ikke.

Øynene hans åpner seg langsomt, de glitrer og han smiler. “Fy faen, det var… eh…”

Jeg nikker bare. Har ikke noen ord å bruke, bare ligger der og ser på ham. 

Han presser låret sitt mot meg og øynene hans glir igjen mens munnen smiler. Pusten hans blir roligere, han beveger litt på seg før han åpner øynene og kikker på meg.“Din tur.

Han heiser seg opp på albuen og skyver meg over på ryggen. Leppene hans glir over kjeven min, nedover halsen og ned i halsgropen. Jeg trodde ikke det gikk an å bli varmere, trodde ikke det gikk an å bli mer tent, men han klarer å få det til. Leppene hans glir over huden min, han kysser fjærlett på halsen, tungespissen beveger seg så vidt mot den tynne huden og hånden har beveget seg ned mot bokseren min. Han smyger fingrene under linningen og griper rundt meg. 

Pikken er hard, våt på tuppen og grepet hans er fast, hånden myk men bestemt mot meg. Jeg tar tak i linningen på bokseren og skyver den ned, får den så langt ned at jeg kan vrikke den videre og til slutt sparke den av meg mens hånden til Isak glir over pikken min. Jeg rykker til, støter oppover mot hånden hans, kommer ikke til å klare å holde igjen, selv om jeg vil at det skal vare. 

Han slipper taket, og jeg puster ut. Henter meg litt inn igjen når fingertuppene hans glir over ballene mine. Lette berøringer som gjør at jeg vil presse meg mot ham, men han gir seg ikke, skyver hånden lengre bakover, en finger mellom rumpeballene mine, der det er varmt og litt fuktig og han trykker lett.

Jeg stønner igjen når tungen hans treffer brystvorten min, først med tuppen, ertende, bare små berøringer, før han legger leppene rundt den og suger mens fingeren hans glir tilbake over den glatte tynne huden fram mot ballene mine. Han legger hånden rundt, kjærtegner dem, skraper litt med en negl før han igjen griper rundt pikken min. 

Nå har jeg tapt. Jeg vet det. Jeg skyver hoftene opp, trykker meg mot hånden hans. Tommelen hans drar med seg fuktighet fra tuppen og han beveger hånden raskere opp og ned. Jeg blir nesten flau over lydene jeg lager, men jeg klarer ikke å være stille. Klarer ikke å la være å presse meg mot ham, vrir på overkroppen, vil ha mer av munnen hans, mer av hånden hans, mer av hele ham. Jeg presser albuene i madrassen og skyver hoftene opp og bruker den smale passasjen fingrene hans lager. 

Jeg stopper å puste, varmen i magen samler seg, foran øynene mine er det hvite striper, hjerteslagende dundrer i tinningen og så bare revner alt. Jeg stønner sikkert høyt og jeg tror jeg roper Isak. 

Så klarer jeg å puste igjen. 

Hånden hans fortsetter med langsomme bevegelser, før han slipper og stryker over magen min i steden. Han kysser brystkassen min, og jeg konsentrerer meg om å få kontroll på pust og finne ut om jeg lever.

Jeg kikker ned. Jeg ser bare toppen av hodet hans, kjenner at han blunker når øyevippene hans kiler mot brystkassen min. Jeg legger armen min rundt ham og kysser ham i håret. 

“Tror jeg må jobbe med utholdenhet.” 

Han ser opp på meg. Øynene hans glitrer og munnvikene krøller seg.. “Jeg og. Men jævlig vanskelig å holde ut når du er så deilig.”

Jeg ler kort. Stemmen min er hes, men den bærer den korte veien det er fra meg til ham. “Første gangen en massasje har endt sånn.” Jeg vet ikke hvorfor, men jeg føler bare for å si det. 

“Føler meg priviligert, særlig ettersom du har massasjebenk hjemme.” 

“Trodde du at jeg drev med sånn shady hjemmemassasje med happy ending?”

“Vetta faen jeg?” 

Jeg rister på hodet. “Den massasjebenken står trygt plassert på boden. Jeg fikk den da jobben byttet ut sine, men jeg har aldri brukt den.”

“Om hver massasje du gir meg ender sånn, sier jeg jatakk til flere jeg altså.” Han ler kort, før hodet hans rykker opp og han ser på meg med alvorlige øyne. “Altså, jeg mener ikke at du skal massere hver gang… ehm… altså, jeg mener…”

Jeg ser på ansiktet hans, rødskjæret under de store, grønne øynene kler ham, han er utrolig søt når han er sånn, litt flau over det han har sagt. “Slapp av, Isak”, jeg legger hånden min i nakken hans, krøller fingrene inn i håret hans og drar ham mot meg, “jeg har ingenting mot å massere deg, og jeg har ingenting imot dette heller.” Jeg kysser ham, han smelter inn mot meg, løfter hånden sin og drar den gjennom håret mitt. 

“Au”, jeg rykker til. Hånden hans er seig og det lugger, men ikke på en god måte nå. 

“Oi, sorry.” Han ler, trekker hånden tilbake. “Glemte hva denne hånden har vært med på. Bli med i dusjen da?” Han heiser seg opp på albuen, skakker på hodet, “tror vi trenger det.”

*

Når vi står på badegulvet med hvert vårt håndkle rundt livet, våte i håret og Isak snur seg mot meg, vet jeg at dette, dette er noe jeg vil ha mer av. Jeg har egentlig visst det en stund, men akkurat denne hjemlige følelsen, tosomheten med Isak akkurat nå, hverdagsligheten, selv om jeg vet at hverdagen ikke alltid er å ha sex for så å dusje og komme en gang til, så er det dette jeg ønsker meg, dette jeg vil ha. 

“Hva er det?” Han ser på meg. 

Jeg rister på hodet, jeg vet at jeg smiler, klarer ikke å ta øynene fra ham, ser en vanndråpe trille ned over tinningen hans, den glir ned over kinnet. Jeg strekker ut hånden, tørker den bort med tommelen. “Det er bare.... altså, jeg….” jeg trekker pusten, “....jeg....” hvorfor er det så vanskelig å si da? "Du er bare så innmari fin.”

Pulsen dundrer i øret og tinningen min når jeg har sagt det. Og selv om jeg ville sagt mye mer, er det kanskje nok. For nå?

Ansiktet hans forandrer seg litt, glatter seg ut, mens øynene blir store og han bare fortsetter å se på meg. Så kryper smilet fram i ansiktet hans. Munnvikene dras oppover, det søte mellomrommet mellom fortennene hans kommer til syne og han tar et skritt mot meg. Han griper hånden min. 

“Du også, Even.” Han lener seg mot meg og kysser meg langsomt. Suger underleppen min inn mellom sine mens han smiler.“Jeg.. ehm…” han trekker seg litt bakover, fingrene stryker forsiktig over skuldrene mine, “jeg tenkte på noe i går.”

“Hva da?”

Fingrene glir opp i håret mitt, og han smiler. “Bare at vi snakket sammen første gang på onsdag, det er bare tre dager siden, men likevel kjennes det som et halvt liv. Eller det var kanskje å ta i, men et halvt år.” Han rødmer litt, ser i taket før blikkene våre møtes igjen. 

Jeg bøyer meg litt fram og legger pannen mot hans. “Vet du, det tenkte jeg også på. Det føltes sånn i går, da jeg fulgte deg hjem. Det var nesten rart å ikke bli med deg opp, for det var som om det ville vært den mest naturlige ting i verden.” 

“Kanskje bra du ikke ble med?” Blikket hans smalner litt. 

“Å?” 

“Ja, tror kanskje ikke jeg hadde klart å komme meg opp og på jobb klokka seks om du hadde blitt med meg opp i går.”

Jeg begynner å le, legger hendene mine på kinnene hans og kysser ham. “Det har du nok rett i.” 

Han smiler når han tar et skritt tilbake, tørker seg og drar på seg en bokser han finner i øverste skuff i kommoden. Samme sted som jeg har mine boksere hjemme. 

“Trenger du å låne en?” Han gløtter på meg, og jeg kan bare nikke. Det frister ikke å dra på seg den jeg hadde i sted etter å ha dusjet. Han tar fram en blå en og kaster den mot meg. 

“Takk.” 

“T-skjorte?” Han ser på meg når han trekker ut skuff nummer to. 

Jeg nikker igjen.

“Vet du? Vi har klærne på samme plass. Jeg har og kommode på badet. Boksere og t-skjorter i øverste og nest øverste skuff. I den tredje har jeg sokker.”

Isak ser på meg, drar ut skuffen og der ligger det sokker på rekke og rad. “Og i den nederste?”

“Jeg har treningstøy og ulltøy.” 

Isak begynner å le, drar ut skuffen og Adidas og Nike-merker lyser mot meg. 

“Det burde ikke vært mulig.” 

“Kjekt da.” Jeg går bort til ham og legger armene rundt ham bakfra, stryker ham over brystkassen før jeg trekker ham inntil meg og han legger hodet bakover på skulderen min. Kikker på meg. 

“Hvordan da?” 

“Nei, bare kjekt å vite.” Jeg tør ikke si noe mer, jeg tenkte på noe mer, men det kan jeg ikke si. 

“Så vet jeg hvor jeg kan finne klær når jeg kommer til deg?”

Når. Han sa det. Når. Jeg nikker. “Når du kommer til meg? Du vil det?”

“Selvfølgelig vil jeg det.” Isak tar et skritt frem, drar t-skjorten over hodet og går mot badedøren. “Vil ikke du?”

“Jo. Jo, veldig gjerne.” Jeg nikker, og bekreftelsen holder vel egentlig i lange baner, likevel må jeg si det enda en gang. “Jeg vil veldig gjerne at du skal komme til meg også.”

Vi går ut i stuen. Isak ler og rister på hodet når han setter seg ned. “Lunken øl og panna cotta. Det kan funke?” Han tar en slurk av ølboksen og griner litt på nesen. “Nja, ikke akkurat en høydare, men..” 

Jeg tar en slurk jeg også, den lunkne, dovne ølen fyller munnhulen min, det er ikke spesielt godt, men jeg svelger. “Nja, enig om ølen, men panna cottaen din vil jeg veldig gjerne smake på. Den er sikkert like god lunken som kald.”

Isak gir meg muggen med sausen, og jeg heller forsiktig over den glatte overfalten, beveger den lille muggen så det former seg et rødt hjerte mot det hvite. Jeg gir skålen til ham. Han ser på meg. Smilet kryper fram i ansiktet hans igjen, han er så kjekk, fin, heit, så alt, at det kribler ned til under føttene mine. 

“Takk.” Han tar imot skålen, bøyer seg fram og kysser meg. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Da ble det dessert da. Omsider. 
> 
> Tusen takk for morsomme og fine kommentarer. Dere er som alltid så gode. ❤
> 
> Tusen takker til Lisa_Ruvo som har heiet og kommentert fram dette kapittelet. Uten deg vet jeg ikke om det hadde blitt noe panna cotta i det hele tatt... ❤❤


	16. Vigelandsparken?

“God morgen.” 

Evens stemme er mørk og morgenhes. Jeg åpner øynene og ser rett inn i hans blå. Jeg må blunke, men kjenner smilet dra seg oppover når hånden hans stryker over skulderen min. 

“God morgen.” Jeg strekker armen min opp og griper etter ham. Drar meg selv nærmere. “Sovet godt?”

Han nikker, hånden glir over ryggen min og trekker meg inntil seg. Jeg synker inn mot den varme kroppen hans. Han lukter søvn og natt, er myk og deilig mot min egen fortsatt søvnige kropp. Hud mot hud, varme, langsomme kjærtegn over hverandre. Hånden min glir ned mot rumpen hans, jeg stryker over den, lar fingeren min gli forsiktig ned mellom rumpeballene hans. Han rykker til og jeg trekker hånden til meg. 

“Sorry.” Jeg hvisker. 

Han rister på hodet.

“Det går bra. Litt ømt bare.”

“Sorry.” Jeg sier det igjen. Tenker raskt tilbake på i går kveld, etter panna cottaen. Even under meg, åpen, sexy og varm. Naken og heit, håret til alle kanter, munnen åpen og øynene lukket da han kom. 

“Ikke si det, Isak. Det var deilige, helt magisk. Det er bare litt lenge siden”, han rister på hodet, “nei, veldig lenge siden.”

Jeg ser på ham, blikket hans gløder og munnvikene krøller seg. Han bøyer seg fram og leppene våre møtes i et langsomt dvelende kyss. Mykt, trygt og ømt. Og jeg vil ha mer av dette. Mer av å våkne opp sammen med ham, mer av lange samtaler i sofaen på kvelden, mer av heite kyss som får oss til å skynde oss inn på rommet, mer av å lage middag sammen, mer av å dele dusj og ømme berøringer. Jeg vil ha ham, hele tiden. 

“Og i hele dag kan jeg kjenne hva vi gjorde i natt i. Sånn at jeg er sikker på at det ikke var en drøm.”

“Det var ingen drøm.” Jeg ser på ham, vil at dette skal være alvor. “Det er ingen drøm. Dette er virkeligheten. Helt på ekte.”’

Øynene til Even er store når han ser på meg. Han nikker langsomt og trekker pusten.

“Ekte? Mener du….?”

Jeg nikker. Vi snakker fortsatt rundt grøten. Vi gjorde det i natt også, men jeg er ganske sikker på at vi tenker det samme. Jeg håper iallefall det. Kanskje vi skal prøve å si alt? Men kanskje det er litt tidlig? Det er bare tre, nei fire dager har det blitt nå, siden vi snakket første gang. Altså jeg har hørt om folk som har flyttet sammen etter noen dager, folk som har giftet seg etter en uke og selv om jeg ikke er der, på giftemål, vil jeg at dette skal være noe mer enn tre dager med nervene utenpå og en heit natt. Jeg vil være med Even mer. I dag, i morgen, neste dag, til helgen, neste helg. 

Jeg heiser meg opp på albuen og ser ned på ham. Panneluggen hans ligger ned i det venstre øyet hans og jeg stryker den opp før jeg trekker pusten.

“Helt på ekte. Jeg.. jeg har ikke tenkt på annet enn deg siden onsdag, Even. Alt i hodet mitt har dreid seg om hvordan jeg kan møte deg, hvordan jeg kan få være med deg, klemme deg, se på deg, kysse deg....”

Munnen til Even åpner og lukker seg. Øynene har blitt store. Er det avvisning i dem, eller kanskje bare overraskelse, usikkerhet? Jeg blir litt redd for at jeg har hoppa uti noe jeg kommer til å angre på. Men så smiler han, løfter hånden og stryker håret mitt bak øret mitt, holder hånden sin i nakken min mens tommelen stryker over kinnet mitt. 

“Jeg også..” 

*

Det blir seint før vi kommer oss ut av sengen. Jeg kommer til å kjenne Even på samme måte som han kjenner meg resten av dagen. Bevis for at vi har vært sammen. Bekreftelsen på at jeg ikke er i en drøm, for tanken har slått meg også. 

Vi spiser frokost i langsomt tempo, beina under bordet er stadig nære hverandre, fingrene stryker over en arm eller en hånd, smil og blikk over bordet, det føles mer som en drøm enn noe annet, men det er ikke det. Det har vi blitt enige om. 

“Skal vi finne på noe?” Even setter seg bakover på stolen og løfter kaffekoppen mens beina hans presser seg mot mine. 

“Hva da?” Han kunne spurt meg om å bli med til Mars, og jeg hadde sagt ja.

“Vet ikke? Noe. Stikke ut på Sørenga og kjøpe is, eller en tur i Vigelandparken, Botanisk hage, bare rusle rundt. Hvasomhelst, bare vi to?” 

Jeg nikker. Jeg gjør gjerne hvasomhelst med ham. 

“Kanskje vi kan stikke innom meg?” Han ser på meg. “Jeg må hente fotoapparatet mitt, så jeg kan ta bilder.”

“Driver du med det?”

“Litt. Tar noen småjobber innimellom, når jeg har tid og lyst. Jeg liker å ta bilder, spesielt når jeg er ute og rusler i byen, og i dag kommer jeg til å få det perfekte motivet, jeg bare vet det.”

“Vi vet jo ikke hvor vi skal da?” Jeg reiser meg og begynner å ta av bordet. 

“Men du er jo med.” Han reiser seg, tar hånden min bort fra osten og drar meg inntil seg. “Og da trenger jeg ikke noe annet å ta bilde av.” Han kysser meg. Smaker kaffe og ost, og jeg begynner å le. 

“Seriøst?” 

“Helt seriøst, Isak.”

Han er alvorlig og jeg ser i øynene hans at han mener det. Noe smelter inni meg, og jeg lener meg inn mot ham, hvisker et “ok _”_ inn mot brystet hans og klemmer armene rundt ham. Ingen har sagt noe sånt til meg før. 

* 

Leiligheten til Even er lys og luftig. Store vinduer, høyt under taket og lys grå vegger som omtrent er tapetsert med bilder av mennesker, dyr og landskap. Mange motiver fra Oslo, men også fra andre steder. Jeg kjenner igjen både Grieghallen og Nidarosdomen. 

Det er litt rotete, men på en sjarmerende måte. Det ligger et par gensere på sofaen, en bukse på en stol, en t-skjorte på gulvet ved siden av. Under TVen ligger det et handlenett med noe jeg ikke kan se, på stuebordet blader i en haug ved siden av en kaffekopp, et glass og en tallerken med smuler. Han har masse små grønne planter på ledige hyller og store planter på gulvet. Et par sko, en jakke og en kamerabag ligger ved døråpningen inn til kjøkkenet. Even griper kamerabagen og snur seg mot meg. 

“Fin leilighet da, har du tatt alle de bildene selv?” Jeg peker på veggen. 

Han nikker. 

“De er fine. Mange stilige motiver, noen spesielle og noen helt vanlige.” Jeg peker på bildet av en marihøne som akkurat har slått ut vingene, klar til å fly. Bildet er stort, større enn et A4-ark, det får marihønen til å virke som et monster. “Satt du lenge for å få tatt det?”

Han nikker.

“Knærne mine verket lenge etterpå”, han ler, “men det ble bra da.”

“Veldig. Skikkelig kult.” 

“Skal vi stikke?” Han nikker mot døren. 

Jeg nikker og vi går mot døren.

“Vigelandsparken?” Han ser på meg. 

“Bare du er med så spiller det ingen rolle.” Det er jo sant, så hvorfor skal jeg ikke si det?

Han stopper opp og ser på meg. Igjen, for sikkert tjuende gang siden vi sto opp, glitrer det i øynene hans og munnvikene kryper oppover. Han bøyer seg fram og kysser meg.

“Herregud, så fin du er, Isak. Men det spiller ingen rolle for meg heller, så lenge jeg får være med deg.” 

“Vigelandsparken da.” Jeg nikker mot leppene hans. Kysser ham tilbake. 

  
  


Even griper hånden min i det vi går ut av blokken hans. Fingrene hans glir mellom mine og han klemmer til. Det bobler igjen, i hele meg, føttene mine kjenner ikke bakken under meg, og hodet mitt er i skyene. Jeg bare vet at dette må gå bra. Jeg har aldri møtt noen som ham før. 

Etter en liten stund passerer vi en liten lekeplass, og kikker på et par unger som trikser med fotball i det jeg hører en ukjent stemme. 

“Even?”

Stemmen kommer fra lekeplassen og jeg flytter blikket mitt. Jeg kjenner igjen hun som står der. 

Det er hun fra butikken på fredag. 

Even gløtter kjapt bort på meg, ned på hendene våre og opp på meg igjen. Jeg klemmer bare rundt ham. Det gjør ingenting for meg, men om han ikke vil holde hånden min nå, når hun som jeg tror er søsteren kommer mot oss, så er det greit. Blikkene våre møtes, og det krøller seg i munnviken hans, tommelen hans presser mot hånden min før han klemmer fingrene tettere om mine. 

“Hei Elise.” Even løfter hånden som ikke holder min og Elise kommer bort 

Hun stopper noen meter foran oss og blikket hennes går fra Even til meg og tilbake på Even igjen.

“Hva? Even? Hvordan?”

Even ler og snur seg mot meg.

“Isak, dette er Elise, min storesøster, Elise dette er Isak.” 

Jeg strekker frem hånden min og Elise griper den. 

“Hei, Isak ja. Hyggelig.” Jeg vet ikke hvor roen og motet kommer fra, men jeg skjelver ikke i stemmen selv om innsiden er som gele. 

“Elise, ja, ehm.. hei.” Hun ser på meg før hun ser på Even igjen, rynker brynene. “Og når skjedde dette?” 

“Storesøsteravhør midt på gaten i Oslo. Fett.” Even himler med øynene.

“Sorry”, Elise rister på hodet, “Hyggelig å møte deg Isak. Jeg var bare ikke forberedt.” Hun snur seg mot Even. “Skal dere på middag hos mamma og pappa begge to?” 

Roen jeg følte for noen sekunder siden er borte. Jeg tror kanskje hjerteinfarkt føles akkurat sånn som jeg har det nå. Ikke det at jeg noen gang har hatt det, men jeg kan tenke meg det. Og munnen til Even åpner seg i takt med øynene, han ser ut som en døende fisk i noen sekunder før han lukker munnen og øynene.

“Faen.” 

“Du har glemt det? Even? Seriøst.” Nå er det både pannen og øyenbrynene som rynker seg og hun skal til å si noe, men i det samme hører vi en stemme skjærer gjennom luften og trommende føtter over asfalten.

“Onkeeeel..” Stemmen avbrytes som noen skrur av lyden, og gutten, som jeg mener heter Birk, bråstopper noen meter foran oss. “Onkel? Har du kjæreste?”

Jeg vet ikke hva som forårsaker høyest puls nå, spørsmålet om middag hos Evens foreldre eller nevøen hans som spør om vi er kjærester. Men det dundrer i tinningen, og jeg forventer en snarlig inntreden av svarte prikker foran øynene mine. 

Hånden til Even klemmer rundt min, han ser på meg, ser på Birk, så på Elise, så på meg igjen.

“Hei Birk, jeg ehm, vi…” 

Det gjør vondt i fingrene mine. Even holder så hardt at jeg er sikker på at blodtilførselen ut i fingertuppene mine har stoppet. Men jeg besvimer ikke da, prøver å klemme tilbake, men det går ikke. Det positive, om man kan se sånn på det, er at jeg er helt sikker på at jeg ikke er i en drøm. 

“Voksne holder ikke hender om de ikke er kjærester.” Birk skakker på hodet og ser på oss med store øyne før ansiktet glir over i et smil. “Hei, jeg heter Birk.” 

Han kommer mot meg og rekker fram hånden. Jeg tar den. Klemmer den. Til å være en gutt på rundt fem-seks er han fast i klypa og han rister hånden min som en voksen mann. 

"Jeg heter Isak." 

Birk nikker langsomt, som en voksen mann.

“Det er på tide da. Onkel skulle hatt en kjæreste til å passe på seg for lenge siden, det sier i alle fall mormor.”

Veslevoksen er han også. Jeg klarer ikke å la være å smile, selv om pulsen dundrer i tinningen og jeg har lyst til å forsvinne i luften. 

“Har mormor sagt det?” 

Birk snur seg mot Elise og skakker på hodet.

“Du har også sagt det, mamma.”

Elise blir rød i kinnene, ser ut i luften og griper hånden til Birk. 

“Jeg tror Birk og jeg må gå jeg, vi må... ehm… hjem og skifte før vi reiser ut til mamma og pappa.” Hun unngår å se på meg, men gløtter så vidt bort på Even. “Men da ses vi etterpå, Even?” 

“Ja.” Even svarer kjapt. “Ja, ja, vi ses etterpå. Vi snakkes Birk.”

“Kan ikke jeg bli med onkel da? Han skal jo til mormor og morfar han også. Vær så snill, mamma?”

Even smiler til Birk mens hodet hans beveger seg langsomt fra side til side.

“Vi ses hos mormor etterpå, Birk. Isak og jeg skal bare gå en liten tur først, prate litt.”

“Ååå, kjedelig.” Birk tramper i bakken, river hånden sin løs fra Elises.

“Jeg vet det, men du får bli med meg en annen gang.” Even rusker ham i håret, slipper hånden min og rusker ham i håret. 

“Okey”, Birk sukker, går bort til Elise tar henne i hånden. 

“Da ses vi etterpå da?” Even reiser seg og nikker til Elise som ser på ham med rynker i pannen. 

“Vi ses. Hadet.”

Even griper hånden min igjen, og vi går i motsatt retning av det Elise og Birk gjør. Når vi har kommet tilstrekkelig langt nok unna til at de verken kan se eller høre oss, sakker han farten og snur seg mot meg. 

“Går det bra?”

“Jada, det gjør det.” Jeg nikker gjentatte ganger, for jeg vet ikke hva mer jeg skal si. 

Spørsmålene til Elise og Birk ligger som en usynlig sky rundt oss. Jeg vet ikke hvordan jeg skal si noe, jeg vet ikke engang om jeg tør å åpne munnen. Og hvorfor rynket Elise pannen og virket litt, ikke negativ, men ikke sånn umiddelbart positiv heller. Even er også taus når vi går langsomt videre, forbi trikkestoppet jeg trodde vi skulle stoppe på for å komme oss til Vigelandsparken. 

“Even?” Jeg stopper ham. 

“Ja?” 

“Hva tenker du på?”

Skuldrene hans senker seg, og han rister på hodet.

“Sikkert det samme som du gjør?”

Jeg nikker, men gjør jeg det? Tenker vi på det samme?

Han løfter hodet og ser på meg.

“Elise ble bare glad tror jeg. Eller sikkert overrasket. Jeg har liksom… det har ikke vært tid til… Ja, det har vært jobb og kompisene mine, og… Det har på en måte vært det”, smilet kryper oppover i ansiktet hans, “helt til nå.”

“Bekymret og masete storesøster?” 

Han nikker.

“Og nå har jeg mest lyst til å ha deg litt for meg selv, nå i starten mener jeg. Eller… ja, altså vi har akkurat møttes, alt er så nytt og skjørt liksom, også kommer hun busende inn som et lokomotiv og på en måte…..”

Jeg rister på hodet.

“Even, jeg tror ikke jeg skal spise middag med foreldrene dine i dag altså. De er sikkert hyggelige folk, og jeg vil gjerne møte dem senere, om vi.. ja, altså, for vi kommer vel til å…jeg mener vi kommer til å bli….” 

Vi er tilbake til halve setninger i fullt firsprang rundt grøten. 

“Ja.” Even nikker flere ganger. “Jeg vil det. At vi skal være.. eller kanskje at vi skal bli.. eller, ja… altså etterhvert da… ”

Jeg nikker. Kanskje vi ikke trenger å si det likevel? Ikke nå. Jeg må se på skotuppene mine mens jeg puster. 

En pekefinger vipper haken min opp så jeg må se på ham. Blikket er blått og det skinner i dem, akkurat som det har gjort i hele dag. Han bøyer seg fram og kysser meg så jeg kjenner det helt ned i tærne. Fingrene som var under haken min glir bak i nakken min opp i håret, og jeg bare synker mot ham. Glemmer at vi står midt på gaten i Oslo, glemmer det bekymrede uttrykket til Elise, spørsmålene til Birk, har mer enn nok med å kysse Even.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Storesøsteravhør midt i Oslogatene er jo kjempestas... 
> 
> Tusen tusen takk for alle fine kommentarer på forrige kapittel. De varmet skikkelig - ikke det at det trengs mer varme akkurat nå, men dere skjønner greia. ❤❤  
> For alt går litt treigere i denne varmen, men det går framover, og det er jo noe!
> 
> Lisa_Ruvo! Uten deg å spille ball med, uten dine innspill og kommentarer, hadde det ikke blitt like bra. ❤❤ Tusen takk!


	17. Tredjegrad

Jeg klarer selvfølgelig å komme for seint til middagen. 

Isak og jeg gikk og pratet altfor lenge, så jeg mista banen to ganger. I et lite øyeblikk skylder jeg på foreldrene mine, hvorfor måtte de flytte til Kolsås liksom? Det var jo mye lettere da de bodde i byen. 

Avhøret starter i det øyeblikket jeg kommer innenfor døren. Elise og mamma møter meg mens jeg fortsatt har hånden på dørklinken for å lukke døren. De bytter på å slenge spørsmål mot meg som kuler fra et maskingevær. Hvem er han? Hvor traff du ham? Hvordan traff du ham? Når traff du ham? Hva gjør han? Hvor er han nå? Og så videre og så videre. Jeg svarer kort, mest enstavelsesord. Isak, butikken, onsdag, studerer, hjemme… De er ikke fornøyd med svarene, men etter et noen minutter resignerer de og vi kan gå inn og setter oss til bords. 

Pappa ser bare på meg. _Slapp av, Even. Ta den tiden du trenger. Ikke la jentene ta rotta på deg_ , sier øynene hans. Men det er noe mer der, jeg ser det nok. Han er egentlig like nysgjerrig som mamma og Elise, han vil bare ikke vise det.

Birk tar seg av skravlingen ved bordet og det er digg å slippe fokuset. Vi får historier både herfra og derfra, noen mindre sanne enn andre, men det er underholdende og deilig avslappende. 

“Gleder du deg til pappa kommer hjem, Birk?” Jeg sørger for på å holde samtalen på noe som ikke angår meg når han etter en stund tar en pause. For det er ingen tvil om at mamma og Elise ikke er ferdige, jeg ser det i blikkene de sender hverandre og meg. Det at jeg ble observert hånd i hånd med noen på gaten er jo ikke noe som skjer ofte, egentlig aldri. Og jeg frykter at det ligger noe mer bak alle spørsmålene. Noe jeg ikke har lyst til å snakke om akkurat nå.

Birk stapper inn en kjøttkakebit til og nikker iherdig. 

“Vi skal hente ham i kveld, sant mamma?” Elise nikker. “Og jeg skal være med selv om det er sent.” Kjøttkakebiter glir ut av munnen hans og nedover haken, han tørker seg med ermet på genseren. “Og han sa han skulle kjøpe gave til meg. På flyplassen. Jeg håper det er noe skikkelig kult.” 

“Har du ønsket deg noe da?” Jeg ser på ham. 

“Mm, jeg har ønsket meg et nytt spill til switch, men jeg vet ikke om jeg får det.”

“Blir spennende å se da.” 

“Mm.” Han blir stille, ser på den kvarte kjøttkaken og den halve poteten som ligger på tallerkenen. Han skyver poteten til siden og setter gaffelen i kjøttkaken, holder den opp foran munnen sin og spør, “Liker Isak kjøttkaker?” før han stapper sin inn i munnen. 

Jeg må jo le. 

“Vet du, det tror jeg han gjør. Hvem er det som ikke liker kjøttkaker?” Jeg gjør som Birk, spidder den siste kjøttkaken min og putter den i munnen. 

“Ingen.” Birk gliser og ser på mamma. “Mormor, takk for maten, kan jeg gå fra?”

“Du kan vel tygge ferdig først?” Elise sukker

Mamma bare nikker mot ham og sier “værsågod”, før hun snur seg mot Elise og trekker på skuldrene, “mitt hus, mine regler.”

“Jeg stikker ut og leker jeg.” Han tygger fortsatt når han glir ned fra stolen, forsvinner ut av rommet og sekunder etter smeller det i utgangsdøren. 

Mamma retter seg opp med en gang og ser på meg, kikker raskt på pappa og Elise, før blikket er tilbake på meg. 

“Er det bra med deg, Even?”

Det er nå det kommer, og jeg trekker pusten. 

“Ja, mamma. Alt er bra. Jeg har møtt en gutt jeg liker, han liker meg, lengre har vi ikke kommet. Ferdig.” 

“Det var bare”, mamma gløtter bort på Elise før blikket er på meg igjen og hun trekker pusten, “du tar..”

“Ja.” Jeg klemmer fingrene rundt gaffelen og stabber den siste potetbiten. “Jeg tar medisinene mine. Alt.Er.Bra”

Det knyter seg små kuler i magen min av det. Harde små baller som spretter ubehagelig hardt. Hvorfor må hun alltid spørre. Bry seg?

“Elise syns du så stresset og urolig ut da hun møtte deg før i dag. Gira på en måte.” Forklaringen fra mamma er for dårlig, men selvfølgelig har Elise rapportert alt. Jeg har lyst til å reise meg, slenge gaffelen i tallerkenen og gå, men gjør det ikke. Tygger hardt på poteten, vil egentlig ikke svare, men når mamma følger opp med, “Du er sikker på at…” må jeg bare.

“Er det så rart?” Stemmen min går nesten opp i fistel. “Omtrent det første hun spør om, er om Isak skal være med på middag i dag, og så kommer Birk og spør om vi er kjærester. Kan du tenke deg hvordan det var for Isak? Og for meg? Det går jo an å ha litt filter da. Noen ganger skulle man nesten tro det var Elise som...”

“Even.” Mamma avbryter meg med påtatt rolig stemme. “Vi bryr oss bare om deg, du vet det?”

“Ja, men dere trenger vel ikke bry dere for det? Det er forskjell på å bry seg om og bry seg med, ikke sant?”

“Det er sant”, mamma nikker, “bryr jeg meg med?”

Jeg nikker.

“Du også.” Jeg setter blikket i Elise. 

“Du, sorry altså. Jeg burde ikke spurt om det.” Elise rister på hodet. “Birk kan jeg ikke styre, han snakker før noen kan reagere, men jeg burde ikke spurt om det. Unnskyld. Håper ikke Isak tenker at jeg er den kontrollfreaken.”

“Han gjør det”, jeg lener meg bakover. Jeg skal la henne lide litt. 

“Hæ?”

“For jeg sa det.”

“Even!” Elise er nesten oppe av stolen før mammas hånd trykker henne ned igjen. 

“Men du er jo det.” Jeg demper stemmen, men jeg kunne like gjerne ropt. Jeg ser på mamma. “Hun er det.”

“Det er jeg ikke, jeg... “ hun sukker. 

“Er du vel. Hvorfor spurte du ellers om det du gjorde. Og behandlet Isak som han var luft.”

“Det gjorde jeg i hvert fall ikke.”

“Kanskje ikke luft da, men kontrollfreak er du.”

“Okey, så er jeg kanskje det da, jeg er jo storesøster”, Elise rister på hodet og himler med øynene, “men…”

“Nemlig.”

Pappa har ikke sagt et ord, men nå spidder han en kjøttkake med gaffelen, rett fra serveringsskålen, og spiser mens han lager den lyden som betyr at han snart skal si noe. Gaffelen havner på tallerkenen og han retter seg opp. 

“De, eller vi da, må få lov å være bekymret for deg, Even. Du har en diagnose, det kommer vi ikke unna, og vi vet hva som har skjedd før. Men”, han ser på Elise og på mamma, “det er også lov å bruke hodet.” 

Jeg føler det som jeg er åtte år igjen, Elise er ti, og blikket hans vandrer fra mamma til meg før det lander på Elise.

“Even er voksen og vi har egentlig ingenting med hva han driver med i sitt privatliv. Jeg vet at du”, han vender seg mot meg, “sier fra når du trenger noe, om det er hjelp eller om det er noe annet, og det er bra nok for meg. Nå rydder vi av.”

Jeg gløtter på Elise som fortsatt ser ut som da hun var 10 og fikk en skjennepreken der begge hadde skylden. Jeg klarer ikke å la være, men rekker tunge til henne. Og hun viser fingeren tilbake. 

*

Etter opprydding og oppvask, setter pappa og jeg oss i stuen mens Elise hjelper mamma med noe på PC’en. Det er som vanlig, en av oss må trå til som IT-hjelp når vi er der. 

“Såååå…” pappa tar en slurk av kaffekoppen og jeg vet hva som kommer, men gir ikke noe gratis.

“Så, hva da?”

“En gutt?”

“Ja?” jeg himler med øynene, men han ser det ikke. “Det burde ikke komme som et sjokk?”

“Neinei, det var ikke sånn ment. Syns det er hyggelig jeg, Even. Men det var kanskje ikke planlagt å møte Elise og Birk i dag, så katta kom ut av sekken?” 

“Nei…” jeg rister på hodet, “det var langt fra planlagt. Isak og jeg skulle til Vigelandsparken, og det var ikke i mine tanker at vi kunne møte dem liksom”, jeg sukker, “men Oslo er jo ikke akkurat New York. Men makan til mas på de to.” Jeg nikker mot rommet der de sitter. 

“Tro meg, Even. Om du ikke vil møte noen, så er det akkurat dem du møter.” Han setter seg litt opp. “Jeg skal ikke spørre om noe, vi trenger ikke snakke mer om det, men jeg må bare si to ting. For det første tenkte ikke jeg noe på at du kunne være på vei opp eller noe før kaklingen fra moren og søsteren din startet, sånn at du vet det. For det andre syns jeg det er veldig hyggelig at du har møtt noen. Og enda mer hyggelig er det om det klaffer. Isak er hjertelig velkommen hit når det måtte være. Sånn, da har jeg sagt mitt.”

Han løfter kaffekoppen og lener seg bakover i stolen sin igjen. Tar en slurk før han holder leppene tett sammen som for å demonstrere at han ikke kommer til å si et ord mer om Isak før jeg tar det opp. Og det passer meg utmerket. 

“Takk, pappa.” 

*

Det blir ikke mer snakk om Isak. Jeg kommer meg ut av huset og går bort til banen i halv sju tiden. Jeg har verket lenge etter å sende ham en melding, og drar frem telefonen så fort jeg kommer meg rundt hekken der de ikke kan se meg om de står i kjøkkenvinduet. 

Ti uleste meldinger. Alle fra Isak. Jeg gliser. Alle de ubehagelige knutene fra middagen er borte, nå er det deilig kiling og varme som tar plassen i magen. Og det blir ikke mindre når jeg leser meldingene.

_“Hei, går det bra? 2. eller 3.gradsavhør?”_

_“Det var så innmari koselig tidligere i dag, jeg hadde ikke lyst til at du skulle dra.”_

Ikke jeg heller, tenker jeg, og smiler mot skjermen. 

_“Har du planer for kvelden?”_

Planer? Nei, jeg har jo ikke hatt noe liv. Før nå.

_“Har du lyst til å finne på noe? Kino, film, ta en øl?”_

_“Kanskje chille hjemme hos en av oss?_

_“Eller du skal kanskje tidlig på jobb i morgen?”_

_“Jeg skjønner at du ikke kan svare altså, måtte bare spørre.”_

Herregud, jeg smiler så jeg får vondt i kjeven. Han er så søt. Og det kunne like gjerne vært meg som sendte de meldingene. Jeg har innmari lyst til å finne på noe med ham. Eller bare være med ham. 

_“Har så lyst til å se deg igjen. ❤”_

_“Sorry, skal slutte å mase. “_

Jeg blir helt bløt i knærne av ham.

**_“Du må aldri slutte å skrive meldinger. Du maser ikke. Jeg vil gjerne finne på noe. ❤ Er på vei hjem.”_ **

Jeg stirrer på meldingen jeg sendte. Vil gjerne se det lille hoppet i meldingsvinduet som viser at han har sett meldingen min, men den kommer ikke samme hvor mye jeg stirrer. Det betyr jo ingenting, tenker jeg. Jeg kan jo ikke akkurat forvente at han sitter klar med mobilen hvert sekund, og spesielt ikke ettersom han vet at jeg er i familiemiddag. Eller var da. Jeg er ikke det lenger nå. Men det kan jo ikke han vite. 

Det er heldigvis lite folk på banen, og jeg får sitte alene. Titter ned i mobilen med ujevne mellomrom og prøver å tenke på alle andre ting, enn Isak. Prøver å tenke på Birk som lurte på om Isak liker kjøttkaker, og at han og Elise skal hente Magne på flyplassen etter tre uker i Nordsjøen.

Jeg må spørre Isak om han liker kjøttkaker. 

**_“Liker du kjøttkaker forresten? Spørsmål fra Birk.”_ **

Og så går tankene via Birk sitt spørsmål om kjøttkaker til mammas - og egentlig Elises - mas. Nei, ikke mas, bekymringer. Klart jeg var stresset da vi møtte Elise i dag. Det er jo ikke rart. Men det var bare situasjonen som gjorde det, jeg vet jo det, jeg er sikker på det. Likevel når jeg begynner å tenke på diagnosen nå, så krøller det seg til inni meg.

Isak må jo vite det. En eller annen gang må jeg jo si det, og hva skjer da? 

Jeg blir klam i nakken av å tenke på det. Løfter telefonen og ser på den. Han har fortsatt ikke sett meldingene. 

Med litt anstrengelse så klarer jeg å styre tankene bort fra sykdommen min og til det Isak og jeg snakket om like etter at vi traff Elise tidligere i dag. Eller snakket og snakket, vi stotret vel fram halve setninger begge to. Men det er jo ingen regler. Selv om vi bare har kjent hverandre siden onsdag, så er det ingen regler på hva vi definerer oss som. Det er jo ikke noe alternativ er det det? Jeg kan ikke tenke på noen andre enn Isak, klarer ikke om jeg prøver en gang. Til og med Mikael og gutta har blitt helt borte de siste dagene. Eller Mikael meldte meg på fredag da, men da hadde jeg jo glemt at vi egentlig skulle på konsert. Jeg er jo helt lost.

Men hvis vi skal være kjærester, må han jo vite. Alt. Kjærester vet sånne ting. 

Jeg ser mer til høyre og venstre enn naturlig når jeg går fra banen og hjemover. Jeg later som jeg bare ser på folkene som er ute, men jeg ser jo etter Isak, hvis han tilfeldigvis er ute og går en tur. Det kan jo hende han er like rastløs som meg. Men selvfølgelig ser jeg ham ikke. Jeg vurderer å gå bortom blokken hans, ringe på, men det er kanskje litt vel desp? Dessuten har han ikke svart. Ikke sikkert han er hjemme en gang. 

Og det er jo ikke så lenge siden jeg så ham sist. Fem timer bare. Men det kjennes ut som en evighet. Samme evigheten som det er siden onsdag. Det er fem dager. Jeg ler. Denne forelskelsen har gått til hodet på meg. For det er det jeg er. Skikkelig forelsket. 

Det vibrere i lommen i det jeg går inn porten til bakgården. Jeg stopper og tar frem telefonen. 

_“Jeg liker kjøttkaker. Er du hjemme?”_

**_“Hjemme nå. Skal vi ses? Jeg kan komme bort til deg.”_ **

Jeg skriver og sender meldingen før jeg går med langsomme skritt inn i bakgården Stirrer på den sendte meldingen, ser at han ser den og gjør meg klar til å snu når han svarer. 

“Du trenger ikke det.” 

Jeg skvetter når jeg hører stemmen hans og hodet rykker opp. Han er her. Jeg kjenner at smilet nesten går rundt. 

“Jeg orket ikke vente, sorry. Jeg er sikkert skikkelig teit, men da du dro tidligere i dag, så bare gikk jeg rundt og rundt, tenkte på det som vi snakket om, tenkte på det Birk sa, hodet mitt eksploderte nesten.” Hendene hans vifter i luften, fra hodet og utover når han går mot meg med langsomme skritt og ser meg i øynene. 

“Du er ikke teit.” Det er det eneste jeg klarer å si. Jeg strekker ut hånden og fanger hans. Drar ham inntil meg, kysser ham og han synker inn mot meg. Han har tenkt på det han også. Så må vi bare si det da. Og jeg må fortelle. 

Det er jo kjempelett. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kjempelett, Even. Easypeasy, rett og slett. 
> 
> Dundrer inn i sommerferien med et kapittel bare en uke etter siste. 
> 
> "Som vanlig" har Lisa_Ruvo snusa gjennom kapittelet som en sporhund, på jakt etter logiske brister, vendinger som kanskje ikke passer helt, tips og forslag. Tusen takk! 
> 
> Takk til alle fine kommentarer fra alle dere også!


	18. Det er ikke deg, det er meg.

Jeg scroller gjennom meldingene jeg har sendt.

Teller. 

**_“Hei, går det bra? 2. eller 3.gradsavhør?”_ **

**_“Det var så innmari koselig tidligere i dag, jeg hadde ikke lyst til at du skulle dra.”_ **

**_“Har du planer for kvelden?”_ **

**_“Har du lyst til å finne på noe? Kino, film, ta en øl?”_ **

**_“Kanskje chille hjemme hos en av oss?_ **

**_“Eller du skal kanskje tidlig på jobb i morgen?”_ **

**_“Jeg skjønner at du ikke kan svare altså, måtte bare spørre.”_ **

**_“Har så lyst til å se deg igjen. ❤”_ **

Herregud. Jeg slenger hodet bakover og sukker tungt. 

Ni meldinger. Og et hjerte. Jeg virker jo helt desperat når jeg leser dem sånn. Alle ble ikke skrevet kjapt etter hverandre, men det ser jo sånn ut nå, når jeg leser dem. Og da kommer det til å se sånn ut for Even når han leser dem. En gang. 

Jeg kniper øynene sammen og blir varm i ansiktet. Det blir vel ikke noe bedre av å skrive en til, men jeg trykker _send_ likevel. 

**_“Sorry, skal slutte å mase. “_ **

Even må jo tro jeg er gal eller noe. Det er jo bare noen timer siden han dro. Og det siste vi gjorde var å kysse. Det er jo ikke som at jeg aldri kommer til å se ham igjen, er det vel? Det kan jo ikke være det. 

Jeg beveger meg mot porten til bakgården min, kommer meg opp trappen og inn til meg selv. Smeller igjen døren bak meg, sparker av meg skoene, går rett gjennom stuen, inn på soverommet og slenger meg på sengen. Jeg borer nesen ned i puten som Even brukte i hele natt og lukker øynene. 

Det er nesten så han er hos meg igjen. 

Det vibrere i telefonen etter noen minutter, og jeg rykker til, får opp øynene og telefonen, håper det er et svar med en bekreftelse på at han ikke tenker jeg er gal eller noe. 

Men det er Magnus. 

_“Halla! Hvordan går det med Even? Ble det noe greier ut av det, eller sitter du på dass på Blå enda?”_

Jeg fnyser. Hadde det vært en annen dag, en annen tid, så hadde jeg ledd. Men nå? Nei. Og så freaker jeg ut igjen. Jeg har faen meg sendt Even ti meldinger på tjue minutter, og Magnus spør hvordan det går? Jeg vetta faen hvordan det går. 

Magnus skriver mer, for skriveboblen hopper opp og ned og jeg orker ikke å svare før han er ferdig. Jeg bare stirrer på skjermen.

_“Har ikke hørt fra deg siden fredag jo. Gi lyd. Please.”_

Jeg trekker pusten.

Magnus ass.

I det ene øyeblikket full av kødd og morsomme kommentarer, i det neste bekymret for meg og hvordan det går. Jeg lurer et øyeblikk på hvor jeg hadde vært om det ikke var for Magnus. Og så må jeg le litt likevel. Jeg hadde sikkert vært på dass på Blå.

Jeg skriver og sender, skriver og sender. Og så har jeg sendt Magnus fire meldinger på rad. 

**_“Jeg tror det går bra. Eller jeg vet ikke. Even var hos meg i natt, men nå tror jeg kanskje jeg har kødda det til. Vært too much.“_ **

**_“Faen, Magnus. Vi møtte søstra hans før i dag og hun spurte om jeg skulle være med på middag til foreldrene hans. Jeg sa nei.“_ **

**_“Nå har jeg sendt ham ti meldinger, men han svarer ikke.“_ **

**_“Hva faen skal jeg gjøre?”_ **

Det skjer ingenting. Ingen skriveboble selv om trynet til Magnus har ramlet ned under den siste meldingen.

Så ringer han. 

_“Isak. Freaker du ut nå?”_

Jeg rister på hodet, men svarer “ja”, det er ikke noe vits i å prøve på noe annet. 

_“Hvorfor det?”_

“Jeg sendte ham ti meldinger, Magnus. På rappen. Jeg er jo helt psycho.”

_“Ikke si sånn. Du vet jeg ikke liker at folk snakker sånn om seg selv.”_

“Sorry, Mags. Men hva skal jeg gjøre?”

_“Vente på svar vel? Var det Even som ba deg på middag?”_

Jeg rister på hodet. Kommer på at Magnus ikke ser det og svarer “nei”.

_“Men han er på middag hos foreldrene sine nå, er han ikke?”_

“Sikkert. Eller han skulle det.”

 _“Ja?_ ” Jeg hører sukket til Magnus. Han ser en logikk som jeg åpenbart ikke ser. _“_ _Da kan han sikkert ikke svare akkurat nå, ikke sant? Slapp av Isak. Dere har kjemi eller? Ettersom han var hos deg i natt?”_

Tankene går tilbake til i går kveld, i natt, på morgenen i dag. Kjemi? Absolutt. Kjemiske reaksjoner definitivt. Jeg blir varm, nesten svett og litt hard når jeg tenker på alt vi gjorde, hvordan jeg fortsatt kan kjenne hvor Even har vært på og i kroppen min. Det verker ikke, er bare litt ømt, men på en deilig måte. 

“Ja”, stemmen min er grumsete av tankene på Even, “ja, vi har vel det.” 

_“Sånn skikkelig kjemi-kjemi, Isak? Ble det hanky panky all night long?”_

Jeg kan nesten høre Magnus hoppe av begeistring og sikkert nysgjerrighet.

“Magnus, det har ikke du noe med.”

_“Sorry, blir bare så glad på dine vegne da. Det var jo jammen på tide at du fikk litt pikk.”_

Jeg himler med øynene og vurderer å legge på, men jeg kan jo ikke det. Magnus har litt for mye æren for at Even og jeg faktisk har noe. Hva enn dette noe egentlig er. 

“På tide du…” Jeg fnyser inn i telefonen. 

_“Ja, det er jo ikke som du har datet så innmari mange siste årene. Sånn cirka ingen vel?”_

“Jada, men Mags?”

_“Jeg er her.”_

“Du mener jeg ikke trenger å stresse? Tror du han kommer til å svare?”

_“Isak, hvordan skal jeg vite det? Men slapp av litt da. Hvor lang tid har det gått siden du sendte siste melding?”_

“Et kvarter, kanskje en halvtime?” 

_“Wow.”_ Jeg hører Magnus rister på hodet. _“Du må virkelig roe ned, Isak. En halvtime er jo ingenting. Om han ikke har svart innen åtte i kveld kan du freake ut. Okey?”_

Jeg kikker på klokken. Den er halv seks nå. To og en halv time. Det kan jeg klare. 

“Okey. Ingen utfreaking før åtte…” Jeg ler kort og Magnus ler også. 

_“Ring meg da Isak, om du trenger det.”_

“Takk Magnus.”

Vi legger på og jeg begraver ansiktet mitt ned i puten som Evenbrukte igjen. Er det virkelig mulig å bli så borte vekk, hodestups forelsket, i en mann bare etter fire dager? Eller, jeg har jo kikket på ham før. Ikke så rent få ganger heller, når han har vært innom butikken. Har sett de lange beina, håret, det nydelige smilet og de gnistrende blå øynene. 

Og i natt var vi sammen. Hele natten. Herregud, han er jo drømmemannen. Kanskje mannen i mitt liv. Wow, Isak. Ro ned. Jeg snakker høyt til meg selv. Litt tidlig å snakke om mannen i mitt liv enda kanskje?

Minuttene snegler seg fremover. Jeg prøver å finne på noe å gjøre, sysselsette meg så tiden går fort, men det ender bare med at jeg sjekker telefonen hvert femte minutt i tilfelle lyden plutselig slår seg av, eller at jeg blir akutt døv og ikke hører plinget, eller blir følelsesløs og ikke kjenner vibreringen i baklommen. Og da går ikke tiden noe fortere. Heller langsommere. For to og en halv time er jævlig lenge. 

Når telefonen endelig gir lyd fra seg, litt over halv sju, skvetter jeg. Det er melding fra Even, og hjertet begynner å dunke igjen. Fingeren min skjelver når jeg trykker på skjermen og galopperende hjerterytme får mening for meg. Fy flate så ubehagelig, rekker jeg å tenke før meldingen kommer opp.

_“Du må aldri slutte å skrive meldinger. Du maser ikke. Jeg vil gjerne finne på noe. ❤ Er på vei hjem.”_

Jeg står i gangen før jeg har lest meldingen ferdig. Han er på vei hjem. Han vil finne på det. Han syns ikke jeg maser. Jeg ler for meg selv når jeg putter føttene i skoene, oppdager at det er to forskjellige sko og bytter sånn at det blir to like. Det vibrerer i hånden min igjen. 

_“Liker du kjøttkaker forresten? Spørsmål fra Birk.”_

Om jeg liker kjøttkaker? Selvfølgelig gjør jeg det. Hvem liker ikke kjøttkaker? Jeg skriver et svar, men sender ikke meldingen, bare går ut av leiligheten min, ned trappen og ut av blokken. Jeg skal sende meldingen når jeg står i bakgården hos Even. Han ville finne på noe, jeg vil finne på noe, og jeg har ikke tenkt å tøyse bort tiden med å diskutere hvor vi skal møtes. Jeg vil se ham med en gang han kommer hjem til seg selv. 

*

Det føles litt rart å gå inn i bakgården der han bor. Porten lukkes bak meg og jeg ser meg rundt. Ser opp på vinduene som jeg vet hører til hans leilighet. Så går jeg bort til døren og ringer på, bare for sikkerhetsskyld, men det skjer ingenting. 

Jeg setter meg på en benk og sender meldingen som allerede er ferdig skrevet. 

**_“Jeg liker kjøttkaker. Er du hjemme?”_ **

Meldingen blir lest i det jeg hører porten knirke. Skrittene som kommer mot meg stopper opp i det jeg snur meg. Jeg ser ikke om det er Even som kommer, men jeg føler det på meg, og det dunker lett i tinningen når jeg reiser meg opp og en melding dukker opp på skjermen.

_“Hjemme nå. Skal vi ses? Jeg kan komme bort til deg.”_

Jeg hører langsomme skritt inn i bakgården.

Og så er han der. 

Han ser meg ikke, blikket hans er på telefonen mens han beveger seg langsomt mot meg. 

“Du trenger ikke det”, sier jeg, og hodet hans skvetter opp. 

Munnen min begynner å prate av seg selv når jeg går mot ham med langsomme skritt. 

“Jeg orket ikke vente, sorry. Jeg er sikkert skikkelig teit, men da du dro tidligere i dag, så bare gikk jeg rundt og rundt, tenkte på det som vi snakket om, tenkte på det Birk sa, hodet mitt eksploderte nesten.” Jeg må stoppe å prate, jeg må stoppe.

Øynene hans er store og han rister på hodet. “Du er ikke teit.”

Han tar tak i meg, trekker meg inntil seg og kysser meg. Jeg har ingen krefter til å motstå, og ikke vil jeg motstå heller, bare synker inntil ham og kysser ham tilbake. Hånden min glir bak i nakken hans, opp i håret og jeg begraver fingrene mine inn i det myke. 

Kysset er et sånt som egentlig aldri trenger å stoppe, mykt og deilig, pirrende men ikke for mye, helt passe til å stå i en bakgård og bare vare. Når jeg likevel trekker meg litt tilbake, ser jeg at han kysser med lukkede øyne. 

“Ble det en hyggelig middag?” 

Han åpner øynene og ser på meg, trekker på skuldrene og ler kort. 

“Om man liker tredjegradsforhør så.” 

“Såpass?”

“Mamma er litt… hva skal vi si, hønemor kanskje. Og Elise er en sladrehank, har hun alltid vært. 

“Hønemor og sladrehank, høres ut som en uslåelig kombinasjon.”

“Mm.” Han nikker. “De var bare bekymret for meg.”

“For deg? På grunn av meg?”

Han lukker øynene, og en forsiktig hodebevegelse synes. Først opp og ned, så fra side til side, men han sier ingenting. Jeg begynner å lure. Hvorfor blir man bekymret over at en voksen mann holder en annen manns hånd på gaten i Oslo? Blir man virkelig bekymret når en bror og en sønn kanskje er på vei til å få seg kjæreste? Jeg visste ikke det, men så har jeg ingen søster i nærheten heller. Og ikke en mamma som bekymrer seg om sånne ting.

Og så slår det meg. 

Faen, de er sikkert bekymret fordi det var meg Even holdt i hånden. En mann. Even har ikke vært åpen med dem om at han liker gutter. Han ble tatt på fersken, det var derfor Elise reagerte som hun gjorde. Pulsen begynner å dundre i brystet mitt.

“Even?” Pekefngeren min dirrer når den glir over kinnet hans, skjeggstubbene kiler mot tuppen og jeg legger noen hårstrå bak øret hans. 

Han tar et skritt bakover, griper hånden min, klemmer hard. 

“Kan…. kan vi prate litt? Kan du bli med opp?”

Hadde han spurt for noen minutter siden, ville jeg jublet. Men nå har jeg klump i magen. Det prikker i fingrene og dunker i tinningen. Hva er det som skjer? Hvorfor har ansiktet til Even forandret seg, øynene virrer, det er svetteperler i pannne og han biter seg i leppen.

“Ja”, jeg svarer, “ja, selvfølgelig blir jeg med opp.” 

Det ikke er selvfølgelig i det hele tatt. Men jeg smiler, lener meg frem og kysser ham. Kanskje stemningen fra i sted kommer tilbake om vi er nære. Om vi kysser. Og Even kysser meg tilbake, det er nesten som før, men så trekker han seg tilbake og går mot inngangsdøren.

Og jeg henger usikret med. 

*

“Even? Hva er det? Er det et problem for familien din at du er med en homse?” Vi har akkurat kommet inn i stuen og jeg klarer ikke vente lengre. Det er noe her som bare må ut. 

Øynene hans er vidåpne og ser på meg når han griper hånden min. 

“Isak. Nei.”

Fingrene hans krummer seg rundt mine. Han klemmer hardt, nesten like hardt som han gjorde på gaten tidligere i dag, men hånden er svett, klam og den skjelver.

“Men..” Jeg kommer ikke lengre før han avbryter meg. 

“Isak, det har ikke noe med deg å gjøre, det er meg.”

Halleluja. Den strofen. Jeg må bite tennene sammen for å ikke himle med øynene og sukke høyt.

“Even?” Jeg klarer nesten ikke å si navnet hans.

“Jeg... “ Han svelger og klemmer hardere rundt fingrene mine. “Jeg har vært sammen med gutter før, Isak. Det har ingenting med det å gjøre. Hele familien min er happy for meg uansett.” 

“Så bra da.” Det er bra vi står nære hverandre, for stemmen min bærer ikke. Og jeg er glad for det han sier, men sånn som han er nå, det bekymrer meg egentlig enda mer. 

Blikket hans vandrer rundt i leiligheten. Pusten går raskt. 

“Jeg må fortelle deg noe. Jeg vet at vi bare har kjent hverandre kort tid, men jeg føler så innmari mye, føler så mye for deg, og da er det best at jeg gjør det nå, med en gang.”

Hjernen min klarer nesten ikke å prosessere alle ordene til Even. Han prøver å fortelle meg noe, og han sier at han føler så mye for meg. Kanskje det samme som jeg føler for ham? Kanskje det ikke er den klassiske, _det er ikke deg, det er meg, vi må ta det med ro,_ likevel?

“Jeg har aldri kjent det sånn her før jeg heller, Even, men nå blir jeg litt redd.”

Blikket hans faller ned i bakken. 

“Even?” Jeg klemmer hånden hans hardere. “Even er det nå du har tenkt å si at det ikke kan bli noe mer mellom oss?”

Han står helt rolig i noen sekunder, puster ikke en gang, og så beveger han hodet langsomt fra side til side.

“Nei.” Ordet er bestemt, men stemmen hans svikter når han fortsetter. “Ikke om det er opp til meg. Jeg vil veldig gjerne at det skal bli noe mer mellom oss, men du må vite hvem du er med. Jeg…” Han biter seg i underleppen, blunker mange ganger før han klarer å se på meg. Jeg ser det blanke foran det blå i øynene hans. “Jeg er syk, Isak.”

“Syk? Hvordan syk?” Jeg skjønner ikke, for han ser slett ikke syk ut. Bare dritredd. Men jeg vet jo at verden har lassevis av usynlige sykdommer, det kom bare litt brått på. 

“Jeg har bipolar lidelse.” Han ser meg rett inn i øynene. “Vet du hva det betyr?”

Jeg nikker. Først langsomt, så mer bestemt. Jeg stryker over kinnet hans, først med hele hånden så med tommelen mens de andre fingrene hviler i nakken. Jeg smiler så mykt jeg kan, kysser ham, før jeg skifter grep med den andre hånden, smyger fingrene mine inn mellom hans og klemmer til. 

“Jeg vet veldig godt hva det er.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Magnus er fortsatt med fra sidelinjen. Og husk, selv om det har gått lang tid her ute i den virkelige verden, så er det bare to dager siden Isak låste seg inne på do på Blå i denne ficen. Jammen godt Magnus lurte på hvordan det gikk... 
> 
> Lisa_Ruvo har igjen vært rådgiver og kommentator. Tusen takk. ❤❤
> 
> Tar en sommerrødvinsskål og satser på neste kapittel kommer før sommerferien er over.


	19. Men in black

_Jeg vet veldig godt hva det er._

Jeg kommer aldri til å glemme de ordene. Smilet som fulgte etter, hånden på kinnet, armene rundt meg, kyssene, praten, nærheten, roen, tryggheten han omfavnet meg med. Enda han ikke ante hva han begav seg ut på. 

Nå vet han enda mere, og likevel ligger han her på brystkassen min. Øynen er lukket, pusten er jevn, munnen litt åpen, krøllen i panneluggen ligger ned over øyenbrynene hans. Jeg stryker den forsiktig til siden, kysser pannen han og ser opp i luften. Jeg vet ikke om jeg sender en takk til en Gud som kanskje, eller kanskje ikke, finnes, universet eller noe, men jeg er evig takknemlig for at veiene våre møttes.

Jeg stryker ham gjennom håret igjen. Vet at han elsker det. Og jeg elsker det også. De myke hårstråene som glir mellom fingrene, kiler meg i håndflaten, lukten av hår og hud, varmen fra ham, og ikke minst alle lydene og bevegelsene han lager når jeg gjør det. 

“God morgen.” 

Han mumler mot brystkassen min før fingrene hans beveger seg dovent mot hoften før hånden glir oppover magen og brystet, over skulderen og bak i nakken. Han graver hånden inn i håret og presser seg mot meg. 

“God morgen. Sorry om jeg vekket deg.”

Hodet hans beveger seg fra side til side. 

“Kjenner jeg deg rett er det vel på tide.”

Jeg ler kort, kysser ham på pannen igjen og klemmer armen tettere rundt ham. 

“Det er det. Vi må stå opp. Vi skal være der klokka 1200” 

“Mm. Så vi rekker ikke…” Hånden hans forlater raskt håret mitt og glir nedover. Over brystkassen, magen og ned mot skrittet. Jeg fanger hånden før den kommer dit jeg vet han vil. 

“Nei. Vi rekker ikke det.”

“Pokker. Du skulle vekt meg tidligere da.” Han vrir på seg for å slippe løs, men jeg holder ham fast. 

“Akkurat som det ville vært en kjempeide.” 

“Kanskje ikke. Men hvor mye er egentlig klokka?”

“Sånn halv ti.” 

“Men da må vi jo komme oss opp.” Han kysser meg på brystkassen før han vrir seg løs og legger seg på ryggen, snur hodet og ser på meg. “Nervøs?”

Jeg rister på hodet. 

“Jeg er spent, men ikke nervøs. Du?”

“Samme. Blir fint da, jeg tror det. Virkelig.”

“Jeg også.” Jeg snur meg på siden og ser på ham. 

Han ligger helt rolig i noen sekunder før han snur seg fra meg, slenger beina ut av sengen og går inn på badet. Dørene til dusjkabinettet skranglete litt når han lukker dem, etterfulgt av lyden fra vannet mot veggene. Vi må kjøpe nytt snart, det er virkelig klar for dynga. Det får bli senere, når et som er stort nok kommer på tilbud. Det som står der duger enda. Det er plass til begge to, det holder, og det er fristende å slenge dynen til siden og joine ham, men jeg kan ikke det. Jeg vet hvordan det går, og da kommer vi til å komme for seint. 

Jeg går inn på badet når lyden av dusjen har stoppet. Han smiler mot meg under håndkleet når jeg kommer inn. 

“Trodde nesten du hadde joina meg i dusjen jeg.”

Jeg ler kort.

“Akkurat som vi hadde rukket å komme oss avgårde klokka elleve da.”

“Sant det.” Han ler, stiller seg inntil meg og kysser meg lett. Han lukter shampo, varme og Isak. Trygt og godt.

Han snur seg og snurrer håndkleet rundt livet. Åpner døren til skapet over vasken og tar frem barberhøvelen. 

“Vet ikke om jeg gidder altså.” Han sier det ut i luften, men jeg vet at det er et spørsmål til meg. Hva jeg syns. 

“Du trenger ikke for min del”, jeg går inn i dusjen, “jeg liker både tredagers og femdagersskjegg. Du kler det.”

“Da gidder jeg ikke, tar bare en stuss. Det er viktigst hva du syns uansett.” Hånden hans glir over kinnene når han snur seg og blunker i det jeg drar igjen dusjdørene. 

Høvelen havner tilbake i skapet og han tar frem maskinen i stedet, stusser der det trengs, skyller de små skjeggbitene ut av vasken etterpå. Han møter blikket mitt i speilet når han lukker døren på skapet, smiler, og jeg gir ham tommel opp. 

Han går mot kommoden, åpner den øverste skuffen, lar håndkleet falle til gulvet før han tråkker inn i en bokser, drar den opp og lar strikken smelle inn mot magen, retter på pikken før han bøyer seg ned og tar opp håndkleet, henger det på knagger. Jeg skal til å si _flink gutt_ men gjør det ikke, smiler inni meg i stedet. 

Skjorten og buksene hans henger på kleshengere bak døren, på samme krok som mine klær henger. Han går bort og hekter dem ned. Jeg blir stående og glane på ham når den hvite skjorten kommer på, når han knepper igjen knappene, når han drar på seg den svarte dressbuksen, knepper knappen og strammer beltet og når han drar hånden gjennom håret før han strekker seg etter slipset.

“Noe du liker å se på?” Han ser på meg i speilet når han stiller seg for å knyte slipsknuten. 

“Fy faen, Isak. Ja.” 

Han rister på hodet, knyter raskt slipset i en perfekt knute og går mot døren. 

“Nå får du se å bli ferdig. Vi får snart dårlig tid.”

Vi gjør det. Om jeg skal stå og glo på ham lengre nå, får vi skikkelig dårlig tid. Jeg skrur vannet til det kaldeste jeg klarer og får ro på kroppen. 

*

Sola varmer allerede godt når vi kommer til Bryn kirke i Bærum. Det er ikke så mange biler på parkeringen. Eller hva vet jeg egentlig om det? Det er ikke som om jeg frekventerer denne kirken jevnlig. Men det er god plass på parkeringen i alle fall, og Isak finner enkelt en plass. Vi går ut av bilen, jeg henter fotobagen fra baksetet, Isak låser og vi går hånd i hånd mot den store brune kirkebygningen. 

Magne står utenfor, sammen med Kristian. Han løfter hånden og kommer mot oss. 

“Halla”, jeg strekker ut hånden og han tar den. 

“Halla, Even. Så fint at dere er ute i god tid.”

“Noen stresset litt.” Jeg vipper hodet mot Isak og han himler med øynene. 

“Noen måtte jo sette opp farten for at vi for en gangs skyld skulle komme i tide.”

“Er det bare vi som har kommet?” Jeg ser på Magne, han gløtter stadig på mobilen, ser mot parkeringen, tråkker rundt på stedet. 

“Nja, det er noen få inne. Vi skal snart gå inn vi også. Har du alt utstyret med deg, Even?” 

Jeg nikker, klapper på fotobagen. 

“Kan du ta et par bilder nå, av meg og Kristian, før vi går inn?”

“Klart det.” Jeg åpner bagen og tar frem kamera og linse. Rekker bagen til Isak. Han tar den og jeg går litt bakover for å fange inn brudgom og forlover.

“Og du er klar for noen timer med Birk?” Magne ser på Isak mens jeg knipser. 

“Seff. Birk og jeg skal nok kose oss.”

Jeg ser på Isak over kameraet, retter linsen mot ham og tar et par bilder av ham også når Magne og Kristian går inn i kirken. 

At han på strak arm tok på seg å ha ansvaret for Birk i dag, både under vielsen og etterpå, når jeg skal fotografere brudeparet, overrasket meg ikke. Birk og han har båndet, sånn skikkelig. Isak er leken, oppmerksom, smart og tålmodig. Jeg blir nesten litt sjalu for at Birk liker Isak bedre enn meg. Men bare nesten, for jeg skjønner Birk godt. Jeg liker også Isak best.

Jeg hører ham lenge før jeg ser ham, og jeg hører mammas stemme, 

_“Birk, ikke løp så fort da, det er så dumt hvis du faller”,_ men når Birk kommer stormende mot oss, er det tydelig at han ikke hørte på det. 

“Onkeeeel!” Han roper, og jeg svarer automatisk ja. 

“Jeg mente ikke deg, jeg mente onkel Isak.” Birk himler med øynene og går bort til Isak som setter seg ned på huk, fanger ham inn og får en klem.

“Halla Birk. Så fin du er med dress", Isak stryker over skuldrene hans, "er du klar for den store dagen til mamma og pappa?” 

“Mm", Birk nikker intenst, "men vet du hva? 

“Nei?” 

Jeg vender kameraet mot Isak og Birk, knipser, mens jeg spent venter på hva Birk har å fortelle Isak. 

“Når vi har spist middag så kommer mamma’n til Andreas og henter meg.”

“Javel?” Isak gløtter bort på meg og jeg trekker på skuldrene. Jeg har ikke hørt noe om det, men om Birk sier det, stemmer det sikkert. 

“Mamma sa det.”

“Okey, så bra da.” Han reiser seg og Birk tar hånden hans. Jeg knipser enda et bilde. 

Mamma kommer bort til oss, og vi får en klem hver. 

“Vi kan gå inn vi”, mamma nikker mot Isak og Birk, “dere kan vente på bruden i våpenhuset, tenker jeg. Du får vel vente på bruden, Even?"

Jeg nikker, men får ikke sagt noe før Birk er i gang. 

“Våpenhuset?” Birk ser fra mamma til Isak. “Hvorfor heter det det? Er det våpen der?"

De går mot inngangen, og jeg hører Isak begynne å fortelle Birk om hva et våpenhus er mens Birk ser på ham med store øyne. 

*

Jeg låser kamerabagen inn på hotellrommet. Kaken er kuttet opp, Magne og Elise har danset bryllupsdansen, jeg er ferdig med fotooppdraget, baren er vid åpen og nå kan jeg joine festen på ordentlig sammen med de andre. Og ikke minst, sammen med Isak.

Jeg angrer ikke på at jeg tok på meg jobben, det har vært en stor glede, og faktisk litt ære, å få fotografere brudeparet i dag. Så fine, så lykkelige, så forelsket. Selv etter ti år sammen bare stråler det av dem begge. 

Blir det sånn for Isak og meg om ti år også? Kommer vi til å se på hverandre sånn som Magne og Elise har gjort i dag, med glød i øynene, små kjappe replikker, berøringer og glede over, og med, den andre? Jeg håper det, og jeg må jo egentlig tro det. 

Det siste året har vært helt fantastisk. Mange syns det gikk fort mellom Isak og meg, men hvorfor skulle vi vente når vi begge følte det samme? Jeg vet at det ble hvisket om en mulig episode i krokene da Isak og jeg delte et bilde på Instagram bare en knapp uke etter vi traff hverandre, og i alle fall et par måneder etterpå, da Isak flyttet inn hos meg og leide ut sin egen leilighet. Men ingen andre kan føle det vi føler, og for oss var, og er, det riktig. Det er ingen andre enn Isak for meg. 

Jeg trykker på heisknappen tre ganger på rappen og blir litt irritert når jeg ser at tallene står stille alt for lenge. Jeg vil ned til Isak, det har blitt alt for lite tid med ham i dag, selv om vi satt sammen under middagen, så var det langt fra nok. Spesielt ikke ettersom jeg måtte passe på å knipse bilder, og Isak hadde skravlebøtta ved sin side. 

Når det endelig plinger, og døren åpner seg, smetter jeg kjapt inn og trykker på ett-tallet. På veggen i heisen lyser hotellets egen reklame mot meg. _Skal du feire kjærligheten? Gjør det hos oss. Vi skreddersyr din bryllupsfest._ Jeg rister på hodet. Vi er kanskje ikke der enda, Isak og jeg. Men en gang kanskje. 

Jeg ser han med en gang jeg kommer inn i festsalen. Han er ute på dansegulvet med Elise. Jakken er borte, og skjorten har glidd opp fra linningen bak. Han legger hodet bakover og ler, og Elise ler hun også. Det gjør godt å se dem sammen på dansegulvet sånn som dette. Storesøster og mannen i mitt liv. For selv om hun både har vært, og fortsatt kan være, en skikkelig pain in the ass, ganske ofte også, så er hun storesøsteren min, og jeg er innmari glad i henne. 

Munnvikene mine trekker seg oppover når de snurrer rundt. Jeg ser smilene i ansiktene deres, de prater, smiler, Isak nikker og øynene hans ruller plutselig bakover, som de pleier når det er noe han er oppgitt over. Kanskje det er meg og hvor treig jeg var i dag tidlig?Jeg må le for meg selv. Vi hadde jo god tid, men jeg vet at Isak hater å komme for seint, og i alle fall på en slik dag. 

Så møter han blikket mitt. Jeg har visst stirret en stund, og det er som å bli tatt på fersken egentlig. Munnvikene mine dras enda lengre opp, selv om jeg ikke trodde det var mulig. Han holder blikket mitt, og så blunker han. Nikker så vidt med hodet. Jeg skjønner ikke helt om han mener at jeg skal komme bort til ham, men beina mine går inn på dansegulvet av seg selv. Det har vært alt for mye avstand mellom oss hittil i dag.

“Halla”, jeg stryker ham over ryggen når jeg er nærme nok, og dansen deres går over til lett vugging fra side til side.

“Hei”, han vipper på hodet, og slipper ikke tak i Elise, “ferdig med jobben?”

Jeg nikker og ser mot Elise. 

“Går det bra med bruden? Du er så fin i dag, Elise.”

“Takk”, hun smiler, “og det går bra, men jeg begynner å bli sliten.”

“Du kan jo ta en pause nå, så kan jeg danse med Isak?” Jeg prøver å blunke til henne, men vet jo at det ikke funker som blunking. 

“Nope”, hun rister på hodet, “dessuten er det ufint å ta dansepartneren til bruden.” 

Jeg slenger hendene i været. 

“Å beklager”, jeg bukker, “det var ikke meningen. Kos dere videre”, jeg ser på Isak, “men neste dans er min.”

Han ler og nikker på en gang når jeg rygger av dansegulvet og bort til baren der jeg bestiller meg en øl. I det glasset blir satt på disken foran meg, stopper musikken og jeg tar en slurk før jeg snur meg. Speider etter Isak, ser at han gir Elise en klem før han kommer mot meg. 

“Halla”, han legger armen rundt livet mitt, sniker den inn under jakken som jeg fortsatt har på, “godt å være ferdig?”

“Ja, selv om det er den hyggeligste fotografjobben jeg har hatt på lenge”, jeg legger armen min over skulderen hans, trekker ham inntil meg, ”så var det på tide å bare være gjest nå, være litt med deg.”

“Ingen flere oppdrag?”

Jeg rister på hodet. “Har satt kameraet på rommet.”

“Hva drikker du?” Hånden hans glir over ryggen min og han bøyer seg fram for å lukte på glasset mitt.

“Øl.”

“Det ser jeg, men hvilken type? 

“Det heter Earth Quake.”

“Du kødder?” Hånden hans stopper og han ser på meg med store øyne.

“Nei. Det kommer jeg aldri til å kødde med. Det ølet, det…”

“Bærer sitt navn med rette.” Han nikker. Øynene blir smalere og leppene krøller seg. “Hadde det kommet et ekte jordskjelv den kvelden”, Isak tar glasset ut av hånden min og drikker en stor slurk før han gir det tilbake til meg, “hadde jeg ikke registrert det.”

Jeg tar en slurk til og smaken setter meg nesten et år tilbake i tid, ved Mathallen igjen. 

“Mm, ikke jeg heller.”

Isak lener seg inn mot meg, legger kinnet sitt mot mitt “Vil du danse med meg når du har drukket opp ølen?”

“Klinedanse?” Jeg kysser ham høyt oppe på kjeven mens jeg snakker. 

“Er det passende?” Isaks hånd beveger seg ned mot linningen på buksen min, tommelen sniker seg under den. 

“Sikkert ikke”, jeg klemmer hardere rundt ham, “men jeg har lyst.”

“Jeg og. Og så har jeg lyst til en ting til, men det kan jeg ikke si. Og det er i allefall ikke passende.”

Jeg vipper hodet tilbake møter blikket hans. Det er mørkere enn i sted og det gnistrer i det. 

“Hva da?” 

Han rister på hodet. “Vi tar det på rommet, etterpå.” 

Jeg ser det mørke i øynene hans, og det aner meg hva han tenker på. 

“Men bare så det er sagt, det har vært jævlig hardt å se på deg svinse rundt her i svart dress, bukser som bare skriker _ta meg_ og den den skjorta som sitter som støpt på deg. Du er dritsexy, Even.” 

“Har du sett deg i speilet i dag?” Jeg vipper hodet bakover og ser på ham. “Mr. Sex on legs.” Jeg løfter glasset og tar en stor slurk.

“Skal vi joine dansen? Og så kan vi stikke etterhvert.” Isak tar glasset fra meg og drikker det til bunns.Han smeller glasset i bardisken, fniser, griper hånden min i det musikken starter og vi går ut på gulvet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et lite tidshopp der altså, for sånn ble det i denne ficen. Og jeg klarte å poste neste kapittel før min sommerferie er over i det minste, selv om det var på hengende håret.
> 
> Tusen takk for nydelige kommentarer på forrige kapittel. 
> 
> Og igjen, Lisa_Ruvo har peppet, foreslått og kommentert, noe som gjorde kapittelet enda bedre. Tusen tusen takk. ❤❤


	20. Mannen i mitt liv

Jeg tror dette er det første bryllupet jeg er i, iallefall som jeg kan huske. Og jeg ante ikke at det kunne være så fint. Selv om det er fåtallet av gjestene jeg kjente fra før, den nærmeste familien til Even og noen av vennene til brudeparet, så har det vært bare hyggelige folk og en fantastisk god stemning. 

Bortsett fra at det har blitt minimalt med tid sammen med Even. 

De fleste gjestene har jeg fått plassert og koblet til hverandre, og jeg nikker til dem med et smil nå, når jeg svinger Elise rundt på dansegulvet.

Jeg er svoger. Svoger faktisk. Jeg smaker litt på ordet, og får med ett en sånn deilig kiling i magen, en sånn som gjør at jeg bare må smile. Det har blitt noen nye titler det siste året. Samboer, svigersønn, svoger og onkel. Og med det har jeg har fått svigerforeldre, svigerinne, svoger og nevø. Etter det første møtet med Elise og Birk, og for ikke å glemme den samme ettermiddagen da Even var på middag hos foreldrene sine, ville jeg ikke gjettet at det skulle bli sånn. Men så ble alt så mye bedre enn fryktet. Faktisk også mye bedre enn det jeg hadde drømt om. 

“Hva tenker du på?” Elises stemme drar meg til dansegulvet. 

Jeg må le, rister på hodet, ser ned og trekker pusten. 

“Jeg tenkte akkurat på den dagen vi traff Birk og deg på gata. Det var bare noen dager etter Even og jeg møttes for første gang, og du spurte om jeg skulle være med på middag hos foreldrene deres.”

“Å”, Elise lukker øynene og rister kort på hodet, “sorry for det altså. Du kan si Even var temmelig irritert, eller kanskje mer sint, på meg hjemme hos mamma og pappa. Han var redd jeg hadde skremt deg bort.”

“Du gjorde nesten det. Eller ikke skremte meg bort, men jeg trodde dere var sånn skikkelig homofobe eller noe.”

“Du kødder?” Hun skyver meg fra seg, ser på meg med store øyne. “Virka jeg sånn? Unnskyld, unnskyld for det.”

“Det var vel mest det jeg tenkte da, men jeg tok heldigvis feil.”

“Ja.” Hun kommer nærmere igjen, holder hånden på skulderen min og stryker på den. “Even kunne ikke funnet noen bedre, jeg kunne ikke fått en bedre svoger og Birk”, ansiktet hennes mykner helt, “han forguder dere begge. Hadde han fått lov, hadde han forgylt dere, det er jeg sikker på.”

“Ubehagelig det da.” Jeg må fleipe litt med det, for jeg blir varm når hun sier det og smilet blir enda vanskeligere å holde borte. Det er bare så innmari godt å høre henne si det. 

“Hva da?”

“Å bli forgylt.” 

Elise ler. Hun ler nesten sånn som Even gjør, bare at det lange håret hennes ikke danser som Evens gjør, og ikke krymper øynene hennes på samme måte heller, men likevel, de er like. 

Jeg må le jeg også, både av Elise og av hele historien fra de første møtene med henne og Birk.

“Gikk det bra med Birk i dag da? Jeg fikk nesten ikke snakket med ham.” Hun blir litt alvorlig igjen, litt hønemor. 

“Det gikk veldig bra. Han var blid og fornøyd, skravlet jo som vanlig. Hele. Tiden.” Jeg klarer ikke la være å himle med øynene, og Elise begynner å le igjen. 

“Det tror jeg på. Han ble så glad da jeg sa at han skulle være med deg i dag, og ikke minst da han fikk vite at han skulle sitte og spise med deg og Even.” 

Jeg nikker, og igjen blir jeg sånn barnslig glad og stolt over det Elise sier. Jeg klarer ikke å se henne i øynene en gang, men kikker over skulderen hennes. Og ser rett i øynene til Even. Han står utenfor dansegulvet og ser på meg. Elise sier noe, men jeg får det ikke med meg. Jeg er for opptatt med å holde blikket til Even, hodet mitt beveger seg og det gjør nesten vondt i munnvikene av å holde smilet, men det er umulig å stoppe. Han er så innmari fin, og jeg skulle ønske det var ham jeg danset med, og ikke Elise. 

Han kommer mot oss, går over dansegulvet i lange steg. 

“Halla”, hånden hans legger seg på ryggen min når han er opp ved siden av oss. Jeg stopper nesten dansen med Elise. Hånden hans er varm og trygg, og jeg har mest lyst til å slippe Elise og få armene til Even rundt meg i stedet, men jeg kan jo ikke det. 

“Hei. Ferdig med jobben?” 

Han nikker og vender seg mot Elise.

“Går det bra med bruden? Du er så fin i dag, Elise.” Han smiler mot henne, ser stolt og glad ut.

“Takk”, hånden hennes stryker fortsatt på skulderen min og hun smiler “og det går bra, men begynner å bli sliten.”

“Du kan jo ta en pause nå, så kan jeg danse med Isak?” Even blunker sånn klønete som han pleier, og jeg blir like mo i knærne nå som alltid når han gjør det. 

“Nope”, hun rister på hodet, “dessuten er det ufint å ta dansepartneren til bruden.” 

Even slenger hendene i været og bukker.

“Å beklager, det var ikke meningen. Kos dere videre”, han ser på meg, blikket hans brenner nesten mot meg, “men neste dans er min.”

Det er jo akkurat det jeg vil. Danse med Even. Men Elise har rett, jeg kan ikke ditche bruden midt i en dans, selv om kroppen min verker etter å ha Evens armer rundt seg.

“Tror ikke bare det er jeg som er litt sliten.” Elise nikker mot Even som går mot baren. 

“Nei, jeg så det. Hvordan er reglene egentlig? Når kan man stikke fra et bryllup?”

“Vi kan stikke når vi vil”, Elise ser mot Even, “men det tror jeg faktisk fotografen og barnevakten kan også. Dere må gå når dere føler for det, Isak. Ikke la Even slite seg ut.” 

Jeg møter blikket hennes og nikker langsomt. Vi skal nok gå snart, men jeg skal bare ha en dans med Even først. 

Tonene fader ut og jeg gir Elise en klem, takker for dansen før jeg går over dansegulvet og bort til baren.

“Halla.”Jeg legger armen rundt livet hans, skyver den inn under jakken. Han er varm på ryggen, det lukter godt av ham og jeg bestemmer meg for at jeg ikke skal bevege meg bort fra hans side resten av kvelden. “Godt å være ferdig?”

Even nikker raskt, ansiktet sprekker opp i et smil.

“Det er den hyggeligste fotografjobben jeg har hatt på lenge”, han legger armen over skulderen min, trekker meg inntil seg og jeg protesterer ikke,” men nå var det på tide å bare være gjest.”

“Ingen flere oppdrag?” Jeg håper så inderlig på det. Jeg vil ha litt Eventid nå. Hjernen min maser gjentagende om det.

Han rister på hodet. 

“Har satt kameraet på rommet.”

Kriblingen i magen er der med en gang. Varmen fra kroppen hans, tommelen hans som beveger seg langsomt over skulderen min, blikket og smilet hans, tryggheten og roen han gir meg, som jeg aldri får nok av. Alt er her nå. 

“Hva drikker du?” Jeg bøyer meg fram for å lukte på det han har i glasset. Det er øl, det skjønner jeg, men hvilken? Jeg mistenker at jeg har drukket den før. 

“Øl.”

“Det ser jeg, men hvilken type? 

“Det heter Earth Quake.”

“Du kødder?” Jeg fryser alle bevegelser og ser på ham. Han smiler og beveger hodet langsomt fra side til side, magen min gjør en liten tvist. Jeg blir satt et år tilbake i tid, til Mathallen, da jeg hadde hundrevis av tanker i hodet og lassevis med spørsmål. Mange av dem har jeg nå fått svar på, og alle matcher med fasiten.

“Nei. Det kommer jeg aldri til å kødde med. Det ølet, det…”

“Bærer sitt navn med rette.” Jeg nikker, det rykker i munnvikene mine og jeg klarer ikke å la være å smile enda bredere. Jeg kommer til å få kjevekramper snart. “Hadde det kommet et ekte jordskjelv den kvelden”, jeg snapper glasset ut av hånden hans og drikker en stor slurk før jeg gir det tilbake, “hadde jeg ikke registrert det.”

Even tar en slurk til mens han nikker og blikket hans slår nesten gnister.

“Mm, ikke jeg heller.”

Jeg lener meg mot ham, legger kinnet mitt mot hans 

“Vil du danse med meg når du har drukket opp ølen?” Det kribler i magen når jeg spør. Jeg vet ikke helt hvorfor. Vi har jo danset før, bare ikke i et bryllup, og jeg skjønner ikke helt hvorfor det skal være en forskjell. Eller kanskje jeg skjønner det? Bryllup liksom. Tenk om det var oss?

“Klinedanse?” Leppene hans glir over kjeven min når han sier det. 

“Er det passende?” Jeg skyver tankene på et annet, hypotetisk, bryllup bort, beveger hånden min mot linningen på buksen hans, presser tommelen under den. 

“Sikkert ikke”, han klemmer til rundt skulderen min, “men jeg har lyst.”

“Jeg og. Og så har jeg lyst til en ting til, men det kan jeg ikke si. Og det er i allefall ikke passende.”

Han vipper hodet tilbake og møter blikket mitt med store øyne. 

“Hva da?” 

Jeg rister på hodet. 

“Vi tar det på rommet, etterpå.” Smilet hans sender støt helt ned i tærne og varmen fra kroppen hans fyrer på noe. “Men det har vært jævlig hardt å se på deg svinse rundt her i svart dress, bukser som bare skriker _ta meg_ og den den skjorta som sitter som støpt på deg. Du er dritsexy, Even.” 

“Har du sett deg i speilet i dag?” Han vipper hodet bakover igjen, øynene hans er mørkere. “Mr. Sex on legs.” Han løfter glasset og tar en stor slurk.

“Skal vi joine dansen? Og så kan vi stikke etterpå?” Jeg tar glasset fra ham og tømmer det, griper hånden hans i det musikken starter, og drar ham med meg ut på gulvet.

*

Toner og ordene _krasafaren steinbu_ svever i lufta, og jeg lurer på hvordan et ord oppstår. Krasafaren liksom. Men jeg dveler ikke ved den tanken lenge. Vi er på tredje eller fjerde dansen nå, vi klarte liksom ikke å gi oss etter den første. Egentlig venter vi på en skikkelig klinelåt, men den har ikke kommet. 

"Går det bra?" Leppene til Even ligger helt inntil øret mitt og det kiler fortsatt helt ned i magen jeg må trekke meg unna et øyeblikk. 

Jeg nikker og presser nesen inn mot huden hans igjen. Han lukter varme, litt svette, deo, øl, dress og Even. 

"Du da?" 

"Begynner å bli forsynt av folk. Merker jeg har vært på i hele dag." 

"Det skjønner jeg", hendene mine glir over ryggen hans i lange, tunge drag, "kan vi stikke?" 

"Vi kan hvasomhelst." 

"Jeg gjør alltid hvasomhelst med deg, men hva vil du?" 

"Krype oppi den svære, myke, elegant oppredde hotellsengen vår, og bare flate ut med deg." 

"Flate ut? Kjedelig da." Jeg løfter hodet og ser på ham. " Jeg hadde håpet på noe...annet.” 

"Massasje da eller?" Han hever øyenbrynene. 

"Nope", jeg legger noen hårstrå bak øret hans, "jeg tenkte mer på om vi kunne testet ut den store dusjen. Kanskje det er en sånn vi må kjøpe?" 

"Du er bare ute etter å se kroppen min du. Uten klær." Even bøyer seg fram og gir meg et kjapt kyss.

"Jepp", jeg vipper hodet bakover, "hva annet?" 

"Så hvorfor står vi her enda da?" Even ler og slipper taket rundt livet mitt, tar meg i hånden og går med lange rolige steg av dansegulvet. Jeg følger sikkert etter. 

Even ser seg tydeligvis ikke for, ettersom vi går rett på Elise og Magne i hallen utenfor festsalen. Han klemmer nesten like hardt rundt fingrene mine som han gjorde den dagen vi møtte Elise på gaten, men nå slipper han det harde taket ganske raskt, og tommelen glir langsomt over håndbaken min.

“Brudeparet jo. Hvordan går det? Kjennes det bra å være gift?”

“Veldig bra å være gift”, Elise ser på Magne med stjerner i øynene, “men jeg er dritsliten”, hun puster ut, “vi snakket akkurat om å snike oss bort.”

Jeg kniser og gløtter kjapt på Even før jeg merker at Magne hever øyenbrynene. 

“Har søsknene Bech Næsheim like planer?”

Nikket fra meg kommer før jeg rekker å stoppe det, og Magne begynner å le. Elise og Even ser på hverandre og himler synkront med øynene. 

“Bare vent til det blir deres tur”, Elise ser på meg, “det er tøft å gifte seg altså. Lenge siden jeg har vært så sliten.” 

_Vår tur?_ Ordene til Elise treffer meg midt i magen og gir forandringer i hjerterytmen. _Vår tur_. Hånden til Even klemmer rundt min, men han ser ikke på meg, står der bare mens munnvikene dras langsomt oppover og øynene blir smale. 

“Tøft i toppen vet du, Elise.” Evens stemme er full av latter og Elise himler med øynene. 

Og så ser han på meg. 

Blikket er så mykt og fylt av kjærlighet at knærne mine blir myke, tommelen stryker over håndbaken min før han slipper taket og legger armen over skuldrene mine i stedet. 

“Vi stikker uansett”, Even fortsetter, “tusen takk for en nydelig bryllupsfeiring.” 

“Takk selv, til dere begge”, Elise kommer mot oss og gir Even en klem, “jeg er så glad for at dere sa ja, begge to.”

“Og vi er glade for at dere sa ja, ellers hadde det blitt en skral fest.” Even parerer raskt i det Magne tar skrittet mot oss og flere klemmer blir utdelt. 

Even strammer grepet rundt skuldrene mine og vi beveger oss fra dem.

“Vi ses til frokost, ha en strålende natt.” Han blunker, og både Elise og Magne ler. 

“Takk det samme.”

  
  


Utenfor heisen legger han leppene mot tinningen min, og jeg lener meg inntil så pusten fra nesen hans blåser i håret mitt, legger armen min rundt ham og trykker en gang til på pilen som peker oppover, selv om det allerede lyser. Omsider plinger det, døren går opp og vi går inn, Even scanner kortet sitt og trykker på firetallet. Og så legger han armene rundt livet mitt. 

Jeg ser på speilbildet av oss, Evens hender som ligger rundt magen min, mine hender som ligger over hans. Den svarte dressjakken hans lager en fin kontrast mot den hvite skjorten min, og jeg kommer brått på at jeg har glemt min jakke. 

“Fuck”, jeg legger hodet bakover mot skulderen hans, kniper øynene sammen og sukker, “jeg glemte jakken.” 

“Du får den i morgen”, kinnet hans er varmt mot mitt, armene strammer seg rundt meg, “hvis du ikke har kjempelyst til å ta heisen ned igjen da?”

Jeg løfter hodet, rister på det og blikket mitt oppfatter noen ord på veggen til høyre _feire kjærligheten._ Jeg leser hele plakaten og sukker lett. Det er den dårligste reklamen jeg har sett på lenge. 

“Tror du Magne og Elise så den?” Jeg nikker mot plakaten. 

“Hm? Reklamen?” 

“Ja? Da de bestemte seg for å ha selskapet her. Stedet er jo flott, men reklamen er elendig.”

“Tror ikke det var reklamen som fikk dem til å velge dette stedet. Det var vel heller at familien til Magne har eierandel i hotellet.” Kinnet hans beveger seg mot mitt. “Har du tenkt på det noen gang?”

“Hva da?” Det plinger og jeg retter meg opp. Døren går opp og en dame og en mann i hvite slåbroker står utenfor. Vi går raskt ut, de inn, og døren lukker seg. “Jøss”, jeg rister på hodet, “spesielt.”

“Kanskje de skal bade på nach? Noen av rommene har faktisk boblebad.” 

“Ikke vårt?”

“Nei”, han ser på meg, stryker noen hårstrå bak øret mitt, “og hvorfor skulle vi hatt det? Du liker jo ikke boblebad en gang.”

“Sant det.” 

Jeg fomler frem kortet og låser opp døren, setter kortet i lysbryteren og går inn i rommet. Det står roser og sjampanje på det lille bordet ved sofaen, de sto ikke der før i dag, da vi kom. Jeg snur meg mot Even. 

“Er det du?” Jeg peker på blomstene. 

Even rister på hodet, men jeg tror egentlig ikke noe på ham. 

Jeg går langsomt bort, det er festet en konvolutt på buketten. Det står ikke noe navn på den, det er bare tegnet et hjerte. Jeg tar den opp og viser den til Even. 

“Åpne den da.” Han nikker mot meg.

Jeg åpner den og drar ut et hvit kort, leser på det og varmen sniker seg oppover halsen min.

“Hva står det?” Even napper kortet ut av hånden min og leser høyt. _“Tusen takk for fantastisk hjelp i dag. Neste gang er det deres tur. Klem Elise, Magne og Birk.”_ Even ser på meg med store øyne når jeg trekker pusten dypt, og så smiler han. “Trodde du det var meg?”

Jeg nikker. Jeg gjorde det. I et lite øyeblikk der trodde jeg Even kom til å falle ned på kne og fri, spesielt etter det han sa i heisen. Og en liten del av meg håpet kanskje på det også. 

“Hva hadde du sagt?”

“Om du hadde fridd?”

“Trodde du….” han svelger.

“Ja, var det ikke det du tenkte på?” Pulsen skyter i været, Even snakker om blomstene og sjampanjen, jeg om frieri. 

“Nei, jeg mente om det var jeg som hadde kjøpt blomstene og sjampisen” 

“Å”, jeg rister på hodet, prøver å holde stemmen stødig, “blomster er alltid romantisk da, spesielt når det kommer fra deg.” Jeg er varm helt til under fotsålene, svetteperlene samler seg på overleppen. “Sjampanje kan jeg styre meg for, men fin tanke likevel.” Føttene mine brenner, så jeg sparker av meg skoene, slenger meg på sengen, drar hendene over ansiktet.

Han slenger kortet på bordet, vrenger av seg dressjakken, åpner de øverste knappene i skjorten, sparker av seg skoene, kommer mot sengen og setter kneet i madrassen. ALt med et stort glis. 

“Du trodde jeg skulle fri?” Han planter en hånd på hver side av hodet mitt, et kne på hver side av hoftene og ser på meg. Smilet er så stort at øynene hans nesten er borte. 

Jeg nikker, jeg klarer ikke å lyve likevel, og det er helt umulig å ikke smile. 

“Hva hadde du sagt?”

“Even, du skal ikke fri nå, og da kan ikke jeg svare heller.” Jeg dytter ham lett i brystkassen, men han flytter seg ikke en centimeter en gang. 

“Kom igjen da”, han bøyer seg ned, dulter borti nesen min med sin, “hva hadde du sagt?”

“Hva tror du?” Jeg ser ham rett inn i øynene, prøver å holde meg alvorlig, men det kribler i munnvikene og de drar seg oppover. Bare tanken på å få det spørsmålet fra Even gjør hele meg brennende varm, nesten ubehagelig varm, men likevel ikke. For jeg kommer til å bli verdens lykkeligste mann. “Har du tenkt på det?”

Han nikker. 

“Lenge?” Jeg vet ikke hvorfor jeg spør, men ordene ramler ut av munnen min. 

Lyden av hjerteslagene mine og pusten til Even er alt jeg hører. Han setter albuene i puten og kysser meg. Et kort kyss før han stryker en tommel over pannen min og legger hendene sine på kinnene mine. 

“Rundt 350 dager eller noe?”

“Det er jo nesten like lenge som vi har kjent hverandre jo.”

Han nikker igjen, legger leppene mot mine og kysser meg langsomt, mykt og deilig med et hint av en tungespiss, før han heiser seg opp og legger seg ned på madrassen ved siden av meg. Jeg snur meg mot ham. 

“Hvor mange dager er det siden den kvelden da du møtte meg i bakgården? Da jeg hadde vært på middag hos mamma og pappa? For det var da jeg visste det.”

“Hva da?” Jeg heiser meg opp på albuen, stryker noen forvillede hårstrå bak øret hans. 

“At du er mannen i mitt liv.”

Jeg kommer aldri til å glemme den kvelden. Jeg tenkte jo det samme, og har ikke forandret mening siden da. 

“Jeg visste det jeg også. Egentlig visste jeg det fra den dagen du fikk den lesefeilen på kortterminalen.”

“Den første eller andre gangen?”

“Hm?”

“Ja, på jobben din eller på Dattera til Hagen?”

“Det stemmer, du fikk to på rappen der.”

“Har du glemt den første daten vår?” Even slenger seg bakover på ryggen, munnen vidåpen og han tar seg til brystet. 

Jeg begynner å le, setter fingeren i siden på ham så han vrir seg mot meg igjen. 

“Selvfølgelig har jeg ikke glemt den første daten vår, men jeg hadde glemt at du fikk lesefeil på kortet ditt der også. Det må ha vært skikkelig kjipt.”

“Egentlig, men jeg var ganske sikker på at det ville komme en prins for å redde meg.”

“Prins, særlig.” Jeg dytter til ham igjen, men han griper hånden min og drar meg inntil seg. Jeg havner med hodet på brystkassen hans, og slenger kneet mitt over låret hans. 

“En høy og kjekk mann da.” 

“Hvis du sier det så.” 

“Jeg gjør det.” Han klemmer armen rundt meg. “Men hva ville du sagt?”

Jeg gløtter opp på ham, legger armen min over magen hans og klemmer meg inntil. 

“Det får du vite når du spør.” Jeg fniser, klarer ikke å holde tilbake.

Han sukker lett, graver fingrene inn i håret mitt og holder øyekontakten.

“Burde jeg spørre da?”

“Det syns jeg.” Hjertet mitt banker enda hardere. Jeg har akkurat bedt Even om å fri. Og han kan like gjerne gjøre det nå, egentlig. Samtidig kan han godt vente også. Ikke stjele bryllupsdagen til søsteren sin liksom. 

“Da får jeg begynne å planlegge da.” Jeg hører hjertet hans banke hardere i brystkassen, hånden i håret mitt er glovarm og den dirrer litt. “Jeg lurer bare på om jeg skal få noen til å filme, eller om jeg skal være litt mer privat.”

“Du kunne jo bare prøve på det første, da kan det hende det ikke blir det svaret jeg...” Jeg avbryter meg selv.

Hånden til Even stopper. Hjertet hans dunker enda hardere i brystkassen. “Så…?”

“Så hva da?”

“Ingenting”, han ler kort, “jeg skal nok finne ut av det.” Han kysser meg i håret og klemmer rundt meg. “Jeg elsker deg, Isak.”

Huden min knupper seg selv om jeg er glovarm, og det prikker bak øyelokkene. Øyelokkene glir igjen. Jeg kjenner på følelsen av å elske en annen og bli elsket igjen, trekker pusten og hvisker lavt, med dirrende stemme. 

“Jeg ville sagt ja.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tusen takk for følge alle dere som leser, gir kudos og nydelige kommentarer. ❤
> 
> Det har vært utrolig gøy å skrive denne relativt ukomplisert, udramatiske ficen, full av fluff og humor. Men det har jo tatt tid da. Lockdown og koronatimes gjorde/gjør ikke akkurat at kreativitet og produktivitet flommer over, men jeg kom i mål. Hurra! 
> 
> Mange tusen takker sendes til Lisa_Ruvo også, som har lest og kommet med mange gode forslag på de siste kapitlene. Det hadde ikke blitt det samme uten deg! ❤❤
> 
> Jeg tar mer enn gjerne i mot en siste kommentar fra dere, spent på å høre hva dere syns om avslutningen! ❤


End file.
